Corazón de fuego
by Darraiter
Summary: Louise realiza la Ceremonia de Invocación de Familiares, y obtiene un familiar... muy peculiar. Un ser de otro mundo, que otrora fue el familiar de uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo. ¿Puede ser esto lo que ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo? ¿O acaso será otro fracaso? ¿Conseguirán siquiera llegar a llevarse bien? ¿Escribiré un buen Summary algún día? Seguramente no...
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La joven maga, y la estrella caída.

Libre. Después de tantos años, por fin era libre.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que cayó del cielo. Muchos años desde que quedara atrapado en aquel lugar, tan diferente a su hogar, junto con aquel extraño joven de mirada clara y decidida. Al principio, había estado asustado y confundido, pero a medida que iba aprendiendo de aquel extraño mundo de abajo del cielo, la pequeña estrella caída notó que empezaba a cambiar. Pronto, se convirtió en un habitante más de aquel mundo. Incluso decidió adoptar un nombre, como era costumbre en los seres conscientes de aquel mundo, por el cual pudiera ser conocido y diferenciado del resto: Calcifer.

A pesar de haberse adaptado tan bien a lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, con frecuencia miraba al cielo, y soñaba con poder volver a su morada, entre el resto de las estrellas. Poder volver a observar los diferentes mundos desde su posición en la eterna bóveda celeste, junto a sus hermanos y hermanas, mientras estos bañaban con su brillo y poder a los habitantes de los mundos inferiores. Había sido, precisamente, su fascinación por estos mundos lo que le había llevado a abandonar temporalmente su hogar, en pos de ver de cerca uno de aquellos mundos, que tanto fascinaban a las estrellas. Sin embargo, la cosa no había salido como esperaba…

El joven con quien se había unido, el mago Howl, había sido un compañero bastante interesante, un claro ejemplo de lo extraños y fascinantes que podían llegar a ser los humanos, aquellos seres tan vivaces, pero que poseían tiempos de vida increíblemente cortos. Desde sus humildes orígenes en su niñez, pasando por su aprendizaje con Sullivan, hasta el día en que finalmente recuperó su corazón, Howl había sido su primer amigo de verdad. Y hasta el día que conoció a Sofie, el único.

Aquella joven lo había cambiado todo. Cambió a Howl, cambió el mundo, e incluso le cambió a él. Gracias a ella, aprendió más sobre los humanos: sobre su coraje, sobre su compasión, sobre su indomable voluntad para conseguir cosas que cualquier otro ser hubiera considerado imposibles, incluso a pesar de disponer de poderes mayores que los de los humanos corrientes. Sofie, quien había entrado en su vida como una anciana con un extraño y confiable carácter, había acabado transformándose en una bella joven, radiante y preciosa como una flor en primavera, con sus brillantes cabellos que brillaban como las estelas de las estrellas que recorrían la inmensidad del espacio. Ah, Sofie… Cuantas cosas tenía que agradecerle…

Mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar, revelando su verdadera forma de cuerpo celeste, mientras se libraba de las ataduras de aquel mundo al que había llegado incluso a guardar algo de cariño, y se preparaba para volver a su hogar entre los suyos, la joven estrella miró atrás, a su familia adoptiva en aquel peculiar lugar, y sintió como algo dentro de él se helaba. Aquello era lo que siempre había querido, y ahora se daba cuenta del alto precio que pagaría para conseguirlo: jamás les volvería a ver. Sin embargo, la estrella sabía cual era la decisión correcta, lo que debía hacer.

Aquel era el final del camino. Se acabó. Fin. La batalla estaba ganada. Cada uno obtendría lo que siempre había querido: Howl y Sofie vivirían juntos para siempre en el castillo, Marco tendría la familia que siempre quiso, e incluso la Bruja del Paramo y el perro de Sullivan serian muy felices viviendo con ellos allí. Por su parte, la estrella sabia que debía volver a su hogar. A pesar de que le gustaría mucho quedarse, era imposible, ya que las estrellas no podían vivir fuera del cielo. Solo uniéndose a un ser de aquel mundo, y por tanto convirtiéndose en un demonio, podría quedarse. Pero hacerlo no haría más que traer pesar e infelicidad a la estrella y a quien fuera con quien se uniera, de manera que la estrella decidió volver.

Despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, la estrella salió disparada hacia el cielo, gritando de júbilo y felicidad, al ver cumplido su tan ansiado sueño.

...

En la Academia de Magia de Tristania, los estudiantes de segundo año se encontraban inmersos en la realización de la, tal vez, mayor prueba de aptitud que los jóvenes magos realizarían durante su estancia en la Academia: la Ceremonia de Invocación de Familiares.

De todos era bien sabido que el nivel de un mago se podía medir en función de lo poderoso o exótico que fuera su familiar. Si bien lo normal era invocar animales comunes, como gatos o pájaros, muchos eran los que acababan con bestias mágicas, como unicornios, elementales, o incluso dragones. Triunfar en esta ceremonia equivalía a triunfar como estudiante, por lo que todos se mostraban más o menos ansiosos por descubrir que obtendrían al acabar su invocación.

A medida que las horas fueron pasando, los estudiantes fueron pasando uno a uno por el círculo de invocación, llamando a los seres que les acompañarían durante el resto de sus vidas como sus fieles sirvientes. Muchos obtuvieron animales comunes, pero un buen numero de ellos llamó a alguna clase de criatura mágica, y una de ellos llegó incluso a invocar a un dragón. Al acabar, el profesor al cargo se disponía a poner fin a la ceremonia, cuando…

-Espere, aun falta la señorita Vallière- comentó divertida una joven de piel oscura y cabellos rojos como el fuego, agazapada junto al familiar que acababa de invocar, una salamandra de fuego de gran tamaño.

A medida que los murmullos y las risas se extendían entre los estudiantes, la estudiante mencionada, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, dio un paso enfrente.

-Es Louise, la Cero.

-¿Qué creéis que invocará?

-Dudo que llegue a invocar algo siquiera. Seguramente todo acabe en una explosión, como de costumbre.

Los estudiantes miraron con divertida crueldad a la pequeña joven de cabellos rosados, esperando poder divertirse a su costa. El apodo de la joven venia de su bajo nivel de éxito con los hechizos, los cuales acababan todos con una violenta explosión, sin excepciones. A pesar de todo, Louise se negaba a rendirse. Ella era una Vallière, y una Vallière nunca se rendía, mostraba debilidad, o se echaba atrás cuando otros dudaban de ellos. Agarrando decidida su varita, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y empezó a recitar su invocación.

-¡A mi sirviente que está en algún lugar en los confines del universo!- dijo, alzando la varita. En su mente, rezaba a Brimir porque, por una vez, tuviera éxito con su magia. Aquello podía ser lo que necesitaba para, por una vez, ser reconocida como algo más que un fallo constante. Si conseguía hacer aquello bien…-¡Al sagrado, hermoso, y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar!- Su madre la aceptaría. Sus compañeros la reconocerían. Podría alzar la cabeza orgullosa, sin tener que sentirse tan dolida por dentro- ¡Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido…!- Si tenía éxito…-¡Responde a mi guía!-…por fin todo iría a mejor… ¡BUM!

...

La estrella avanzó hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. Ya lo veía. Un poco más, y estaría otra vez entre los suyos.

Un destello de luz, más brillante que cualquiera de sus hermanos, y una especia de portal ovalado apareció justo enfrente de él.

Demasiado cerca para esquivarlo. Demasiado rápido para poder detenerse.

La estrella apenas fue consciente de nada, cuando atravesó aquella extraña forma a toda velocidad.

Tan pronto como había aparecido, aquella extraña forma desapareció. Y con ella, la estrella.

...

En comparación con lo que los estudiantes de la Academia y la propia Louise estaban acostumbrados a presenciar, aquella explosión, si bien había sido impresionante, había sido de las pequeñas. Louise se vio impulsada hacia atrás, y la zona del pentagrama mágico había acabado negra por la explosión, pero todos los demás se encontraban bien, si bien un poco impresionados de que, efectivamente, la joven Vallière se las hubiera arreglado para hacer explotar algo tan sencillo como aquello.

Antes de que nadie alcanzara a comentar mordazmente lo sucedido, algo surgió a toda velocidad de entre el humo, dispersándolo rápidamente. Los sorprendidos estudiantes siguieron con la mirada aquel veloz proyectil, tan brillante que apenas podían distinguir su forma.

Aquel brillante punto de luz recorrió el patio de la Academia como una exhalación, pasando a toda velocidad por entre los estudiantes, que trataban en vano de seguirle el ritmo a tan misteriosa figura. Algunos trataron de echar a correr, mientras otros se apartaban, trataban de ver qué diantres era esa cosa, o echaban mano de sus varitas, por si acaso. Mientras todos a su alrededor se asustaban y reaccionaban de diferentes manera, Louise se limitó a contemplar el caos a su alrededor, todavía sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos contemplaban con sorpresa aquel veloz punto de luz, mientras una tenue esperanza nacía en su corazón. ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso ella había invocado eso? ¿Un familiar? Contra todo pronóstico, ¿había tenido éxito en la Ceremonia de Invocación?

Los erráticos movimientos del punto de luz entraron en el campo visual de Louise, a medida que la luz esquivaba a los estudiantes y a sus familiares, mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia donde se encontraba la joven. Esta se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa abrió los brazos, preparándose para darle la bienvenida a su tan esperado familiar. Puede que no fuera muy grande, ni muy impresionante, pero era algo, y eso le bastaba.

-Bienvenido, mi familiar. No sabes cuánto te he estado esp-…- La bienvenida de Louise se vio interrumpida cuando, de pronto, aquella esfera de luz le entró por la boca, tan rápido que la joven volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez de espaldas. Sus compañeros contemplaron asustados como la joven se retorcía brevemente en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos (de la sorpresa, o tal vez fuera del dolor), mientras contemplaban asombrados como sus mejillas se ponían azules y brillaban a causa del inesperado huésped que contenían. El brillo abandonó sus mejillas, a medida que este descendía finalmente por su garganta, con un sonoro ¡GLUBS!, mientras Louise se quedaba rígida, mirando al cielo con una expresión congelada de sorpresa, temor, y algo de horror.

¿Acaso…acaso acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer…? ¿Se había TRAGADO a su familiar, el mismo que supuestamente iba a resolver todos sus problemas? ¿Cómo había acabado ella llegando a aquella extraña situación? Sin embargo, ninguna de sus preguntas llegó a ser respondida, porque de pronto llegó el dolor.

Louise se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sentía como algo caliente y a la vez frio se le clavaba profundamente en su interior, a medida que sentía como la sangre de sus venas se helaba, y como cada parte de su cuerpo ardía con un calor febril. El resto de los estudiantes contemplaban la escena con pánico y horror, sin saber que hacer por la joven que en aquellos momentos se retorcía en el suelo, con los ojos apretados y un grito atrapado en su interior, mientras esta apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

Kirche, la misma joven que momentos antes había disfrutado viendo pasar a Louise un apuro, había corrido la primera a socorrer a la joven, tratando de hacerla reaccionar como fuera, gritando su nombre con urgencia y preocupación. En poco tiempo, el profesor a cargo de la ceremonia, Jean Colbert, llegó también junto a la joven, gritando al corro de asustados estudiantes para que dejaran espacio, y fueran a buscar a un sanador. Mientras uno de los estudiantes corría en busca de ayuda, Colbert se unió a los intentos de tratar de ayudar a Louise, maldiciéndose en silencio por no ser capaz de ayudar más a una estudiante que sufría delante de él. Si al menos dominara algo la magia de sanación…

De repente, Louise abrió los ojos, y se incorporó de golpe. Jadeaba ligeramente, y el sudor cubría su frente y le pegaba los cabellos, mientras miraba hacia adelante sorprendida.

-¡Louise! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kirche, muy preocupada. A pesar de lo tensa que era su relación, no quería ver sufrir ningún daño a la joven Vallière.

-¡Señorita Vallière! ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Preguntó Colbert, ligeramente aliviado de que su estudiante pareciera encontrarse mejor, aunque nunca se sabía-. No se preocupe. Dentro de poco, vendrá uno de los sanadores de la Academia. Louise se limitó a llevarse otra vez la mano al pecho, esta vez más calmadamente, y miró a su profesor con confusión.

-Profesor… ¿qué…?...- trató de decir la joven, cuando de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Louise se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y trató de contener lo que fuera que estuviera tratando de abandonar su cuerpo. Puede que se hubiera comido a su familiar, y que hubiera sentido más dolor del que nunca antes hubiera llegado a sentir, pero ni de broma iba a atreverse a vomitar delante de sus compañeros. Si lo hacía, ella sabía bien que nunca se lo dejarían olvidar con facilidad.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven, las ganas de vomitar fueron superiores a ella, y finalmente liberó lo que había estado reteniendo en la boca. Sin embargo, en vez del acre contenido de su estomago, sus manos atraparon una singular bola de fuego que parecía no haberle quemado la boca, y que ahora no le quemaba las manos, a pesar de sentir su calor. Aquella pequeña llamarada, de un color rojo cálido, como la llama de cualquier chimenea, ardía plácidamente en sus manos, sin que estas se quemaran o sufrieran ninguna clase de herida, algo que incluso un mago de fuego experimentado tendría problemas en conseguir. En el centro de aquella pequeña hoguera, se encontraba un pequeño núcleo más oscuro, algo pequeño y palpitante que sembró la sorpresa y la incredulidad entre los estudiantes cuando lo vieron, y el horror en Louise cuando comprendió que era lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos. Era un corazón. SU corazón, envuelto en llamas, y fuera de su cuerpo. Louise tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

De pronto, de las llamas surgieron dos ojos y una pequeña boca, que parecían oscilar acompañando los movimientos de las llamas. Aquellos pequeños y simples ojos se clavaron en los de Louise, antes de mirar a todos y todo lo que le rodeaba. Para sorpresa de todos, la boca se abrió, y una voz salió de su interior, mientras aquellos pequeños círculos volvían a centrarse en la paralizada joven.

-¡Venga ya…! ¡Otra vez no!- dijo aquella voz, una voz socarrona y adulta, proveniente de aquella extraña llama.

Louise gritó. Algo bastante normal cuando tu corazón arde en llamas en tus manos, y encima te habla.

* * *

 **Y aquí empieza la historia de Louise y Calcifer, mi cuarto relato.**

 **Sé que aun no he acabado ninguno de los otros tres, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en una especie de bloqueo, mientras intento escribir nuevos capítulos para el resto de historias. Mientras tanto, he decidido escribir este prologo/primer capítulo, porque es una historia que llevaba un tiempo deseando escribir, y porque de esta forma me despejo un poco, y así tal vez me libre de mi bloqueo, y pueda seguir con las otras historias.**

 **Comentad que os parece esta historia, y si creéis que tiene futuro. No os preocupéis por cómo voy a trabajarla, tengo varias ideas sobre cómo estos dos pueden trabajar juntos a lo largo de la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Pequeña llama bocazas

Louise gritó. La llama gritó. Otros tantos estudiantes presentes gritaron. Entendedlo, acababan de presenciar como Louise la Zero acababa de vomitar su propio corazón en llamas, y este encima le había hablado. ¿Quién no gritaría?

Louise tardó apenas un segundo en soltar aquella pequeña bola de fuego, que cayó al suelo esparciendo ligeramente sus llamas. Al igual que antes, esta vez también tenía algo que decir.

-¡Auch!- exclamó aquella cosa, mientras Louise la miraba con miedo y horror, y retrocedía unos pasos. Alrededor de aquella pequeña llama, la hierba empezó a humear, y a prenderse, despidiendo oscuras estelas de humo hacia el cielo-. ¡Hierba! ¡Me has tirado encima de la hierba! ¿Tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es que tenga que quemar hierba? Esta húmeda y prende muy mal…

Sin embargo, nadie estaba prestándole mucha atención a las quejas de aquel ser, ya que rápidamente el césped de la Academia había empezado a arder, provocando que varios de los estudiantes tuvieran que retroceder para no quemarse. Por suerte, justo como la llama había dicho, la hierba viva no era el mejor de los combustibles para una llama, y el fuego no llegó a crecer demasiado, de manera que aparte del humo que desprendía, no parecía que fuera a poner en peligro a nadie. Al menos, eso pensaba Colbert.

-¡Eh, vosotros!- dijo la llama, dirigiéndose al grueso de estudiantes-. Haced algo útil, y sacadme de aquí. Me estoy quedando sin hierba que quemar, y si no hacéis algo pronto me apagaré.

...

-Vale, empecemos por el principio: ¿Quiénes sois, y donde estamos?- preguntó el ser de fuego, encarándose al grupo de estudiantes que, más calmados, contemplaban con curiosidad a la pequeña llama parlante. Para evitar que se apagara, Colbert la había recogido con su báculo, y había empezado a alimentarla con magia. Siendo un mago de fuego como era, esa tarea no era especialmente complicada, aunque si era nuevo que fuera el fuego quien le pidiera alimento. En cierta forma, Colbert se sentía incomodo, y un tanto raro. Toda esa situación era rara.

-Bueno, os encontráis actualmente en los terrenos de la Academia de Magia de Tristania- explicó Colbert, sin saber del todo como debía dirigirse a aquel ser tan peculiar-. En cuanto a quienes somos, yo soy Jean Colbert, uno de los profesores que enseñan aquí, y ellos son mis alumnos.

-¿Tristania? ¿Eso en que rincón de Ignary se encuentra?- preguntó la llama, provocando que Colbert y el resto de estudiantes miraran a la estrella con confusión.

-Me temo conozco ningún lugar con ese nombre, señor…

-Ah cierto, aun no me he presentado…- dijo la llama. Carraspeando un poco, la llama habló con voz alta y clara, mientras su pequeña forma hacia el gesto de sacar pecho, en un intento bastante teatral de parecer más intimidatorio de lo que en realidad era-. Yo soy el gran y poderoso… **¡CALCIFER!** \- proclamó, con sus llamas danzando por su cuerpo a medida que aumentaban y disminuían de tamaño.

A pesar de todo, sus intentos por parecer intimidante no recibieron la respuesta esperada, mientras los alumnos empezaban a murmurar entre ellos. Colbert, mientras tanto, decidió retomar la conversación.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor Calcifer. En fin, como le decía, me temo que no conozco ese lugar que menciona, esa… Ignary.

-¿En serio? Pues en ese caso estamos apañados…- comentó Calcifer-. A ver, por lo que has dicho, esta es una academia de magia, ¿no?- Colbert asintió-. Entonces, debo suponer que tu y todos estos mocosos son magos, ¿cierto?- Muchos de los jóvenes que oyeron aquel comentario se ofendieron, al ver que aquella cosa tan extraña se refería a ellos con tan poco respeto-. Por lo tanto, deduzco que he sido invocado por alguno de ellos. ¿Voy bien hasta aquí?

-Así es.

-¿Y quién me ha llamado?- Rápidamente, el grupo de estudiantes se abrió, delatando a Louise, que había estado observándolo todo en medio de todos los estudiantes, sin saber bien qué hacer ni decir. Se había preparado por si no invocaba nada. Se había preparado por si invocaba algo pequeño. Incluso se había preparado, por algún milagroso giro del destino, por si invocaba algo grande y espectacular. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para…eso. Al verse al descubierto, Louise trató de mantener la compostura, tal y como su madre le había inculcado desde joven, y avanzó con paso decidido hasta Calcifer.

-Yo soy quien te ha invocado, familiar- dijo Louise. La primera impresión lo era todo, de manera que iba a dejar claro quien estaba al mando en esa relación desde el principio-. Mi nombre es Louise Françoise…

-¡Wow wowowowow, para el carro, pelirosa!- dijo Calcifer, levantando dos lenguas de fuego a modo de brazos y interrumpiendo la proclama de Louise, que se quedó anonadada ante tal falta de respeto. ¿Pelirosa? ¿¡Como osaba!?-. Yo no he dicho que vaya a aceptar ser tu familiar. De hecho, justo cuando me has arrastrado aquí, acababa de cortar mi vínculo con el mago que me había tenido a su lado por más de diez años. Estaba así de cerca de volver a casa, cuando de repente un portal mágico salido de la nada me trae aquí contra mi voluntad. Así que perdón por las molestias, pero ya estas devolviéndome al lugar de donde me has sacado, muchas gracias.- Louise, que hasta hacia poco había mostrado temor, miró indignada a aquel ser, cerrando los puños con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella era una noble, una Vallière, nada menos, y esa…esa…cosa, se atrevía a cortarla y exigirle cosas. ¿Cómo OSABA? Además…

-Mucho me temo que es imposible, señor Calcifer- explicó Colbert lo mejor que pudo-. Una vez se realiza la invocación, el mago y el familiar quedan unidos de por vida, hasta que uno de los dos muera. Incluso si no fuera así, no existe modo conocido de devolver a un familiar a su lugar de origen, y menos aun a un lugar tan desconocido para nosotros como Ignary.

-Espera… ¿Me estáis diciendo que esta niña me ha arrastrado hasta aquí, y que ahora no podéis devolverme a mi hogar?- exclamó Calcifer, aumentando el tamaño de sus llamas a causa de su enfado. Todos los presentes retrocedieron un poco, e incluso Colbert trató de apartarse sin llegar a soltar el bastón. La única que no retrocedió fue Louise, quien dio un paso al frente y gritó:

-¡No soy una niña! Soy Louise Françoise LeBlanc de la Vallière, tercera hija de la casa Vallière, ¡y exijo que me trates con el respeto que merezco, familiar!- En respuesta a las exigencias de la joven, Calcifer se limitó a encarnar una ceja (o, en vista de que no tenía cejas, a hacer el gesto), y respondió calmadamente a Louise:

-Muy bien, tres cosas. Primero, ni siquiera voy a intentar toda esa parrafada que tienes por nombre, pelirosa- Louise abrió los ojos todavía más, incapaz de creer que se le faltara al respeto de semejante manera. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la llama siguió-. En segundo lugar, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente me has costado la libertad por la que he estado rezando durante más años de los que tu seguramente llevas viviendo, creo que será mejor que no te trate con el "respeto" que te mereces, porque hay niños y niñas impresionables delante.- Al oír aquello, el enfado de Louise disminuyó un poco. Eso…no lo había pensado antes. Como generalmente se invocaban animales no inteligentes, la gente no solía pensar en ello, pero en cierto modo la ceremonia de Invocación de Familiar esclavizaba a un ser vivo al servicio del mago. "Aun así, no tiene motivos para estar enfadado", pensó Louise. "Quiero decir, ¿qué puede haber mejor que tener el privilegio de servir a un noble? Está claro que este…Calcifer…o no entiende la suerte que tiene, o está exagerando"-. Y tercero, y quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, niña…- Calcifer carraspeó un poco, y empezó a hablar poniendo mucho énfasis en cada una de sus palabras-. No soy, ni quiero ser, tu maldito familiar, ¿te enteras?

Al oír aquello, el resto de estudiantes empezaron a reírse con mucho estruendo, para confusión de Calcifer, y vergüenza de Louise, que intentó soportar todo aquello del mejor modo posible.

-¡Digno de Louise la Cero! ¡Ni siquiera su propio familiar quiere estar junto a ella!

-Algo de merito hay que reconocerle. Esta vez, ¡por lo menos no lo ha volado todo en pedazos!

Kirche, quien hasta hacia unos momentos había contemplado con algo de envidia el ser de puro fuego que su rival había invocado, no pudo evitar unirse a las risas del colectivo, al ver la clara negativa que presentaba ese ser a servir a Louise.

-¡Tu sí que sabes, Louise!- dijo entre risas, agarrándose el estomago de tanto reír-. ¡Realmente haces honor a tu apodo, Louise la Cero! ¡Cero por ciento de éxito con hechizos!

Louise se mantuvo en su sitio, cerrando los puños y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Si algo tenía claro, era que no iba a darles la satisfacción de verla hundirse, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por dentro. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había realizado la invocación, algo le había contestado… ¿Por qué se negaba a escucharla? Se suponía que la invocación llamaba al familiar idóneo para el mago, de manera que tendría que servirla con adoración, no insultarla y despreciarla en la cara. ¿Qué más le daba que le hubiera negado la libertad? ¿Qué más le daba si le había arrastrado allí? Louise solo tenía en mente una cosa… Aprieta los puños… Levanta la cabeza… Y no muestres debilidad… Regla de Hierro…

-Mister Colbert- dijo, dirigiéndose con decisión a su profesor, que en esos momentos intentaba calmar a sus exaltados alumnos-. Por favor, quisiera realizar la invocación de nuevo. Esta vez seguro que…

-Imposible, señorita Vallière- le respondió tajantemente-. La Invocación de Familiar es un ritual sagrado que determina el futuro del mago que la realiza. Pedir repetirla sería una afrenta tanto al ritual en si como a todos los magos que la han realizado. Lo siento, pero no lo puedo permitir.

-Pero…

-¡Aaaagh, que ruidosos sois!- exclamó Calcifer, llamando la atención de todo el mundo-. A ver, ¿a qué viene tanta risa? Si un caso, el que tendría que quejarse debería ser yo, que me va a tocar trabajar con otro mago de pacotilla contra mi voluntad.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-preguntó Louise, algo sorprendida-. Creía que no ibas a ser mi familiar.

\- ¡Lo sé, pero tampoco tengo otra opción! Los seres como yo no podemos vivir en el mundo de los humanos, salvo que realicemos un pacto con alguno de ellos. Cuando yo entré en este mundo, para no morir, realicé un pacto forzoso contigo, de manera que, aunque no quiera, no tengo más remedio a quedarme hasta que me liberes. Y como dudo que vayas a hacerlo, pues básicamente estoy atascado en este lugar, de manera que si, voy a tener que ser tu familiar, aunque no me acabe de gustar la idea- comentó Calcifer, cruzando sus dos lenguas de fuego como si de dos brazos se trataran.

Al oír aquello, Louise sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco (bueno, más o menos, porque en realidad su corazón estaba ahí, rodeado de fuego, pero la sensación era la misma), y sintió algo de esperanza brotar de su ser.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas convertirte en mi familiar?

Calcifer resopló: -¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- Louise suspiró. Bueno, al menos tenía un familiar. No parecía muy poderoso, pero al menos era algo. Quién sabe, peores cosas le podían haber tocado. Un gusano, una mosca,…un plebeyo,…

-En ese caso, señorita Vallière, proceda a completar la ceremonia para que podamos continuar- dijo Colbert, nivelando con su bastón a Calcifer hasta que estuvo enfrente de Louise.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Por un lado, la mirada desinteresada de Calcifer, que miraba con algo de reproche a la que sería su nueva carcelera en aquel lugar. Arrogante, terca, mimada,… Iba a ser un viaje por la tierra muuuuuy largo, si lo iba a tener que pasar junto a esa chica. Por otro lado, la mirada indecisa y algo decepcionada de Louise al ver el familiar que le había tocado intentaba demostrar algo del coraje que en realidad no sentía, sin tener muy claro que sentir ante semejante familiar, y un poco temerosa por lo que venía a continuación, teniendo en cuenta su previo encontronazo cuando,…bueno,…le robó el corazón. Lo cual le recordaba…

-Por cierto, familiar…

-Calcifer, niña. Me llamo Calcifer. Ya que me has arrastrado aquí, por lo menos podrías recordarlo, ¿no?

-¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑA! Para tu información, tengo ya 16 años. Ya tengo edad para casarme y todo. Y mi nombre es…

-¿16 años? – preguntó Calcifer con algo de escepticismo, mirando a Louise de arriba abajo-. Pues una de dos, o no estás comiendo todo lo que deberías, o alguien te ha echado una maldición, porque que no hayas crecido nada no me parece natural.- El comentario de Calcifer provocó que los estudiantes, que habían conseguido calmarse, volvieran a empezar a reírse, mientras Louise cerraba el puño y trataba por todos los medios controlar sus ganas de estrangular a esa cosa, si es que siquiera tenía un cuello por el que agarrarle. Con un ligero tic en la ceja, Louise trató de serenarse. Calma, calma…Ya habría tiempo para hacérselo pagar cuando estuvieran a solas…

-Lo que iba a preguntar, "Calcifer", es que como puede ser que yo siga con vida, si parece ser que me has robado el corazón del pecho. ¿Y cómo puede ser que no me haya quemado al sujetarte, pero la hierba si haya ardido? Y…

-Más despacio, las preguntas de una en una- dijo Calcifer, deteniendo a Louise antes de que se embalara demasiado-. La razón por la que tu corazón ahora ya no está en tu pecho es muy sencilla. Veras, como ya dije antes, forcé un pacto contigo para sobrevivir, ya que en el mundo de los humanos solo pueden existir seres con corazón. Yo, como no tengo, realicé un pacto para compartir el tuyo, de manera que la cosa ha acabado de esta manera. ¿Entiendes? La razón por la que no te has quemado es la misma. Ahora estamos conectados tú y yo, y en cierto modo somos uno. Por eso, mis llamas no te dañaran, pase lo que pase.

Todo eso sonaba muy raro. ¿Seres sin corazón? ¿Pactos? Eso casi sonaba…demoniaco. Louise sintió un escalofrío. Mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. ¿Cómo iba ella a invocar un demonio? ¡Eso era imposible! …¿verdad?

Suspiró abatida. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más sencillas? ¿Por qué no le podía salir algo bien por una vez?

-¿Señorita Vallière?- preguntó de nuevo Colbert, llamando la atención de Louise y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si.- Louise miró a Calcifer, tratando de leer aquella cara plana y sencilla. Realmente no parecía gran cosa: una bola de fuego con dos ojos sencillitos, y una gran bocaza que seguramente la metería en más de un lio en el futuro. Ese iba a ser su familiar. Cerrando los ojos, Louise empezó a recitar, apuntando a Calcifer a la frente con su varita-. Al colgante que sostiene los Cinco Poderes, bendícelo, reconócelo como mi familiar…- Louise cogió delicadamente a Calcifer entre sus dos manos, y poco a poco lo acercó a su rostro.

-Ehmmm… ¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Calcifer, sin entender nada.

-¡Solo quédate quieto!- exclamó fastidiada Louise. Calcifer cerró la boca, permitiendo que Louise se lo fuera acercando cada vez más a los labios, hasta que le dio un beso. Lo súbito del beso sorprendió a Calcifer, que abrió mucho los ojos y sus llamas adoptaron una tonalidad de rojo casi rosa, a medida que una voluta de humo blanco flotaba hacia arriba. Era suave, y muy dulce. Aun así, no era como el beso de Sofie. Aquel beso había estado cargado con los sentimientos de la joven: agradecimiento, esperanza, amor,… sentimientos que habían roto sus ataduras y le habían permitido volver a convertirse en estrella. Ese otro beso, en cambio, era diferente. No era forzado, ni tampoco era desagradable. Los sentimientos que transmitía eran… otros. Ese beso transmitía… temor al rechazo, anhelo, una promesa de afecto, inseguridad,… Todo lo que esa joven niña era y sentía, Calcifer lo pudo leer en ese breve beso. La vergüenza inicial dio paso a la vergüenza posterior, al darse cuenta de que había sido muy duro y desagradable con la chica. Tal vez… De repente, Calcifer sintió algo doloroso, algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Sintió…una quemadura.

El cuerpo de Calcifer empezó a echar vapor, a medida que sus llamas adquirían una tonalidad roja intensa, mientras se retorcía de dolor por esa sensación tan extraña para él. ¿Dónde se había visto que un ser hecho de fuego se quemara?

-¡Agh! ¿Qué…que me has hecho?

-Cálmate. Es solo el grabado del familiar-dijo Louise.

-¿El grabado? ¿El grabado de queAaaaH!?- El dolor aumentó de repente, a medida que unas marcas aparecían en la frente de Calcifer. Llamas azules, en contraposición a las llamas rojas de su cuerpo, brotaron de repente como una fuente, mientras la pequeña estrella gritaba de dolor. Poco a poco, las llamas empezaron a disminuir, y empezaron a adoptar unas formas más definidas, hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en una serie de runas marcas de color azul. Colbert observó el fenómeno con gran interés. No se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Tal vez… Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse que podían significar esas marcas, el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo a su lado le llamó la atención. Se trataba de Louise quien, de rodillas en el suelo, se agarraba la cabeza con una mano y con semblante adolorido.

-¡Señorita Vallière!- exclamó, poniéndose a su lado con gesto de preocupación-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Os encontráis bien?

-N-no… Me duele…- alcanzó a decir la joven, con lagrimas empezando a salirle de sus brillantes ojos, mientras el resto de alumnos contemplaban la escena sin entender que estaba pasando. Algunos miraron preocupados a la joven Vallière. Se solían reír de ella, si, pero tampoco era como si disfrutaran de su dolor.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el cuerpo de Calcifer dejó de brillar, y este quedó inconsciente en la mano de Louise, su cuerpo ligeramente más apagado y pequeño que antes. Louise, poco a poco, consiguió ponerse de pie, con la mirada algo desenfocada.

-Espere. En seguida llamaremos a un sanador.

-No, déjelo. Ya ha pasado- dijo Louise, tratando de entender que era eso que había sentido-. Yo… no se qué…que ha sido eso.- Mirando a su recién grabado familiar, pudo apreciar las nuevas runas marcadas en su frente, justo el mismo lugar donde ella había sentido aquel dolor tan extraño. ¿Tendría que ver con la conexión de la que le había hablado Calcifer? Parecía que Colbert miraba con especial atención también las marcas de su familiar, pero rápidamente volvió a centrarse de nuevo en ella.

-Si usted lo dice… Aun así, insisto en que se tome el resto del día con calma, y que luego permita que un sanador la examine.- Louise asintió, y Colbert se giró hacia el resto de la clase-. Muy bien, entonces damos por concluida la Ceremonia de Invocación. Felicidades a todos por haber conseguido llamar a vuestros familiares, y recordad intentar relacionaros con ellos lo antes posible, para mejorar así vuestro vinculo entre amo y familiar.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron abandonando el lugar, usando magia para flotar hacia sus cuartos junto a sus familiares. Más de uno, al irse, comentó lo rara que había sido la invocación de Louise, y el peculiar y ridículo familiar que había invocado.

-Realmente, esta Louise la Cero no deja de sorprendernos. Cuando crees que no puede caer más bajo, consigue superarse a sí misma.

-Aun así, ha invocado una especie de espíritu de fuego. Dicen que esos son familiares muy poderosos.

-¿Poderoso? ¿Esa cosa enana? Pero si mide menos que mis dos puños juntos…

-Una rata habría sido más impresionante que esa pequeña ascua malhablada.

-Tal para cual: la pequeña ascua malhablada, y la pequeña maga fracasada.

Louise, ignorando los comentarios pobremente ocultados y las crueles risas de sus compañeros de clase, se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación, llevando a su pequeño familiar entre las manos. Un pequeño corazón envuelto en una llama titilante, apenas viva, aunque todavía cálida.

"¿Qué demonios eres?", se preguntó Louise. Tendría que esperar a que despertara para descubrirlo.

* * *

Más tarde, en el cuarto de Louise:

Calcifer abrió los ojos, sintiéndose algo mareado y con nauseas. De haber tenido un estomago, seguramente habría vomitado. Una vez aclaró su vista, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba al aire libre, sino en una habitación cerrada.

Algo confundido al principio, estudió la estancia en la que se encontraba. Se trataba a todas luces de un dormitorio, lujosamente amueblado y muy espacioso. El mobiliario consistía en un enorme armario de madera oscura, situado junto a una cómoda decorada con filigranas doradas que contenía un espejo ovalado de gran tamaño. En el centro de la estancia, una vela reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa de caoba, iluminando con su luz la estancia. Al fondo de esta, se encontraba una gran cama, lo suficientemente espaciosa como para albergar a dos personas. A un lado de la cama, se encontraba un pequeño montón de paja, el cual desentonaba mucho en contraste con el lujo presente en la habitación. ¡Si hasta las paredes presentaban un diseño de rosas en su base!

"Una cosa esta clara: da igual de que mundo sean, a todos los magos parece que les apasione decorar sus viviendas de la manera más rara o pija posible", pensó Calcifer, recordando cómo le encantaba a Howl llenar su cuarto de cachivaches y objetos singulares. Más que una habitación, había habido días en que aquello parecía un trastero, o un bazar de curiosidades místicas. Como había podido dormir allí tantos años sin enfermar escapaba a su comprensión.

Justo entonces, Calcifer reparó en que se encontraba metido en un pequeño brasero, sobre una pequeña pila de troncos medio consumidos. A su lado, descansaba un pequeño montón ordenado de leña, suficientemente cerca como para que él los alcanzara por su parte. Al menos, esta vez sí tenía algo decente que quemar, a diferencia de la hierba de antes.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- dijo una voz a su lado. Girándose, Calcifer vio que quien había hablado era la misma chica que le había llevado allí, entrando justo entonces por la puerta de la habitación. A diferencia de antes, en esos momentos parecía encontrarse bastante tranquila y serena, como si ya hubiera aceptado el hecho de que su familiar era en realidad su propio corazón envuelto permanentemente en llamas. La verdad, había que reconocer que aceptar eso tenía su merito…

-Sí. Imagino que este será tu cuarto.

-Así es- dijo Louise, dirigiéndose hacia su armario sin dirigirle casi ni una sola mirada. Hurgando en su interior, sacó lo que parecía ser un camisón de seda largo-. Después de que te desmayaras, te traje aquí, e hice que trajeran un recipiente en el que poder dejarte mientras me ocupaba de un par de cosas. Da gracias de que ordené que te pusieran bastante leña.

-Si, todo un detalle por tu parte- comentó con ligero sarcasmo Calcifer, observando con ligera sorpresa como la joven empezaba a quitarse la ropa, como si nada, justo delante de él. No es que le diera vergüenza, y estaba claro que las mujeres humanas no le interesaban, pero aun así le sorprendió que la joven no tuviera ningún problema con cambiarse delante de él. Seguramente no lo veía como una amenaza en ese sentido.

-Dijiste que tu nombre era Calcifer, ¿verdad?- preguntó Louise, desabotonándose la blusa. Como le parecía un poco violento quedársela mirando, Calcifer empezó a pasar la vista distraídamente por la habitación.

-Así es. El gran y poderoso…

-Hmmm… No sabía que los elementales de fuego tuvierais nombre- comentó la joven, cortando a Calcifer en medio de su proclamación de poder. Una vez hubo guardado su blusa, se bajó la falda, quedando de espaldas a Calcifer solo con su ropa interior. Distraído, Calcifer comprobó con cierta gracia que la chica llevaba las bragas a juego con el pelo. Pelo rosa, ojos rosas, bragas rosas… Mejillas rosas… Labios rosas… Calcifer sacudió la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Bueno, pelirosa, la verdad es que…- Louise volvió a cortar a Calcifer, que se quedó mudo de pronto al ver que la joven cerraba el armario de un sonoro portazo. Vestida con un camisón de seda que le llegaba por las rodillas, se giró con un ligero tic nervioso en la cara, sonriendo forzosamente, pero con pequeñas llamas de furia en sus ojos.

-Eso me recuerda, familiar…- dijo, avanzando hacia Calcifer, que se medio encogió al ver acercarse hacia él a esa pequeña maga furiosa-. Antes en el jardín me has faltado al respeto repetidas veces, y no contento con ello has seguido refiriéndote a tu ama como "pelirosa". Si crees que voy a tolerar esa falta de respeto hacia una noble por parte de un simple familiar…

-Tranquila, peli-…Louise. ¿Por qué no te calmas y…?- Lejos de calmarse, el enfado de Louise pareció ir en aumento.

-¿Cómo osas referirte a mí con tanta familiaridad, sirviente?- Calcifer hizo el gesto de limpiarse los oídos, un poco adolorido por el grito. Parece ser que va a ser una de "esas" chicas…-. Soy Louise Françoise LeBlanc de la Vallière, hija del duque de la Vallière y de Karin la Tormenta. ¡Exijo que me trates con el respeto propio de un noble!

-Mira, chata. Ni te conozco lo suficiente para tratarte con "respeto", ni me estás dando razones para empezar a hacerlo, así que… Va a ser que no.

Por un momento, Calcifer que Louise iba a explotar de lo furiosa que parecía. Que una criatura inferior…que su propio familiar… ¡que esa cosa le faltara al respeto de esa manera! No lo iba a permitir.

Decidida, fue hacia la mesita de noche, de donde cogió una pequeña jarra de agua. Con gesto de absoluto enojo, se dirigió hacia el brasero de Calcifer, que imaginó con bastante terror lo que se proponía la joven.

-Eh… eh… ¡eh, eh, eh, eh! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi!-exclamó Calcifer, encogiéndose lo más lejos posible de la jarra, que Louise había levantando por encima del brasero.

-¿O~oh? ¿Acaso te da miedo un poco de agua?- comentó Louise, sonriendo cruelmente mientras dejaba que una gota de la jarra cayera sobre la madera ardiente. La gota humeó al entrar en contacto con la madera caliente, y Calcifer abrió mucho los ojos, espantado por lo que la joven planeaba hacer. ¿Acaso era idiota? ¿No veía que si…? Y entonces se acordó. "¡Maldición, se me ha olvidado advertirla!".

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, espera, espera!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente te han entrado ganas de ser más educado?- comentó con sorna, moviendo juguetona la jarra de un lado a otro, sin ser del todo consciente del peligro que corría.

-¡No es eso, pedazo de idiota!- Louise apretó la jarra, borrándosele la sonrisa de repente y adoptando un gesto de enfado en su rostro. ¿Idiota, ella?-. Te digo que esperes porque está claro que no tienes ni idea de lo que implica el pacto que tú y yo hemos realizado.

-¿Cuál? ¿Hablas del pacto por el cual me forzaste a compartir mi corazón contigo?- comentó Louise, altiva y despreocupadamente.

-Exactamente. Ahora mismo, tu corazón es mi corazón, y como ya habrás descubierto, si me apagas moriré.- Louise asintió, sin saber a donde quería llegar Calcifer-. Bien, ahora acaba tú misma la frase: si tú y yo compartimos el corazón, y por lo que sea yo me muero, ¿qué crees que te pasara a ti…?- comentó Calcifer, invitándola a que se imaginara lo que pasaría.

Conmocionada, a Louise le tembló la mano, provocando que un par de gotas cayeran de nuevo sobre la madera. Al verlo, la joven se apresuró a alejar la jarra del brasero, y contempló con miedo el pequeño recipiente de agua, como si es realidad hubiera sido un puñal envenenado o una víbora. Si Calcifer moría… ¿ella también desaparecería?... ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Un poco mas y ella misma se… Louise se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de acabar con su propia vida sin ella saberlo.

-Eso…- alcanzó a decir, con un hilillo de voz-… ¿eso es cierto?- Calcifer asintió. Louise cogió una silla y la arrastró hasta el brasero, sentándose junto a él mientras intentaba volver a calmarse-. Y si yo muero… ¿tú también morirás?- Calcifer volvió a asentir.

-Si, el pacto funciona en ambos sentidos. Para mal o para bien, ahora mismo tenemos el mismo corazón.

-…Devuélvemelo… ¡AHORA MISMO, DEVUELVEMELO!- gritó Louise, agarrando el brasero con ambas manos y casi abalanzándose a su interior, quedando a un palmo de Calcifer. Este, sorprendido por el repentino grito de histeria, trató de apartarse de la joven, que miraba con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación a la llama.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Y no lo digo porque no quiera. Si no puedo, es porque no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Pero tú rompiste tu lazo con tu antiguo amo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo…?

-En esa ocasión yo estaba…inconsciente, por así decirlo. Además, se habían dado condiciones muy especiales y complejas que permitieron que Howl recuperara su corazón sin matarnos a los dos en el proceso.- Calcifer extendió sus dos lenguas de fuego, con gesto de impotencia-. Te digo la verdad, ¡no sé cómo hacerlo!- Louise se alejó de Calcifer, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Escupir su corazón había sido espantoso, si, pero entre la invocación de su familiar, y la actitud rebelde de este su mente había estado pensando en mil y una cosas, y no se había parado a pensar por un momento lo que eso significaba. Por ello, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez que podría haberle costado la vida, y ella sin saberlo.

Louise encogió las piernas, enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar todas esas cosas a ella?

Calcifer contempló preocupado a la joven, que permanecía en silencio encogida en su silla. Poco a poco, Calcifer estiró una mano hacia la joven, poniéndola delicadamente en su hombro. Por suerte, los hombros de la joven estaban al desnudo, de manera que no corría peligro de quemarle el camisón.

-Esto… Louise… ¿Estás bien?- Louise no respondió al principio, de manera que Calcifer quitó la mano, y volvió a encararse al brasero-. Mira…ya sé que he dicho muchas cosas feas, y que no me hace mucha gracia eso de volver a estar atado en otro mundo que no sea el mío. Entiéndelo, he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de mi hogar, y cuando parecía que iba a volver…bueno… Aquí estoy…- dijo Calcifer, medio sonriendo, en un intento de animar a la joven. Sin embargo, esta siguió sin levantar la cabeza. Al ver que había fracasado, Calcifer volvió a ponerse serio, y se rascó la "nuca", sin saber bien como animar a Louise-. En fin, lo que quería decir, es que… Ya que parece que vamos a tener que pasar una buena temporada juntos… No veo porque no podría ser tu familiar.- Al oír eso, Louise pareció que reaccionaba. Poco a poco, levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Calcifer, que comprobó aliviado que, por lo menos, la joven no había estado llorando.

-… ¿lo dices en serio?...- dijo débilmente Louise. Al verla, Calcifer solo pudo sentir pena y algo de compasión por la joven. Si lo que había visto antes en el prado era como tenía que vivir ella cada día en aquel lugar, no le extrañaba que estuviera tan desesperada por conseguir algo de respeto, aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

-¡Por supuestos!- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente a Louise-. A ver, hagamos esto como es debido… Mírame de frente.- No sin cierta inseguridad, Louise volvió a sentarse bien en la silla, mirando de frente a Calcifer a los ojos-. Vale… Ahora, hagamos un pacto entre nosotros, pero esta vez de corazón, que para eso tenemos el mismo.- Calcifer pudo comprobar que, esta vez, su broma había conseguido arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a Louise, que ya parecía un poco más animada-. Y por favor, insisto en el tema del respeto. Si quieres que yo y los demás te respeten, has de ganártelo, no imponerlo ni exigirlo. A cambio, yo prometo hacer lo mismo contigo. ¿Entendido?- propuso Calcifer, extendiendo una de sus pequeñas y flamígeras manos.

Louise contempló dubitativa la mano que le ofrecía Calcifer. ¿Una maga y un familiar haciendo un pacto? ¿Cómo si fueran iguales? Nunca antes se había oído algo semejante. Se suponía que los familiares debían ser siervos sumisos de los magos, obedientes compañeros para la nobleza. Ella era una noble, y por tanto aquellos que estuvieran por debajo de ella debían inclinar la cabeza y seguir sus ordenes, pues no debía de haber mayor honor para un plebeyo que el poder satisfacer a un noble. Y sin embargo, allí estaba esa pequeña llama: una pequeña bola de fuego bocazas, con sus dos brillantes ojos, que le proponía que fueran… ¿amigos? ¿Socios? ¿Compañeros? Sonaba ridículo.

Y si era ridículo, ¿por qué sentía que empezaba a dudar? ¿Por qué se planteaba siquiera aceptar su oferta? ¿Tan desesperada estaba por que la aceptara? ¿Tan desesperada estaba por tener alguien en quien confiar en ese lugar, que renunciaría a su orgullo y se rebajaría al nivel de un familiar, convirtiéndose en su igual? ¿Tan desesperada…?

Si, estaba desesperada. Eso tenía que admitirlo. Cada día se veía obligada a ser el objeto de mofa y burla por parte de los otros hijos de nobles, mientras se pasaba las noches y las horas libres trabajando duro y esforzándose por conseguir tener éxito con la magia, un éxito que siempre parecía estar lejos del alcance de su mano, un éxito que se merecía más que nadie en aquel sitio. Aquellos a su nivel, los jóvenes magos de la Academia, quienes supuestamente deberían apoyarla y ser sus amigos, la despreciaban y se reían de ella con crueldad, aprovechando que estaba sola y que nadie querría mezclarse con…una Cero. Irónicamente, lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en toda la Academia era Kirche, su rival, y ella era una de las peores a la hora de sacarla de sus casillas. Verdaderamente, ya no sabía a que aferrarse.

Louise contempló la mano de Calcifer, sin saber bien si debía estrecharla o no.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. En vez del familiar desprecio o burla que solía ver en los ojos de los demás, ella solo podía ver sinceridad y amabilidad en esos pequeños ojitos. Calcifer mantuvo su cálida sonrisa.

-Confía en mí.- De todo lo que le podía haber pedido, le estaba pidiendo lo más difícil de todo: que confiara en él. En él, que acababa de entrar en su vida. Quien no había parado de llamarla "pelirosa", "niña", y que parecía no tener ni la clase ni la finura que ella esperaba obtener de su familiar. Quien…desde que había llegado, la había tratado con la misma sinceridad y honestidad que hasta entonces solo había mostrado el profesor Colbert, el único profesor que aun parecía tener la esperanza de que Louise consiguiera convertirse en una buena maga. Si, no era impresionante. No era bello, grácil, poderoso ni majestuoso como ella había pedido, pero…

Un tanto dubitativa al principio, Louise levantó la mano, y le estrechó la suya a Calcifer. La pequeña mano de Calcifer era cálida, no cálida de que diera calor, sino que irradiaba calma. Aquel contacto breve contacto entre ambos superó con creces cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido en su año viviendo en aquel lugar. Louise se encontró sonriendo sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Ves? Así estas mucho mejor- comentó Calcifer, señalando con un gesto la sonrisa de ella. Ligeramente avergonzada por el halago, Louise soltó la mano de Calcifer, y rápidamente recobró la compostura.

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise LeBlanc de la Vallière. ¿Aceptarás ser mi familiar hasta que nuestro contrato quede nulo?

-Si, aunque preferiría ser mejor tu compañero.- Carraspeando, Calcifer contestó a Louise-. Yo soy Calcifer. Mi verdadero nombre no puede ser pronunciado en ningún idioma, y mi hogar no puede ser alcanzado por ningún mortal. ¿Aceptarás ser mi compañera en lo que dure nuestro pacto juntos?

-Acepto, Calcifer.- Cuando acabaron, ambos sintieron como si sus corazones (o más bien, su corazón) se calentara, a medida que ambos sonreían, y reían un poco por lo extraño de la situación.

-Preveo que va a ser una aventura muy interesante, la que viviremos juntos tu y yo.

-Algo me dice que tu bocaza nos meterá en más de un lio, familiar.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo de familiar?- preguntó Calcifer, levantando una ceja.

-Eh, eras tú el que decía que el respeto había que ganárselo- comentó Louise, encogiéndose divertida de hombros. Levantándose de la silla, fue hacia su tocador, y cogiendo un cepillo empezó a pasarlo delicadamente por su larga melena rosa-. Si demuestras ser un buen familiar, empezaré a llamarte mas por tu nombre. Tú, mientras tanto, puedes dirigirte a mí como ama, o señorita.

-Uf, creo que prefiero Louise, la verdad…- resopló ligeramente Calcifer, dándose por vencido. Bastaría con aquello por esa noche-. Por cierto, hace rato que quería preguntártelo.

-¿El qué?- Calcifer señaló con la cabeza el montón de paja de al lado de la cama de Louise.

-¿Eso que hace ahí? ¿Tienes un perro o algo así?

-Ah, eso. Iba a ser tu cama, pero como eres un elemental de fuego, he pensado que sería mejor buscarte algo que no ardiera cuando te pusieras encima.

-Ah…entiendo…- comentó Calcifer, distraídamente. De pronto, se acordó de algo-… ¡espera un momento! ¡Yo no soy un elemental de fuego!

Extrañada, Louise dejó el cepillo, y se giró, encarándose de nuevo hacia Calcifer.

-¿Cómo que no eres un elemental? Si estas hecho de fuego…

-Si, pero yo no soy un elemental de fuego. Yo soy otra cosa- comentó algo molesto Calcifer. No parecía mucho, pero que le confundieran con un simple espíritu de la naturaleza le tocaba ligeramente las narices. El era, después de todo, mucho más fuerte e impresionante.

-Y si no eres un elemental, ¿qué eres?- Calcifer se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto, antes de responder.

-Pues…un demonio.- Después de todo, los demonios no eran tan raros en Ignary. Hasta un mago podía convertirse en un usando la magia, y fácilmente podían invocar dos o tres para realizar tareas simples.

El cepillo de Louise cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de Calcifer. Louise permanecía petrificada en su silla, con la misma expresión facial de antes de responder. Fijándose mucho, Calcifer alcanzó a ver temblar ligeramente el parpado de Louise, pero aparte de eso, la joven no movía ni un pelo.

-Esto…Louise. ¿Estás bien?- se encontró preguntando de nuevo Calcifer.

En vez de responder, el cuerpo de Louise se torció ligeramente hacia adelante, todavía en la misma postura de antes, y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Alarmado, Calcifer se apresuró a llegar junto a Louise, agarrando dos palos de madera de la pila de al lado de su brasero, y usándolos como zancos improvisados para llegar junto al cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Louise, Louise! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Loui-! -Calcifer comprobó que nada malo parecía pasarle a Louise. A parte de su cómica expresión de shock, parecía que únicamente se había desmayado. Lo que él no entendía era porque. Si solo había dicho que era un demonio…

Mas aliviado, Calcifer fue hacia la cama de la joven, y agarró usando uno de los palo una almohada y la sabana. Llevándolas junto a Louise, consiguió poner la almohada bajo su cabeza, y la cubrió con la sabana. Ni siquiera se planteó arrastrarla hasta la cama. No era precisamente fuerte, y sin brazos ni piernas de verdad no llegaría muy lejos.

-Buenas noches, Louise- dijo Calcifer, apagando la vela de la mesa de un soplido, y volviendo a su brasero, donde se dispuso para dormir el también. Mañana seria su primer día en aquel mundo tan nuevo y extraño, y más le valía estar descansado para lo que fuera que fuera a encontrar. Antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, un último pensamiento brotó de la mente de Calcifer.

"… me pica la frente".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la Academia:

Jean Colbert, lejos de irse a dormir, repasaba sin descanso una y otra vez el viejo libro que había estado leyendo durante tanto rato. No había duda. Habia buscado en todos los archivos, había comprobado una y otra vez su teoría temiendo equivocarse, y todas las pruebas apuntaban al mismo lugar.

-Si, no hay duda…- murmuró, con semblante preocupado-. Pero esto… no es posible.

En el libro, una larga hoja detallaba la historia de una leyenda que se remontaba al origen de su propia cultura. A un lado, se encontraba la ilustración de unas marcas. Unas marcas que, ese mismo día, había visto grabadas a fuego en la frente de un familiar muy especial. Unas marcas… que no auguraban nada bueno.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis? Me está gustando mucho como está yendo esto, de verdad. No se aun como va a acabar, pero ya tengo más o menos pensado el rumbo que seguirá este relato, de manera que espero que vosotros también lo disfrutéis, y acordaos de comentar que os ha parecido, o si creéis que habría que cambiar algo.**

 **Como curiosidad, añadiré que, en un principio, Calcifer iba a revelarles a todos en el prado que era un demonio, provocando que Colbert le atacara, que todos entraran en pánico, y que se viera obligado a explicar lo que el entendía por "demonio". Sin embargo, creí mejor quitarlo. Es decir, imaginaos que sois el por un momento: "¡Oh, vaya, un demonio aparece delante mío, le roba el corazón a una alumna, y dice que no pasa nada! Bueno, pues sigamos con lo nuestro…". No encontraba la forma de que la cosa no quedara tan surrealista como eso, de manera que lo eliminé, de manera que ahora solo Louise conoce la identidad de Calcifer.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El poder del familiar

A la mañana siguiente:

Los rayos del Sol entraron en la habitación a través de la enorme ventana junto a la cama, bañando con su cálida luz el cuerpo de Louise. La luz de la mañana despertó a la joven, que se retorció apaciblemente bajo las sabanas, tratando de disfrutar lo máximo posible de la comodidad de su cama, y agradeciendo el calor extra del Sol. Se sentía bien. Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos, preparándose para encarar un nuevo día.

- **Buenos días, Louise…** \- De repente, se oyó una espantosa voz susurrando junto a ella. Girándose hacia el origen de aquella luz, se encontró con que todo su cuarto se encontraba envuelto en tinieblas. Las sombras cubrían cada rincón de la habitación, impidiéndole discernir la silueta alguno de los muebles de la estancia, siendo únicamente visibles dos puntos rojos situados a gran altura del suelo. Louise contempló con creciente terror aquellas dos esferas rojas, mientras sentía como si la oscuridad allí presente tirara de ella, a medida que se tragaba la luz que venía de la ventana-. **¿Qué tal has dormido?** \- preguntó alegremente el dueño de aquella voz, una voz oscuro, pérfida y aterradora.

-¿Quién…quien eres tú?- preguntó, con su cuerpo temblando de puro miedo. Dando un paso al frente, el ser que había hablado se reveló, dejando que el Sol mostrara la verdad de su temible aspecto. Se trataba de un monstruo de más de dos metros de alto, con un cuerpo alargado y negro que parecía haberse derretido por toda la habitación. A medida que el cuerpo se estrechaba para dar paso al tronco, este empezaba a adquirir un aspecto más humano, revelando un torso musculoso y rojo como la sangre, cubierto con formas y dibujos tan negros como el resto de la sala. Del tronco salían dos enormes brazos musculosos, varias veces más largos de lo que deberían, que terminaban en unas manos acabadas en garras afiladas. Sin embargo, lo más espeluznante de todo era la cabeza.

La cabeza era una especie de ovalo liso, con una raya que la atravesaba por el medio en vertical. En la base del ovalo, se podía ver una boca llena de afilados dientes, torcida en forma de media luna a causa de la cruel y burlona sonrisa que presentaba. Donde deberían estar los ojos, había dos enormes ojos saltones, que daban vueltas sin control, como si quisieran observarlo todo en rápida sucesión, completamente inyectados en sangre. No tenía nariz. Encima de la cabeza, se podía ver una grasienta mata de pelo largo, negro y trenzado en largas tiras descuidadas de las que salían arañas, moscas y toda clase de insectos sin parar.

- **Oh, Louise… Me hiere que no me reconozcas…-** dijo la espeluznante criatura, fingiendo estar triste. Poco a poco, la criatura se subió a la cama, sin que Louise, que estaba paralizada de puro terror, pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. El cuerpo gelatinoso de aquel ser acabó de cubrir la estancia, engullendo la ventana y acabando con los rayos del Sol. En cuanto se hubo apagado la luz, las partes rojas de aquel ser empezaron a brillar, bañando con su luz rojiza a Louise a medida que se le iba acercando-. **Veras, yo…-** La cara de aquel ser se paró a escasos centímetros de la suya. Tal era el terror que sentía Louise que no podía dejar de temblar, moviéndose violentamente mientras sentía el calor que desprendía aquel ser enfrente suyo. Su cara de terror se reflejaba en la superficie ovalada de aquel ser, que de repente abrió su enorme boca, mostrando un profundo agujero oscuro más grande que su propio cuerpo. Justo cuando creía que se la iba a tragar, algo apareció de su interior. Una tenue luz roja empezó a salir de las profundidades de aquel vórtice de oscuridad, a medida que un calor cada vez más extremo empezaba a manar de aquel ser, de manera que pronto Louise estuvo cubierta de sudor, y le empezó a costar poder respirar. Cuando creía que ya no podía aguantar más aquel calor, lo vio… Lo que estaba saliendo de aquella oscuridad… Lo que estaba buscando la salida de la boca de aquel monstruo… Era Calcifer- **… ¡SOY TU FAMILIAR!-** gritó Calcifer, su forma antes amable ahora transformada en una cruel imitación de él mismo, con unos ojos crueles y espantosos, una sonrisa dentuda, y un cuerpo hecho de fuego que lo arrasaba todo a su paso. Las llamas se tragaron al monstruo, la habitación…Y a Louise, que solo podía gritar a medida que la risa cruel de Calcifer se extendía entre todo aquel caos.

...

Louise abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe a medida que su agitada respiración intentaba calmarse para volver a un ritmo más normal. Consternada, Louise apartó la sudada sabana que la cubría y se comprobó todo el cuerpo, esperando encontrar numerosas quemaduras y heridas, pero no había ni una. Estaba bien. Había sido todo una pesadilla. Inspirando hondo, Louise intentó calmarse, mientras volvía a recostarse en su duro colchón, aliviada de que todo hubiera sido solo… ¿Duro colchón?

Palpando con la mano, Louise comprobó que en vez de encontrar el tacto suave del colchón de su cama, se encontró con la dureza y aspereza propias de la madera. Incorporándose de nuevo, Louise descubrió la causa: no estaba en su cama, sino en el suelo, junto al tocador. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó: la conversación con Calcifer, la revelación de que este era un demonio,… Y su desmayo. Algo avergonzada por lo ocurrido, Louise dirigió su mirada hacia el brasero donde reposaba Calcifer. Este dormitaba plácidamente encima de un tronco a medio quemar, abrazado a él como si de un cojín enorme se tratara, a medida que pequeñas volutas de humo blanco salían de su boca cada vez que expiraba. En comparación con el Calcifer de su sueño, ese parecía tan tierno e inocente como un cachorrito… Un cachorrito que roncaba volutas de humo, pero un cachorrito al fin y al cabo. "Si me desmayé anoche, ¿quién me tapó con la sabana? ¿Y la almohada?". De nuevo, Louise volvió a mirar a Calcifer, preguntándose si aquello había sido obra de aquel pequeño ser de fuego que afirmaba ser un demonio.

"Mi familiar es un demonio…", pensó para si Louise, meditando sobre ello con más calma de la que había tenido anoche. Si eso era cierto, entonces estaba en un lio de proporciones incalculables. Si se enteraban los demás, no solo la echarían de allí, sino que sería acusada de brujería, y la tildarían de maga oscura. La Iglesia la perseguiría como a una hereje tras excomulgarla, y la quemarían en la hoguera. ¡O lo que era peor, su madre podía enterarse! Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Louise, a medida que se imaginaba la dura mirada desaprobadora de su madre cuando se enterase, y la clase de castigos a los que la sometería por ello. Casi prefería lo de la hoguera.

Por suerte, nadie sabía que Calcifer era un demonio, salvo ella. Si lo hablaba con él antes, no debería de haber ningún peligro. Después de todo, a él tampoco le interesaba que ella muriera, de manera que si le explicaba lo que sucedería si alguien lo descubría, estaba segura de que cerraría lo boca. Louise se frotó los ojos, bostezando ampliamente. Qué manera de empezar el día…

Somnolienta, Louise se dirigió hacia el armario, mientras se ponía su atuendo ordinario de estudiante. En el brasero, Calcifer seguía durmiendo, ajeno a la preocupación de Louise, que se irritó con él a causa de ello. "Maldito familiar, que en menos de un día ya me ha provocado tantos dolores de cabeza…". Si al menos hubiera tenido manos, le habría despertado para que la ayudara a vestirse, pero como solo tenía lenguas de fuego, prefería que se mantuviera todo lo alejado posible de su ropa.

Mientras se arreglaba la capa, Louise fue hasta el brasero, y le dio una ligera patada, sacudiéndolo.

-¡Eh familiar, despierta!- exclamó Louise, dirigiéndose de nuevo al tocador. Calcifer se incorporó, limpiándose un tenue reguero de baba de fuego que le había quedado colgando de la comisura de los labios, mientras contemplaba con ojos somnolientos todo lo que le rodeaba. Bostezando, cogió otro tronco de la pila de al lado, y lo puso debajo suyo.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo… Tú me habías invocado ayer- dijo mirando a Louise, que había acicalado su larga melena con dirigentes y calculados movimientos de cepillo, fruto de años de práctica en esa tarea-. Louise Lefranc de la Valialgo, ¿verdad?

-¡Es Louise Françoise LeBlanc de la Vallière!- comentó molesta, apretando con la mano su cepillo de pelo-. Por lo menos podrías hacer el esfuerzo de aprendértelo, ¿no crees? Y, además, te tendrás que referir a mí siempre como "ama".

-Mmm-hmm…- comentó distraído Calcifer, demasiado dormido como para prestarle mucha atención a la niña mimada que le había invocado ayer. Puede que hubiera aceptado ser su familiar, pero eso no significaba que le cayera bien todavía-. Lo que usted mande, "ama Louise"- dijo, acabando en un bostezo.

Louise acabó de prepararse, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Satisfecha, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió brevemente. Al otro lado, se encontraba el objeto que había mandado hacer buscar para ella.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Calcifer cuando Louise metió el objeto en cuestión en la sala.

-No puedo estar todo el día llevándote en las manos, y no pienso cargar con tus troncos por ahí. Por tanto, he hecho que me traigan este farol para llevarte conmigo a clase- comentó Louise, mostrándole el farol a Calcifer. Se trataba de una pequeña jaula cilíndrica, hecho con rejas de hierro y con una anilla en la punta para colgarla de donde fuera. En la base, se encontraba una pequeña platina para poner el combustible del farol. Con cuidado, Louise sacó a Calcifer del brasero, y lo depositó en el interior del farol. En cuanto tocó la platina, el aceite que contenía empezó a arder, manteniendo encendido a Calcifer.

-Bueno, no es gran cosa, pero menos es nada. Aunque no me gusta mucho eso de tener que quemar aceite. Veras, el problema con el aceite es que…

-Ah, cállate ya- comentó malhumorada Louise, que no estaba para aguantar las tonterías de su familiar de buena mañana. Colgándose el farol a un lado de la cintura, Louise cogió su varita, y salió por la puerta. Era hora del desayuno.

* * *

Más tarde, en el comedor de la Academia:

"Santo fundador Brimir, concédeme paciencia…", rezaba Louise en su interior, mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no ponerse a chillar delante de todo el mundo. Realmente su familiar estaba decidido a poner a prueba su paciencia.

Desde el mismo instante en que habían puesto un pie en el comedor (bueno, desde que ELLA había puesto un pie. Maldito familiar, tan inútil que no podía ni andar por si mismo…), Calcifer no había parado quieto ni un momento. Si no era observando boquiabierto las enormes dimensiones de la estancia, era observando impresionado las tres larguísimas mesas repletas de comida y de jóvenes nobles, que impacientes charlaban entre ellos hasta que fuera la hora de desayunar, o contemplando extrañado las pequeñas estatuas que, semejantes a muñecas, daban nombre a aquel lugar, el Comedor Alviss. Ignorando lo máximo posible los comentarios y preguntas de Calcifer, Louise avanzó con paso decidido junto a una de las mesas, buscando un sitio libre donde sentarse. A medida que caminaba, no podía evitar escuchar los comentarios de los otros estudiantes, quienes no podían o no querían hablar lo bastante bajo para que ella no les oyera.

-Mira, es Louise la Cero.

-Dicen que ayer consiguió realizar un hechizo bien.

-¿En serio? Eso me extraña mucho.

-Dicen que invocó una pequeña llama. Un elemental menor, tal vez.

-La verdad, no parece demasiado impresionante. Quiero decir, mírala… ¡Si lo lleva colgando de la cadera!

-Fijo que ni siquiera es un elemental. Tal sea una solo llama conjurada, o alguna mascota que habrá comprado por ahí, para hacerla pasar por su familiar.

Al oír esos comentarios, Calcifer quiso llamar la atención de Louise, preguntándose si la joven los había oído también, pero Louise siguió ignorándole, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, Louise encontró un sitio libre, que para su desgracia era el mismo que se encontraba justo en frente de Kirche. Esta se encontraba en esos momentos charlando animadamente con su amiga Tabitha, una joven pequeña como Louise, pero con el pelo azul y mucho más corto, y unas gafas de color rojo sobre su nariz. Como siempre, se encontraba en esos momentos leyendo otro de sus libros, como si en realidad no le estuviera prestando atención a la joven germaniana, quien continuó charlando como si nada.

-Vaya, pero si es Louise la Cero- dijo Kirche nada más verla. Haciendo un serio esfuerzo por hacer ver que no le había afectado, Louise tomó asiento, depositando a Calcifer en el suelo junto a ella-. Y veo que te has traído contigo a tu pequeño elemental, ¿eh?- Kirche miró bajo la mesa el farolillo en el que se encontraba Calcifer, el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos obviamente nada contento por el frio trato que estaba recibiendo-. Es curioso. Creí que los familiares no estaban permitidos aquí dentro.

-Este es… un caso excepcional- dijo simplemente Louise. Obviamente que no iba a dejar a Calcifer solo con el resto de familiares, si su vida dependía de mantenerlo a él con vida. Aunque eso no era necesario que lo supiera nadie más-. Mi familiar debe permanecer siempre junto a mí, en todo momento.- Kirche sonrió, levantando una ceja.

-¿O~ho? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que eche a correr y te abandone a la primera de cambio? ¡Ah no, espera, si ni siquiera tiene piernas para hacerlo JAJAJAJAJA!- El comentario de Kirche provocó que un par de los nobles más cercanos se echaran a reír también, mientras Louise se limitaba a mantener la cabeza alta, apretando los puños bajo la mesa. El único que se dio cuenta de ello fue Calcifer, que preocupado dedicó una mirada a Louise, la cual no ella no percibió.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron reunidos, juntos entonaron un rezo a su fundador antes de empezar a comer de los elegantes platos que tenían delante. ¿Cómo alguien podía comer esa clase de comida tan pesada ya de buena mañana…? Que gente tan rara. Mientras Louise daba pequeños bocados a su desayuno, Calcifer continuó llamándola

-Eh, Louise…

-…

-Louiiiise…

-…

-¡Louiiiiise!

-…- Una pequeña marca roja, como si fuera una vena, hizo acto de presencia en la sien de Louise, quien realmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pelirosa. Eh, pelirosa…

-Ehm, Louise…Creo que tu familiar te llama…- le comentó discretamente a Louise el estudiante de su lado.

-Solo ignórale- comentó tajante, cortando otro bocado de su plato y llevándoselo a los labios con altivez. Molesto, Calcifer decidió probar otra táctica.

-… pechos planos.

-¡YA ESTAS RETIRANDO ESO!- saltó de pronto Louise, clavando con furia el tenedor en la madera de la mesa, y sobresaltando a Kirche y al resto de estudiantes. El único que no parecía afectado era Calcifer, que se limitó a mirar a Louise con ojos medio abiertos de puro tedio.

-Vaya, por fin me haces caso.- Louise apretó los dientes, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenia de coger ese condenado farol y lanzarlo por la ventana. "Cálmate…recuerda que si lo matas, te mueres tu también…Regla de Hierro…Regla de Hierro…". Suspirando, Louise miró molesta a Calcifer.

-A ver, ¿qué querías?

-Tengo hambre- se limitó a decir Calcifer, con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Tienes aceite en la lámpara. Come.- Al oír aquello, Calcifer resopló, lanzando una pequeña llamarada, que rápidamente se convirtió en humo.

-Yo no me estoy comiendo el aceite, "ama". Al igual que tu, necesito comida de verdad. Para tu información, no me como ni el aceite ni la madera que quemo.

-Si tú no tienes ni estomago…

-Puede que no tenga estomago, pero lo que si tengo es hambre, y no estaría de más que me alimentaras, ya que voy a ser tu familiar. El deber de un mago debería ser, por lo menos, poder cuidar de su familiar para que no se muera de hambre.

Louise pareció que iba a decir algo, pero simplemente suspiró resignada. Levantando a Calcifer, lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-Está bien…- comentó exasperada-. A ver, ¿tú que comes?

-La verdad, casi cualquier cosa orgánica: comida, pelo, madera,…

-¡Si acabas de decir que no comes madera!

-Y no me la como. Lo que hacía antes era simplemente consumirla.- Louise levantó ambas manos, visiblemente irritada por la de vueltas que estaba empezando a dar esa conversación.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?

-Te lo explicaré con un ejemplo. Tú respiras, es decir, coges aire, y con ese aire te mantienes con vida, ¿verdad?- Louise asintió-. A parte, tú necesitas comer, porque solo del aire no puedes subsistir, ¿no?- Louise volvió a asentir. Para entonces, Kirche y Tabitha habían dejado de centrarse en su desayuno para escuchar con interés a la pequeña llama-. Pues en mi caso es lo mismo, solo que en vez de aire, yo necesito combustible, es decir, algo que quemar. A parte de eso, también puedo comer como tú o el resto de personas aquí presentes.

-Vale, ya lo he entendido.

-Bien. Ahora… ¿me darás algo para comer?- preguntó Calcifer. Louise lo meditó unos instantes, observando como la llama de Calcifer oscilaba de un lado para el otro. Darle algo de comer a su familiar tampoco era nada del otro mundo, pero en realidad quería rehusarse por dos razones: primera, porque estaba segura que alimentar a un demonio tenía que ser, como mínimo, pecado, y si no, una herejía. Bastante malo era que lo hubiera invocado a la Academia, y que encima lo estuviera paseando por todo el edificio, en un intento de demostrarles a todos que ella también podía usar la magia. Confraternizar con demonios, y orgullo desmedido… Sí, eso tenía que ser pecado como mínimo.

La segunda razón era simplemente que Calcifer no se lo había ganado aun. Por lo que sabía de el hasta ahora, no parecía ser el familiar más útil del mundo. No podía andar, coger cosas, ni valerse por sí mismo sin madera o aceite cerca. Tal vez pudiera controlar el fuego, como solían hacer los elementales, pero desconocía que oscuros y perturbadores poderes podía tener un demonio, y casi prefería no tener que averiguarlo. Desde luego, el sueño de esa noche la había dejado bastante tocada respecto a Calcifer.

Mientras seguía inmersa en sus cavilaciones, Louise alcanzó a ver de reojo como Kirche cogía su pan, le arrancaba un buen pedazo, y se lo tendía a Calcifer, que lo observó con expresión hambrienta.

-Toma, aquí tienes- dijo Kirche con tono amable. Usando sus dos lenguas de fuego, Calcifer agarró el trozo de pan.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. ¡Que aproveche…!- Calcifer abrió la boca al máximo, casi partiendo su pequeño cuerpo en dos, mientras se preparaba para tragarse el trozo de pan de un viaje. Sin embargo, el grito de Louise le detuvo antes de poder conseguirlo.

-¡Eh, ¿qué crees que haces, alimentando al familiar de otro mago?!- preguntó Louise, entre furiosa y…bueno, mas furiosa. Kirche se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, algo había que hacer, considerando que parecías dispuesta a matar de hambre a tu pobre familiar. Además…- Estirando la mano, Kirche la apoyó encima de Calcifer, acariciando maternalmente la cresta de sus llamas, mientras este cerraba los ojos y sonreía de puro placer-…, no podía permitir que algo tan mono pasara hambre enfrente de mí.

Las carantoñas de Kirche no hicieron más que aumentar el enfado de Louise, solo que esta vez el enfado iba dirigido a su familiar, esa pequeña bola de fuego traidora. "Mis llamas no te harán daño por nuestro vinculo", ¡y un jamón! Estaba claro que Calcifer estaba dejando que Kirche lo acariciara.

-¡Serás…!- Louise apretó los puños, mirando con furia a Calcifer, que continuó regodeándose bajo las tiernas caricias de Kirche. Esta miraba con ternura a la pequeña llamita. Puede que no fuera su familiar, pero era un elemental de fuego, y como la orgullosa maga de fuego que era ella, no podía evitar admitir que, en cierta manera, no le hubiera importado que aquel pequeño ser hubiera sido su familiar. Aun así, no hubiera cambiado a su querido Flame por nada del mundo, lo cual no evitaba que la joven germaniana intentara picar lo máximo posible a la joven Vallière.

Decidida, Louise agarró la jaula, apartando de golpe a Calcifer de Kirche, y salió del comedor con paso decidido, mientras Calcifer se balanceaba de un lado para otro violentamente en su jaula. Kirche contempló entre satisfecha y decepcionada como su rival se llevaba demasiado pronto a aquella monada de familiar. Hinchando un poco los mofletes, Kirche prosiguió con su desayuno, mientras Tabitha continuaba desayunando a su aire.

-…infantil…- fue el único comentario que salió de los labios de la joven, a lo cual Kirche únicamente suspiró, y sonrió un poco a su amiga.

-Es posible, pero no sería digna del apellido Zervest si no pudiera al menos sacar de sus casillas a una Vallière, ¿no?- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además…- Kirche contemplo con codicia al pequeño elemental, dando tumbos en su pequeño farol mientras Louise se lo llevaba de allí-…, aun no he terminado con ese pequeño elemental de fuego…- medio susurró Kirche, relamiéndose un poco mientras veía como su nuevo objeto de deseo abandonaba la estancia.

...

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?- exclamó Louise, una vez hubieron abandonado el comedor. Poniendo el farol de manera que sus caras quedaran la una frente a la otra, la joven le había empezado a gritar, furiosa. Por suerte para él, pensó Calcifer, no tenía orejas, porque de lo contrario el grito de la joven le hubiera taladrado los tímpanos. Aun así, el grito de la joven hizo titilar ligeramente su llama, como si un pequeño huracán hubiera intentado extinguirlo.

-¿"En que estaba pensando"? Más bien en que estas pensando tú. ¿A qué vienen estos gritos?- preguntó molesto Calcifer.

-Escúchame bien. Como tu ama, te ordeno que te mantengas alejado en todo momento de esa Zervest, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-¿Pero por qué…?

-¿¡Te ha quedado claro!?- Una vez más, el grito de Louise hizo titilar a Calcifer.

-Vale, vale… Lo he pillado…- dijo Calcifer, con aire de rendición-. A todo esto, ¿qué problema tienes tú con esa chica? Realmente parece que no te cae nada bien.

-Es sencillo: ella es una Zervest, y yo una Vallière. Nuestras dos familias han sido enemigas durante muchas generaciones. Por tanto, es normal que no nos llevemos bien. Además…- comentó Louise, apretando los puños, mientras una pequeña vena roja se le marcaba en la sien-…, siempre que puede, esa maldita Kirche encuentra alguna excusa para venir a reírse de mí. ¡No la aguanto!

-Ah, ¿era por eso? Yo creí que la odiabas porque ella tenía mucho mas…- empezó a decir Calcifer, agarrándose los dos enormes pechos de fuego que había creado en su cuerpo con las manos. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la frase, pero, Louise había empezado a hacerle dar vueltas con la mano, agitando su farol en círculos como si fuera a lanzarlo. Calcifer, mareado, solo podía farfullar exclamaciones incoherentes, mientras el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, Louise dejó de marear a Calcifer. Al menos, pensó entre jadeos, le había servido para liberar algo de estrés. Mientras tanto, Calcifer se medio derritió al fondo del farol, con sus pequeños ojos dando vueltas cómicamente en su cara. Una vez más, Louise levantó a Calcifer hasta llegar a su mismo nivel.

-Ahora, escúchame con atención- dijo con un tono algo más serio y preocupado. Calcifer trató de despejarse, mirando confundido a la joven-. Es importante que no le digas a nadie lo que me dijiste a mi ayer sobre ti. Si alguien pregunta, eres un elemental menor, ¿está claro?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay con que sepan que soy un de-…?

-¡Calla, calla, calla! ¡No lo digas aquí fuera!- medio gritó, medio susurró Louise, mirando preocupada a su alrededor por si hubiera habido alguien cercano que pudiera haber oído a Calcifer. Por suerte, en esos momentos se encontraban a solas, a un lado del pequeño portal de piedra que daba paso al comedor. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba la pequeña colección de criaturas que el resto de alumnos habían invocado el día antes, demasiado distraídos con sus respectivos desayunos como para prestarles alguna clase de atención. Suspirando medio aliviada, volvió a centrar su atención en Calcifer-. Mira, no sé como verán a los demonios en el lugar de donde vengas, familiar, pero aquí el tratar con demonios es un crimen espantoso e imperdonable. Si alguien se entera de lo que eres, la Santa Iglesia podría condenarme a la hoguera.

-¿Y que harían conmigo? Porque las hogueras a mi no me hacen ni cosquillas- comentó despreocupado Calcifer.

-A ti seguramente se introducirían en un caldero de agua bendita.- Al oír mencionar un caldero de agua, Calcifer tragó saliva. Bendita o no, estaba claro que aquello sí que le haría algo más que cosquillas.

-Está bien, mensaje recibido. Por lo que a los demás concierne, soy un elemental menor.

Una vez hubo lidiado con su principal preocupación, Louise volvió a entrar en el comedor. Por desgracia para ella, el único sitio libre seguía siendo el asiento situado justo en frente de Kirche, de manera que tuvo que soportar como la joven Zervest se pasaba el rato lanzando miraditas seductoras a su familiar, e intentando en varias ocasiones entablar conversación con él y tocarlo. Sin excepción, Louise les interrumpía sacudiendo el farol para cortar a Calcifer, hasta que se cansó y volvió a dejar a su familiar en el suelo, junto a ella, para decepción de Kirche. Esta vez, sin embargo, Louise se acordó de darle a su familiar su propio pan, el cual le dio las gracias y procedió a comérselo sin más dilación. A pesar de no tener dientes, Calcifer partía grandes bocados de pan con la boca, churruscando el pan en segundos con el fuego de su cuerpo, mientras este se ennegrecía y convertía en cenizas en su interior. "De manear que así es como come…" pensó Louise, mirando desayunar a su familiar de reojo, mientras daba rápidamente cuenta del suyo.

Una vez hubieron acabado de desayunar todos los estudiantes, estos empezaron a dispersarse por la Academia, charlando con sus amigos, volviendo a sus habitaciones, o dirigiéndose a otros sitios desconocidos. Louise, por su parte, se colgó a Calcifer de la cadera, y salió del comedor, sin acercarse a nadie, y sin que nadie hiciera el intento de acercarse a ella. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Calcifer, que se preguntó si su "ama" tendría algún amigo o alguien con quien hablar en aquella Academia, aparte de su tan odiada rival.

-Oye, Louise.

-Dirígete a mí con respeto, familiar- comentó Louise, sin aminorar el paso.

-Podría decir lo mismo- respondió Calcifer-. En fin, a lo que iba… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Hoy no hay clase para los de segundo año, de manera que estos pueden dedicar el día a comunicarse con sus nuevos familiares y así conocerse mejor.

-Ah, y es ahí a donde vamos ahora mismo, ¿no?- comentó, señalando con la cabeza las mesas que ocupaban el césped, llenas de alegres estudiantes que acariciaban y charlaban animadamente a sus respectivos familiares, ya fueran animales comunes o criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, Louise cambió de sentido, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la torre donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los estudiantes.

-Ni hablar. Nosotros nos vamos de vuelta a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? No puedo arriesgarme a que la gente descubra lo que eres, de manera que será mejor que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me escondas durante el resto de tu vida de los ojos de la gente? ¡Pues menuda vida que nos espera juntos!- Louise ralentizó el paso, mirando al frente algo menos decidida-. Tampoco es como si fuera a contarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿sabes? Como bien dijiste antes, me juego la vida yo también en todo esto. Además, algo de sol te vendrá bien. Por si no te has fijado, estas mas pálida que un fantasma.- Lo que Calcifer no dijo era que también le vendría bien socializar mas con los demás, pasar un rato con personas y no irse tanto por su cuenta. Puede que eso incluso la ayudara con su problema del rechazo social. Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta. Sabía bien que alguien tan orgulloso como Louise no accedería si esa fuera la única razón que le planteara. Louise se detuvo, mirando algo ruborizada a Calcifer.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Aunque…- Louise miró dubitativa al grupo de estudiantes, mientras estos jugueteaban alegremente con sus familiares y charlaban animados los unos con los otros. Tampoco parecía mala idea-. Muy bien, de acuerdo- dijo Louise, recobrando la compostura-. Ya que tan desesperadamente quieres que vayamos, tu ama será generosa y te complacerá. Mas te vale que seas agradecido, familiar- proclamó con altivez Louise, demasiado tozuda y orgullosa como para admitir que Calcifer tenía razón. Este, que no se dejaba engañar por el altivo gesto de la joven, sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, mi generosa ama- dijo con un ligero tono burlón, disimulado, mientras hacia una reverencia a la joven para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Louise y Calcifer fueron hasta una de las mesas libres que quedaban en el césped. Tras ordenar a una de las sirvientas que rondaban por las mesas que le trajeran un té, Louise depositó a Calcifer en la mesa, enfrente de ella. Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su bebida, Louise entrelazó sus dedos, y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, mirando a Calcifer.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, como tú querías. Ahora, ¿qué?- preguntó perezosamente Louise, quien no tenía demasiadas ganas de todo aquello.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora tenemos que hablar para conocernos mejor, ¿no?

-Está bien. Empieza por decirme exactamente qué es lo que puedes hacer.

-Pues aquí donde me ves, soy capaz de hacer cosas asombrosas- dijo Calcifer, hinchando el pecho presumido-. Antes de encontrarte, yo era el compañero del gran mago Howl, uno de los magos más poderosos del reino, quien servía a la realeza bajo diferentes seudónimos para esconder su identidad. Sin mí, dudo que hubiera sido conseguir tanta fama, te lo aseguro.

-¿El mago Howl? No me suena de nada- comentó Louise, nada impresionada con las habladurías de su familiar-. ¿Cómo era?

\- Pues era…- entonces, Calcifer reparó en una de las mesas que le rodeaban, ocupada por una joven pareja de estudiantes, un chico y una chica. La chica tenía una larga mata de pelo rubio, curiosamente peinada en forma de rulos y tirabuzones, pero quien le había llamado la atención era el chico. Con su ropa y estilo de guaperas, su cabello rubio y sus gestos de caballero rompecorazones, parecía una copia más joven de Howl-…, mira, era más o menos como ese de ahí, solo que con el pelo peinado de otra forma, era más alto y guapo, y no hacia tantos gestos estúpidos- dijo, señalando con la cabeza al joven mago. Louise miró a quien Calcifer estaba señalando, y encarno una ceja.

-¿Hablas de Giche de Gramont?- Louise seguía sin estar impresionada-. ¿Y ese Howl también solía tener la costumbre de cortejar a diferentes chicas?

-¡Uy, si, ya te digo…!- comentó Calcifer, divertido-. Incluso corrían rumores de que le gustaba robarles el corazón a las chicas guapas, pero todo eso acabó cuando conoció a una chica muy especial.- Louise notó que el tono de Calcifer había cambiado a uno más nostálgico. ¿Quién debía de ser esa chica?

-Familiar, te estás yendo por las ramas. Creo haberte dicho que me digas de que eres capaz tu, no a quien serviste en el pasado- comentó molesta Louise, mientras sacaba de golpe a Calcifer del recuerdo en el que fuera que estuviera inmerso. Algo molesto el también, Calcifer se limitó a resoplar.

-Vale, vale, no te enfades… Muy bien, lo que yo soy capaz de hacer es…

-¡Ah, Giche-sama!- exclamó de pronto la voz de una joven, llamando la atención de Louise y Calcifer. La dueña de aquella voz era una joven estudiantes con el mantón marrón, a diferencia del negro que portaba Louise, con el pelo liso y de un marrón mas oscuro que el de su ropa. En sus manos, portaba una pequeña cesta blanca, delicadamente transportaba mientras se apresuraba a la mesa donde estaban situados el joven Gramont y su acompañante. Este, al ver a la joven acercárseles, se le congeló el rostro, buscando rápidamente con la mirada alguna posible ruta de escape, pero no encontró ninguna.

Rodeados por todos los estudiantes, que contemplaban divertidos la escena, Giche y las dos jóvenes fueron los protagonistas de una corta y merecida exhibición de justicia kármica, cuando se descubrió que el joven mago había estado cortejando en secreto a las dos jóvenes estudiantes, y este recibió un merecido bofetón en la mejilla de su parte, antes de que estas se alejaran del lugar, la rubia hecha una furia, y la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos. Entre risas, algunos de los espectadores comentaron divertidos que Giche se lo había buscado el mismo, con su manera de ser tan libertina.

Una vez se hubo recuperado y puesto de pie, la vergüenza inicial dio paso a la rabia, mientras el joven buscaba rápidamente al causante de su desdicha. No tuvo que buscar demasiado: allí, entre el grupo de estudiantes, se encontraba una solitaria criada, quien momentos antes había guiado a Katie hacia él. Se trataba de una criada más de la Academia, con el pelo oscuro bastante corto y unas singulares facciones que el joven no conseguía situar. Pero eso daba igual. Lo que importaba era que por su culpa se había descubierto el pastel, y le había fastidiado su perfecto plan para cortejar a Montmorency y a Katie a la vez. Aunque solo fuera eso, pensaba descargar su rabia contra ella, aunque se tratara de una belleza como ella.

-¡Tu, criada! ¿Con que derecho te has atrevido a provocar que esas dos pobres chicas acabaran llorando de semejante modo?- exclamó, señalando con un varita en forma de rosa a la sorprendida criada, quien por un momento pareció encogerse de miedo, al verse rodeada por las miradas de todos aquellos nobles, y apuntada con una varita por un furioso mago.

-Yo…yo…

-¿Acaso no ves que por tu culpa has provocado que yo, Giche el Bronce, haya sido víctima de un terrible malentendido? ¿Cómo planeas compensarme por ello? ¿Eh? ¡Dime, ¿cómo?!

La joven criada no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente había ayudado a una joven con su deseo de encontrarse con quien ella había creído que era su novio, y ahora se encontraba metida en esa situación. Los nobles no la ayudarían, y estaba claro que el resto del servicio no iba a jugarse el cuello por ella, de manera que estaba sola en ese lio. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar todo aquello. Ella sabía bien lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los nobles con los plebeyos como ella, meros siervos al servicio de aquellos nacidos con el talento de blandir la magia a voluntad. Si tenía suerte, solo la echarían de la Academia, lo cual acabaría matando de hambre a su familia, que prácticamente vivía de su sueldo en aquel lugar. Si no tenía tanta suerte… No podía ni imaginar lo que podrían hacerle.

-¡Eh, eso no es justo!- comentó Calcifer, observando indignado la escena que se desplegaba ante ellos. Furioso, vio que ninguno de aquellos "nobles" parecía dispuesto a ponerse del lado de la joven criada, de manera que se giró hacia Louise, que seguía contemplando la escena sin interés-. ¡Louise, tenemos que hacer algo! Esa chica no ha hecho nada malo.

-No tenemos que hacer nada- dijo tajante Louise-. Este asunto no nos concierne. Además, solo es una criada. ¿Qué importa lo que le pase?

Calcifer abrió los ojos, sorprendido e indignado de que Louise se mantuviera tan fría e impasible ante semejante injusticia, solo porque la víctima no fuera una noble como ella. ¿Qué que importaba lo que le pasase? Ya vería ella lo que importaba…

Sin que nadie le viera, Calcifer estiró una de sus lenguas de fuego hacia fuera del farol, haciéndola deslizarse por debajo de la mesa y luego por el césped como si de una serpiente se tratara. Mientras que ninguno de los otros nobles se dio cuenta de ello, absortos como estaban con los gritos de Giche, quien había empezado a acercarse lanzando indignadas reprimendas a la joven criada, que había caído desesperada de rodillas al suelo, Louise si que se percató de que la llama de Calcifer había empezado a rodear a Giche, acercándosele sigilosamente por la espalda.

-¡Familiar! ¿Qué estas…?

-Ssssh. Calla, que me desconcentras- le cortó Calcifer, tratando de centrarse para que su pequeña lengua de fuego no se deshiciera por el camino. Molesta por esa falta de respeto, Louise decidió reservarse la reprimenda a Calcifer hasta que hubiera acabado de ver que era lo que se proponía este.

Finalmente, Giche llegó hasta donde se encontraba la criada, Siesta. Esta, absolutamente aterrada, solo podía contemplar con pánico y miedo al iracundo noble que se erguía frente a ella, contemplándola con desprecio e indignación desde arriba. Mientras seguía despotricando contra ella, Giche levantó la mano para abofetearla, justo en el momento en que la lengua de fuego de Calcifer hacia acto de presencia a sus espaldas. Varios de los nobles se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y aunque más de uno intentó llamar la atención de Giche sobre ella, este se mantuvo concentrado en castigar a aquella insolente criada. Por tanto, no llegó a darse cuenta de cómo Calcifer le tocaba el borde de la capa con su fuego, prendiéndola y provocando que empezara a humear. Rápidamente, Calcifer recogió su lengua de fuego una vez hubo contemplando la tarea, sonriendo mientras varios de los nobles que le habían visto contemplaban extrañados al flamígero familiar. Con un silbido, Calcifer consiguió llamar la atención de Giche, deteniéndole justo cuando iba a golpear a Siesta, que se había cubierto débilmente con un brazo.

-¡Eh, rubiales!- exclamó divertido Calcifer. La grosería del comentario llamó la atención de Giche, quien contempló molesto a aquella insolente bola de fuego.

-¡Que insolencia! ¿Cómo osas dirigirte a un noble con tanto descaro, familiar?

-Oh, mil perdones. Únicamente quería comentarle que, tal vez, le gustaría echarle un rápido vistazo a su capa, nada mas- comentó alegremente Calcifer, mientras Louise miraba espantada a su familiar, tanto por lo que había hecho como por el comentario con el que había rematado su acción.

Algo extrañado, Giche dirigió su atención a su capa, la cual había empezado a arder rápidamente, en dirección a su cabeza. Al ver las llamas, Giche lanzó un alarido, y empezó a correr espantado por todo el césped, lanzando grititos de auxilio y provocando un gran alboroto, mientras Calcifer y el resto de nobles no pudieron evitar reírse ante los gritos de pánico del joven Gramont. Siesta, sorprendida, miró al espantado noble, y después a aquella pequeña criatura que la había salvado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era el famoso familiar de la señorita Vallière, el de los rumores?

Finalmente, las correrías de Giche le llevaron hasta una de las mesas, donde cogió una tetera cercana, y vació su contenido sobre su cabeza, apagando con el té que contenía las llamas de su ropa. Suspirando de alivio, solo entonces fue consciente de las risas del resto de estudiantes, dándose cuenta del vergonzoso comportamiento que había mostrado apenas hacia unos instantes. Rápidamente, su atención se centró en el ser que le había hablado antes, aquella extraña criatura de fuego que Louise la Cero había invocado el día anterior.

Absolutamente furioso, y con su ropa humeante y empapada de té, se dirigió con pesados pasos hasta la mesa de Louise, mientras esta se ponía rápidamente de pie, y mientras Calcifer miraba con burlona satisfacción al noble. Antes de que Giche pudiera echarle mano, Louise agarró el farol de Calcifer.

-¿Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido?- le gritó Louise a Calcifer, al ver acercarse a Giche.

-Eh, el chaval se lo merecía. Además, tienes que admitir que ha sido bastante divertido verle correr despavorido por todo el césped.- A regañadientes, Louise tuvo que admitir que, en su fuero interno, si que había encontrado las correrías de Giche bastante divertidas. Sin embargo, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. No era algo que una noble como ella pudiera hacer, y menos en público. En su lugar, se preparó para reprender a su familiar, justo cuando Giche llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Desafiante, Giche golpeó con ambas palmas la mesa, haciendo que el farol de Calcifer se tambaleara un poco.

-Tu, maldito familiar. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a insultarme de esta manera?

-Fácil: he visto que-…

-¡Familiar, cierra la boca!- le cortó Louise. Dirigiéndose a Giche, trató de calmarlo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control-. Giche, mira, siento que mi familiar te haya quemado la capa, pero…

-Hmpf, no sé porque me sorprendo. Después de todo, es el familiar de una maga incompetente como tú, Louise la Cero- comentó despectivo Giche, cruzándose de brazos. Al oír aquello, Louise parecía enfurecerse bastante, pero consiguió mantener a ralla su temperamento.

-¡Eh, eso no es…!

-Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé qué demonios es esta cosa. ¿Acaso es un elemental enano? ¡Menuda cosa más ridícula!- dijo cruelmente Giche, mientras varios de los nobles que les rodeaban empezaban a sonreír despectivamente y a disimular pobremente risas y comentarios despectivos sobre Louise y su familiar. Esta trató de aguantar lo más estoicamente posible aquella situación, mientras Calcifer contemplaba con creciente enojo a aquellos jóvenes mientras les menospreciaban a ambos-. Un familiar pésimo, para una maga pésima. ¡Realmente has encontrado algo a tu nivel, Vallière!

Louise hacia enormes esfuerzos por no llorar delante de todo el mundo, pero le estaba costando cada vez mas. Si, lo sabía. Como maga era un fracaso, y si había algo que ansiaba desesperadamente era que la reconocieran como maga, poder demostrar que realmente era la noble que ella sabía que era. Cerrando los puños, se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza, incapaz de contener por mucho más tiempo sus sentimientos. Sentía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Sentía…

-¡Cuan desgraciados deben ser los señores de de la Vallière, al tener una hija tan inútil como tú!- exclamó melodramático Giche, sonriendo con crueldad a Louise, mientras veía satisfecho que poco a poco iba haciendo mella en la moral de la joven. Se lo tenía bien merecido, por desafiar a un noble de verdad como él-. Sinceramente, si hubiera estado yo en su lugar, ni siquiera me atrevería a reconocerte como mi hija.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Louise. Giche acababa de darle donde mas dolía. Si había algo que Louise temía por encima de todo, era precisamente eso: el rechazo de su familia. Ese miedo constante a no dar la talla, a no ser la hija que sus padres esperaban que fuera. Que la echaran, que cortaran todo vínculo con ella. Su padre, su madre, sus hermanas,… Todos dándole de lado solo porque no podía hacer magia como los demás. Ese miedo que sentía…a perderlo todo.

-¡Muy bien, ahora si la has cagado!- exclamó de pronto Calcifer, sacando a Louise de sus lúgubres pensamientos. El pequeño cuerpo de Calcifer se agitaba en el interior del farol, mientras las llamas lamian los férreos barrotes, conteniendo el fuego de su interior. Calcifer miró furioso a Giche, quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás al ver la violenta respuesta del familiar de la Cero. Rápidamente, Giche recuperó la compostura, y miró altivo a Calcifer.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?

-Hay cosas con las que no se puede bromear, chico, y la familia es una de ellas- dijo Calcifer, mirando a Giche absolutamente furioso. Louise contempló sorprendida a su familiar, sin acabar de creerse que aquel familiar burlón, perezoso y poco amenazador pudiera mostrar semejante respuesta enfrente de un noble, aunque fuera para defenderla-. Ya estas disculpándote con ella en este preciso instante.

-Ya, ¿y si no quiero, que vas a hacer?- preguntó burlón Giche.

-Te reduciré a cenizas- fue lo único que contestó Calcifer, mirando furioso al joven mago. Sus ojos, generalmente redondos y bastante simples e infantiles, brillaban y echaban chispas como los de un feroz animal. Por un momento, Louise vio al demonio dentro de su familiar, temiendo que aquello despertara las sospechas del resto de estudiantes. Giche, aunque ligeramente intimidado por aquel ser, se limitó a resoplar, divertido.

-¿Un simple familiar como tú, amenazando a un noble? Realmente eres un familiar bueno para nada… Pero está bien, jugaré a tu juego...- Giche apuntó con su varita a Calcifer, quien le mantuvo la mirada desafiante sin parpadear-. Reúnete conmigo en los terrenos frente a la capilla. Decidiremos con un duelo quien tiene razón en este asunto.

-¡Claro, allí estaré!- proclamó Calcifer decidido, mientras Giche se alejaba de allí con su capa hondeando al viento. Tras oír aquello, varios de los nobles empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras el círculo de espectadores que se había formado empezaba a dispersarse. Calcifer contempló enfadado como el joven Gramont se alejaba, y de repente sintió como alguien cogía de pronto se farol, sacudiéndolo de un lado para otro.

-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?- exclamó Louise, agitando con fuerza el farol y a Calcifer-. Giche es un noble. ¡No hay forma posible en que le puedas vencer!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No crees que pueda tumbar a ese alfeñique?

-¡Pero mírate! No tienes brazos, piernas, ni nada con lo que moverte… A Giche le basta con echarte un cubo de agua encima para acabar contigo. Y además, si tú mueres, yo me muero también. No pienso permitir que arriesgues mi vida de esta manea- dijo Louise, agarrando decidida el farol y dirigiéndose en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Giche.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vas a disculparte con Giche. Con un poco de suerte, cancelará el duelo.- Al oír aquello, Calcifer se molestó bastante.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- dijo, provocando que Louise se detuviera en el sitio-. Ese chaval merece que le den una lección, por hacer engañar a esas jóvenes, amenazar a una inocente, y sobre todo por atreverse a hacerte llorar.- Louise miró sorprendida a Calcifer. ¿Por eso iba a pelearse con Giche? ¿Por qué la había hecho llorar? Eso… eso no era para tanto… No tenía porque arriesgarse solo por eso.

-Eso no…

-Ni se te ocurra decir que eso no importa, Louise- comentó tajante Calcifer, mirando decidido a la joven maga-. Puede que te acabe de conocer, pero he visto lo suficiente como para saber que no te mereces esa falta de respeto, ni por su parte ni por parte de nadie. Ese chaval va a ver lo que es bueno, y se acabó.- Mirando hacia un lado, se giró hacia uno de los nobles que había estado observando el altercado, un joven rubio bastante rellenito y de facciones tranquilas, quien tenía un búho subido a su hombro-. Tu, chico, ¿por dónde quedan esos terrenos frente a la Capilla?

-Ah, quedan por ahí-dijo, señalando sonriente hacia otra zona de la Academia.

-¡Maricorne!- exclamó Louise.

-¿Puedes llevarme allí?

-¡Claro, seguro que será todo un espectáculo!- Antes de que Louise pudiera hacer anda mas, demasiado anonadada por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, Maricorne agarró el farol de sus manos, y se llevó a Calcifer consigo, antes de que Louise pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Esp… ¡Espera!- dijo, mientras veía como varios de los nobles se encaminaban hacia el lugar del duelo, llevándose a su familiar con ellos. Su asombro se convirtió en una mezcla de miedo, preocupación, pero sobre todo enfado-. Aaaah, ¿por qué ese maldito familiar tiene que ser tan egoísta…?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director:

-A ver, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que mostrarme, profesor Colbert?- preguntó con curiosidad Osmond, el director de la Academia de magia. Con su largo pelo y barbas blancas, y su larga túnica de color oscuro, emitía un aire arcano y profundo de gran sabiduría, señal del poderoso mago que en realidad era. Sin embargo, los que le conocían bien sabían que en realidad se trataba de una persona afable y de trato fácil, alguien que disfrutaba ayudando a los demás y pasando el rato gastándole bromas a su secretaria, la mayoría de las cuales tenían que ver con el color de su ropa interior. Los estudiantes le querían como a un abuelo, y los demás profesores y sirvientes le respetaban. A su vez, el se preocupaba por todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban actualmente en aquel lugar, ya fueran estudiantes o meros trabajadores.

Mientras seguía con su rutina de intentar verle la ropa interior a su secretaria, una joven de cabellos verdes llamada Longueville, el profesor Colbert había llamado a la puerta, insistiendo en que había descubierto algo que el director debía ver lo antes posible. Así pues, los tres habían acabado reunidos en el despacho del director, con este sentado en su gran butaca, la señorita Longueville situada a un lado, y con el profesor Colbert al otro lado del escritorio del director, justo enfrente de él.

-Vera, durante la Ceremonia de Invocación de Familiares, pude notar que uno de los familiares invocados presentaba una runas bastante peculiares, unas runas que no había visto antes en ningún otro familiar.- Mientras hablaba, Colbert se sacó un libro de la bolsa, y empezó a hojear sus páginas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando-. Tras investigarlo mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, logré encontrar esas mismas runas ilustradas…- poniendo el libro enfrente de Osmond, Colbert señaló uno de los dibujos que mostraba, una copa exacta de las marcas que había visto en al frente de Calcifer-…aquí.

Osmond contempló preocupado la imagen del libro, cavilado sobre las repercusiones que eso traería. Rápidamente, se dirigió a su secretaria.

-Señorita Longueville, lo siento, pero…

-Entiendo- dijo la secretaria, despidiéndose de ambos magos con una cortés reverencia. Sin embargo, antes de irse, alcanzó a atisbar las runas del libro, cavilando sobre ello mientras abandonaba el lugar. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Osmond se dirigió a Colbert.

-¿De quién es el familiar en el que han aparecido estas runas?

-Se trata del familiar de la señorita Vallière, señor- dijo Colbert, tan preocupada como Osmond por lo que aquello significaba-. Incluso las runas estaban situadas en el mismo sitio exacto que indica el libro. Director, ¿esto significa…?

-Por ahora, nos limitaremos a observar la situación. Si nuestras sospechas se vieran confirmadas, entonces tomaremos las medidas que sean pertinentes, pero no antes. ¿Entendido?

Jean Colbert estaba preocupado. No por lo que aquello pudiera provocar en el reino, ni siquiera en todo el mundo, sino que estaba preocupado por su alumna. Si lo que decía el libro era verdad, entonces la señorita Vallière se encontraba en una situación más peligrosa de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar.

-Si, señor- dijo Colbert, dirigiendo su mirada otra vez a la imagen de aquellas runas.

Mjöðvitnir…

* * *

Terrenos frente a la Capilla, momentos después:

-Vaya, tengo que felicitarte. No has salido huyendo- comentó socarronamente Giche-. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que puedas echar a correr, ¿verdad?- dijo Giche, riéndose junto con otros tantos nobles que habían ido a presenciar el enfrentamiento entre él y el familiar de la Vallière.

Giche y Calcifer se encontraban en esos momentos situados en el centro de un amplio círculo formado por los diferentes estudiantes de la Academia. La noticia del duelo se había extendido rápidamente como la pólvora, y todos habían acudido raudos a presenciar el enfrentamiento, ya que un duelo era una situación poco común en el día a día de aquel lugar. Después de haberse cambiado su manchado atuendo por otro nuevo, Giche había ido al lugar del enfrentamiento, encontrándose con que Calcifer ya había llegado y le estaba esperando. Metido en su pequeño farol, la pequeña bola de fuego había contemplado decidido a Giche, como si realmente creyera que le iba a vencer. Giche resopló divertido. Se lo iba a pasar bien…

-Si, bueno, está claro que tú eres todo un experto en eso de huir, ¿verdad?- comentó casualmente Calcifer-. Quiero decir, hace solo unos momentos nos hiciste una clara demostración de tu técnica, corriendo despavorido por todo el césped con tu capa ardiendo, chillando y haciendo aspavientos como una niñita asustada. Muuuuy masculino…- Hubo una nueva ronda de risas, pero estas iban enfocadas contra Giche, que contempló indignado como aquella…cosa…le sonreía despectivo. Agarrando fuertemente su varita, Giche trató de calmar su furia, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar destrozando a aquel familiar tan maleducado. Entre los asistentes al duelo se encontraban Kirche, quien había ido a presenciar el poder del pequeño elemental, Tabitha, que se encontraba más interesada en el contenido de su libro que en el enfrentamiento entre los dos duelistas, y la sirvienta Siesta, quien se mostraba preocupada por su salvador.

-¡Espera!- dijo Louise, saliendo de entre el público y corriendo hacia Giche-. Giche, detén esta tontería. ¡Los duelos están prohibidos!

-Corrección: los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos. Nada me impide batirme en duelo con un simple familiar.

-Aun así, está claro que el no puede defenderse. Todo esto…

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso estas preocupada porque pueda destrozar a tu pequeño familiar? No sabía que estabais tan apegados…- comentó Giche, mirando con divertida crueldad a Louise. Esta no contestó, y en su lugar se dirigió rápidamente hacia Calcifer, arrodillándose frente a él.

-¡Familiar, detén esto de una vez! Si sigues con esto, ¡acabará matándonos a ambos!- dijo Louise, preocupada. En aquellos momentos ya no sabía si le preocupaba más su propia vida, la de su familiar, o ambas. Simplemente, no quería que muriera ninguno de los dos.

-Tú tranquila, Louise. Lo tengo controlado- dijo Calcifer, sin apartar la mirada de la de Giche.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas a…?

-Tu confía en mí, ¿vale?- dijo Calcifer, guiñándole un ojo a Louise. Esta, abatida, se puso de pie, y volvió a dirigirse a Giche.

-Giche, quiero pedirte un favor: si vais a seguir con esto, te pido que no mates a mi familiar.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de que…?

-¡Hablo en serio!- exclamó Louise-. Mira, ¿recuerdas que, durante la ceremonia, se me metió en la boca, y que acabé expulsando mi corazón?

-Si, lo recuerdo. Fue bastante asqueroso, la verdad.

-Bien, pues si el muere, yo me muero, de manera que salvo que quieras ser acusado de matar a otra noble, te aseguraras de no herir de muerte a mi familiar, ¿entendido?- Giche miró sorprendido a Louise, al enterarse de aquello. Quería hacer daño a esa cosa, y tampoco le importaba mucho la joven Vallière, pero de ahí a cometer un homicidio había un buen trecho. Si Louise moría por su culpa, ni siquiera el apellido de su padre podría sacarle del lio en el que se metería.

-Está bien, Vallière. Te concederé por lo menos eso- dijo Giche, haciendo un exagerado gesto a Louise. Esta, bastante preocupada aun, retrocedió hasta situarse con los otros nobles, preguntándose si Giche mantendría su palabra.

-¿Qué andáis farfullando, vosotros dos?- preguntó receloso Calcifer.

-Nada que te incumba, familiar, pues debes saber… ¡que el duelo acaba de empezar!- Con un movimiento de su varita, un pétalo cayó al suelo. En el punto donde cayó, la tierra empezó a brillar, y de ella brotó una especia de armadura metálica con forma vagamente femenina, armada con una lanza más larga que todo su cuerpo y con una falda blanca cubriendo su mitad inferior-. Mi nombre es Giche el Bronce. Por tanto, el golem de bronce, Valkyria, será tu oponente.- A una señal de Giche, el golem cargó rápidamente contra Calcifer, quien no pudo apartarse del camino a tiempo. El golem pateó con fuerza el farol de Calcifer, mandándolo a volar por los aires y haciendo que cayera con fuerza al suelo. Al ver aquello, Louise corrió preocupada junto a Calcifer, que en esos momentos hacia esfuerzos para enderezar el abollado farol.

-¿No ves que es inútil? ¡Si sigues así…!

-Tranquila Louise- alcanzó a decir Calcifer, poniendo en pie el farol con la ayuda de sus dos lenguas de fuego-. Mi cuerpo está hecho de fuego. Un par de golpes como esos no me van a derrotar así como así.

-Pero…

-Ahora, apártate. Tengo un duelo que ganar-dijo Calcifer con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? El no era un luchador. Ni siquiera tenía con que luchar. Poseer castillos, aumentar la magia, quemar cosas,… Eso lo podía hacer. ¿Pero enfrentarse a una armadura de bronce animada? Eso ya era harina de otro costal…

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios había aceptado tan alegremente aquel duelo contra el niñato rubio? Ni siquiera él lo tenía del todo claro. Una parte de él le decía que lo había hecho por Louise y la criada, para evitar que ese engreído pudiera seguir haciéndoles daño. Pero había otra razón, algo que se le escapaba, algo que no acababa de entender del todo… Fuera cual fuera la razón, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquel lio. Así pues, solo quedaba luchar, y ganar. O nadaba, o se hundía hasta el fondo.

Como vio que el familiar no tenía intención de rendirse, Giche ordenó a su Valkyria que siguiera golpeando el farol, mandándolo a dar vueltas por todo el círculo para diversión suya y del resto de espectadores. A pesar de haber dicho que no le podía hacer daño, lo cierto era que Calcifer se había marcado un medio farol. No le dolía tanto como si hubiera tenido un cuerpo normal, pero lo cierto era que tampoco le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Louise miró preocupada como su familiar volaba por los aires, con su destrozado farol golpeando varias veces en el suelo, mientras rezaba en silencio porque, al menos, Calcifer pudiera salir de allí con vida. Cada vez que este recibía un golpe, Louise sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si se le encogiera el corazón. Varias veces intentó que su familiar se retirara de la pelea, pero este se negaba a escucharla. Cada vez más preocupada, solo podía ver como Giche machacaba sin piedad a Calcifer. Por otra parte, Kirche contemplaba con curiosidad el desarrollo de la pelea. Aunque le decepcionaba un poco que Calcifer no estuviera presentando batalla, el realmente le impresionaba el coraje que había demostrado hasta el momento el pequeño elemental, insistiendo en continuar con el combate a pesar de que el resultado era más que obvio.

-Me voy- dijo tranquilamente Tabitha, habiendo perdido cualquier interés en la pelea. Kirche no la detuvo. Sabía que si Tabitha no quería quedarse, poco podía hacer ella para retenerla.

Nuevamente, Calcifer fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Para entonces, su farol había quedado completamente destrozado, con el hierro aplastado y goteando aceite por todas partes. Louise corrió junto a Calcifer, en un intento de detener aquella masacre.

-¡Por favor, Giche, basta ya!

-Apártate, Louise- se limitó a decir Giche.

-Familiar, por favor, para de una vez. Has luchado bien, lo reconozco. Nunca creí que pudieras aguantar tanto como has aguantado, pero si sigues así te va a destrozar.

Para entonces, las heridas de Calcifer eran visibles. A pesar de estar hecho de fuego, el cuerpo de la pequeña estrella presentaba varias marcas y abolladuras de color oscuro, semejantes a cardenales. Su color general, antes rojo vivo, estaba azulado y mustio, como si se tratara de una hoguera a medio apagar, y una fina columna de humo manaba de su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a extinguir. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían brillantes, mientras hacía esfuerzos por mover todo el farol e incorporarse de nuevo. El farol, pero, estaba demasiado destrozado como para que pudiera hacerlo.

-Louise, sácame del farol- dijo decidido Calcifer, para horror de Louise.

-¿Estás loco? El farol es lo único que te protege de los golpes. Si recibes uno fuera de él…

-¡Tu sácame del farol, Louise!- exclamó Calcifer, demasiado cansado y dolorido como para ponerse a discutir con la joven. Esta, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-No, no pienso hacerlo. No pienso dejar que te mates de esta manera tan estúpida y, por extensión, que me mates a mí también.

-Venga ya, como si el rubito este pudiera hacerme algún daño con su muñequita. Pega más flojo que una mosca- comentó Calcifer, ligeramente bravucón, en un intento de infundir coraje en la joven. Sin embargo, solo sirvió para enfurecer a Giche.

-¿Con que si, eh? En ese caso, si tanto deseas salir de ese farol…- hizo un gesto con la varita-… ¡permite que te eche una mano!

Siguiendo las órdenes del joven, la Valkyria atravesó con la lanza el farol, dañando el cuerpo de Calcifer, pero sin alcanzar el corazón de Louise. Horrorizada, Louise contempló como la Valkyria movía el farol ensartado hacia arriba, y lo bajaba contra el suelo con fuerza, partiéndolo en dos y provocando que Calcifer cayera dando tumbos contra la hierba. Al igual que el día antes, la hierba donde cayó empezó a arder, aunque con menos intensidad debido a que el cuerpo de este estaba muy dañado.

Al ver que Calcifer no se movía, Louise miró a Giche con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Para de una vez! Si sigues así…

-… ¿os mataré a ambos? Como si fuera a creer una historia tan absurda como esa- comentó simplemente Giche-. Sinceramente, si vas a inventar una historia para que no destruya a tu familiar, deberías haber pensado algo más creíble que esa historia del corazón compartido.

Louise contuvo el aliento. No le había creído. Realmente iba a destruir a su familiar. Por tanto…ella también iba a morir. Se acabó, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Hablo en serio! Por favor, Giche, tienes que creerme…

-L…Louise…, te he dicho que te apartes…- Alcanzó a decir Calcifer. Rápidamente, Louise corrió junto a él.

-¿Por qué insistes en continuar? ¿No ves que es inútil? ¿En que estas pensando?- exclamó Louise, verdaderamente preocupada por él. No quería morir, pero en esos momentos toda su preocupación se encontraba, curiosamente, centrada en él. Calcifer la miró a los ojos, ligeramente llorosos, y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ey, si vas a llorar, asegúrate de no hacerlo encima de mí. No quisiera que me apagaras…- bromeó Calcifer.

-¡No estoy llorando!- exclamó avergonzada Louise. Ese maldito bocazas…

-Como sea, apártate. Esto aun no ha acabado- dijo Calcifer, encendiéndose ligeramente y encarando desde el suelo a la Valkyria de Giche. Louise, sin embargo, se puso en medio.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué insistes en continuar?- Calcifer no contestó al principio. En su lugar, miró pensativo al suelo. ¿Por qué insistía en continuar? Era una buena pregunta…

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea- respondió simplemente Calcifer, sonriendo a Louise-. Supongo que… estoy arto de ver como son otros los que se ponen de pie para defender a los demás, mientras que yo me tengo que limitar a quedarme a un lado sin hacer nada. Supongo que… quiero ser…como ella- dijo Calcifer, recordando a Sofie, recordando como esa joven lo había arriesgado todo con tal de salvar a Howl, como había enfrentado numerosas pruebas y peligros, hasta que al final le había salvado. Si iba a morir allí, si su final iba a ser ese, entonces quería morir intentando ser como Sofie. Lo único que sentía, era poner en peligro a Louise. Por suerte, aun le quedaba aquel as bajo la manga… Si pasaba lo peor, al menos Louise estaría a salvo.

-¿Cómo que…?- De pronto, Louise fue apartada violentamente por el golem de Giche, que avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Calcifer.

-¡Louise!- exclamó Calcifer, al ver que la joven era empujada con semejante fuerza contra el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara a decir nada más, la Valkyria levantó una de sus metálicas piernas, y propinó un poderoso pisotón final a Calcifer, apagando completamente su luz.

-Sinceramente, si tenias tiempo para preocuparte por los demás, deberías haberlo aprovechado para apartarte, ¿no crees?- comentó sarcástico Giche, levantando la varita con gesto de victoria.

La muchedumbre contempló en silencio el sitio donde el golem habia aplastado al pequeño elemental. Al final, Giche lo habia hecho: lo habia aplastado. Louise contempló con desesperación el lugar donde antes habia estado Calcifer, sintiendo el frio miedo a la muerte atenazándose en sus entrañas. Habia… ¿habia muerto? ¿Acaso ella también iba a morir entonces? Ese…maldito familiar. Ese…tozudo, débil, bocazas…pequeño,…valiente,…

-…Calcifer…- Una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Louise.

De repente, bajo el pie de la Valkyria empezaron a surgir grandes llamaradas, llamando la atención de Louise, Giche y todo el mundo. El golem trató de echar atrás la pierna para apartarla de aquellas llamas, pero parecía que las tenía pegadas a su pie. Las llamas aumentaron de tamaño, envolviendo la pierna del golem como si de una culebra se tratara. A medida que el fuego se extendía, la forma y color del golem fueron cambiando. La pierna en llamas se tornó de un gris más oscuro, cambiando su diseño a uno más puntiagudo y resistente. La falda ardió cuando las llamas alcanzaron la cintura, extendiéndose a la otra pierna y cambiándola del mismo modo. A medida que las llamas iban subiendo, pequeños regueros de fuego persistían en las zonas en las que habían estado, recorriendo la armadura con patrones que se asemejaban a las escamas de un dragón. Cuando las llamas llegaron al pecho, el golem empezó a temblar, a medida que toda su estructura básica empezaba a cambiar y a hincharse. El torso, antes abultado y femenino, se habia reformado para adoptar un patrón mas férreo y masculino, cubriendo con una gruesa placa de metal el torso del golem. Los brazos se abultaron y agrandaron, añadiéndole varias espinas a medida que el metal se deformaba por la acción del fuego, dibujando más patrones en rojo por toda su superficie. Finalmente, las llamas envolvieron la cabeza del golem, provocando que expulsara chorros de fuego por todos sus orificios, a medida que este se fundía y cambiaba de aspecto. El antiguo yelmo de la Valkyria se transformó un regio yelmo de caballero, con una visera de rejilla que dejaba entrever las llamas del interior de la armadura. En la parte superior, un penacho en forma de sierra brotaba desde el yelmo hasta llegar entremedio de sus hombros, hecho enteramente de fuego.

Giche contempló anonadado aquel cambio en su golem. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Eso no lo habia hecho el. Trató de comandar al golem para que se deshiciera, pero comprobó sorprendido que este no respondía a sus órdenes. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado el control de él. ¿Acaso ese familiar…?

La armadura flexionó sus miembros, contemplando brevemente sus oscuros guanteletes y los flamígeros patrones de su armadura, antes de centrar su atención en una asombrado Louise, quien dio un breve respingo al sentir la mirada de aquella oscura forma. Con una mano, el ser levantó la visera de su yelmo, revelando a…

-¡Calcifer!- exclamó aliviada Louise, al reconocer en el rostro de aquel golem la cara ígnea de su familiar, que parecía encontrarse sano y a salvo. Por alguna razón, las runas azuladas que habían aparecido el día anterior en su frente, y que hasta aquel momento habían permanecido ocultas, en esos momentos brillaban con intensidad-. ¡Estás vivo! ¿Pero como…?

-¡Ya te dije que era capaz de cosas asombrosas!- comentó alegremente Calcifer, antes de sonreír desafiante a Giche, que dio un paso atrás al ver la amenazadora figura de aquella armadura ígnea-. Ahora, si me disculpas, es la hora de la ronda 2…- Calcifer volvió a bajarse la visera, y levantó ambos puños, caminando hacia Giche.

Rápidamente, este procedió a agitar frenéticamente su varita, invocando 6 Valkyrias idénticas a la de antes a la vez. Estas se abalanzaron con sus armas hacia Calcifer, que se detuvo con los puños levantados, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

La primera Valkyria intentó atravesar a Calcifer con su lanza, pero este consiguió apartarse en el último momento, y la Valkyria pasó de largo. Rápidamente, otras dos trataron de ensartar a Calcifer, que se limitó a dejar que las lanzas le atravesaran. Giche sonrió nerviosamente, creyendo que por fin lo habia conseguido. Sin embargo, en vez de caer, Calcifer agarró las cabezas de ambos golems, y las estampó la una contra la otra, aplastándolas y haciendo que cayeran inertes al suelo, con sus lanzas todavía clavadas en su cuerpo. Mientras estaba ocupado extrayendo una de las lanzas, una cuarta Valkyria aprovechó para atacar a Calcifer, arrancándole uno de los brazos con su lanza. Numerosas llamas salieron del agujero donde antes habia estado situado el brazo izquierdo de Calcifer, pero este apenas se detuvo por ello. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Calcifer lanzó un poderoso puñetazo a la cara del golem enemigo, aplastando tanto su propio brazo como la cara de este, mandándolo hecho pedazos al suelo.

Sin brazos, y con una lanza todavía atravesándole el pecho, Calcifer no pudo evitar que las otras tres Valkyrias lo ensartaran por tres lados diferentes con sus lanzas, para horror de Louise, quien creyó que su familiar estaba acabado. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que las lanzas de los golems destrozaban el cuerpo de Calcifer, la armadura de este estalló, liberando numerosas llamas que hasta entonces habían estado contenidas en su interior, acabando con los tres golems restantes. La explosión habia sido tan fuerte y caliente, que todos los espectadores se vieron obligados a cubrirse de tan cegadora luz, incluido Giche. Por ello, no alcanzó a ver como el cuerpo de Calcifer, de nuevo en su tamaño y forma habituales, salía despedido de la cabeza de la armadura en el momento de la explosión, surcando el cielo como un flamígero cometa con él como su objetivo. Para cuando lo vio venir, ya era tarde para apartarse.

-¡CUIDADO, QUE VOY!- exclamó Calcifer, antes de chocar con fuerza contra el hombro izquierdo del joven mago. La fuerza del impacto sacudió a Giche, mientras este contemplaba con creciente temor como ese extraña familiar estallaba en llamas cada vez más violentas, y como su ropa empezaba a arder, con aquel pequeño monstruo firmemente agarrado a su ropa.

-¡AAAAGH! ¡QUITADMELO, QUITADMELO!- exclamó espantado Giche, mientras trataba de apagar inútilmente las llamas con su mano derecha, mientras el calor se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo. SI se hubiera parado un momento a pensarlo, habría visto que su piel no se estaba quemando gracias a que Calcifer únicamente estaba centrándose en su ropa. Pero Giche únicamente podía ver que estaba en llamas, y que sentía calor. No era de extrañar que hubiera entrado en pánico de aquella manera.

Sorprendidos por el increíble giro de los acontecimientos, los espectadores y Louise contemplaron anonadados como Giche corrida dando vueltas por el improvisado ring, tratando de librarse de Calcifer, que continuaba sujeto a él como un jinete sobre un caballo desbocado y liberando grandes llamas por doquier.

-¡Salvo que quieras acabar convertido en cenizas, mas te vale que te rindas, chaval!- Alcanzó a decir Calcifer, centrando todas sus fuerzas en no soltarse del espantado joven. Pasados unos instantes, Giche dio su respuesta.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo! Pero por lo que más quieras, ¡bájate de encima!- exclamó llorando de miedo Giche, incapaz de hacer que Calcifer se le bajara del hombro. Para entonces, el calor ya era insoportable, y no quería ni imaginar las terribles quemaduras que tendría que soportar en su piel durante el resto de su vida. Aquel duelo le iba a marcar para siempre, desgraciándolo a los ojos de las damas de todo el mundo.

Finalmente, Calcifer se soltó de Giche, saltando por los aires y cayendo al suelo, donde rodó un poco por la hierba antes de detenerse. Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa de los espectadores inundaron el aire, mientras todos comentaban sorprendidos el increíble combate que acababan de presenciar, y su inusual resultado final. Kirche contempló primero con sorpresa y luego con creciente interés a Calcifer. Estaba claro que tenía que ser suyo…

Siesta, por su parte, no podía acabar de creerse lo que habia visto. Por muy elemental que fuera aquel ser, acababa de derrotar en combate singular a un noble, un mago, y lo habia hecho a pesar de sus heridas y de tenerlo todo en contra. Era…impresionante.

Louise se apresuró a llegar al lado de Calcifer, que en esos momentos se encontraba tendido sobre la humeante hierba, con aquel misterioso brillo desapareciendo de su frente.

-¿Estás bien? Eh, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Louise, quien sintió un cierto alivio al ver que Calcifer abría ligeramente los ojos y le sonreía.

-Pues claro. Ya te dije…que…- Nuevamente, los ojos de Calcifer se cerraron, completamente agotado por su primer pelea en lo que llevaba viviendo en la tierra. Nunca antes, cuando habia estado con Howl, se habia visto obligado a hacer nada parecido, y esa experiencia no era algo que tuviera ganas de repetir en un futuro próximo. Asustada, Louise se apresuró a recoger a su pequeño familiar, y se lo llevó de vuelta a todo correr a su habitación, con la esperanza de reanimarlo en su brasero, dejando atrás el asombrado grupo de estudiantes y sirvientes que habían visto toda la escena. Estaba claro que habían subestimado el poder de aquel pequeño elemental. ¿Acaso era posible que la Cero realmente hubiera invocado algo tan impresionante?

* * *

Despacho del director:

Osmond y Colbert contemplaron a través de una pequeña bola de cristal como Louise cargaba con su familiar, corriendo de vuelta a su habitación con gesto de gran preocupación.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que ha sido un combate muy instructivo- comentó Osmond, encendiendo su pipa usando un conjuro de fuego.

-¿Se ha fijado en cómo le han brillado las runas?- preguntó preocupado Colbert, centrando su atención en la bola de cristal-. Eso demuestra sin lugar a duda que…

-Si, yo opino igual- respondió Osmond, dándole una calada a su pipa, y soltando una densa voluta de humo al aire.

-¿Cómo…como deberíamos proceder?

-De momento, seguiremos observando la situación. Salvo que ambos se encuentren en peligro inmediato, nos mantendremos al margen. Sin embargo…-Osmond se pudo de pie, caminando tranquilamente hasta el gran ventanal situado a su espalda, desde el cual se podía ver casi toda la Academia-… tal vez sería interesante hablar cuanto antes con ese familiar. Después de todo, no todos los días aparece un ser capaz de convertirse en "la mente de Dios"...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Realmente me ha dado fuerte la inspiración: 17 páginas en un día. Como varios han señalado ya, si, Calcifer será la mente de Dios,** **Mjöðvitnir, en vez de la mano izquierda de Dios, Gandalfr. La razón es bastante simple: no puede ser Gandalfr porque, sencillamente, no puede empuñar arma alguna. Lo de ser Víndalfr y hablar con los animales…es bastante aburrido. Y respecto a Lífþrasir, bueno… Cualquiera que haya visto la película del Castillo Ambulante coincidirá en que la habilidad de el corazón de Dios es exactamente igual al poder que tenia Calcifer en la película, el de aumentar el poder e Howl. Por tanto, y para no ser redundante, he hecho que sea la mente de Dios. Además, así también podre jugar un poco con el tema de los poderes de Calcifer, cambiando y adaptando cosas, y añadiendo alguno que otro nuevo. Por lo que he leído, la mente de Dios puede usar cualquier objeto mágico, y posee otras cualidades mágicas, de manera que seguro que será entretenido. Lo malo, es que al no ser el Gandalfr, lo más seguro es que Delfinger no haga acto de aparición, o si lo hace será en manos de otra persona que no será ni Calcifer ni Louise.**

 **En fin, como siempre, comentad que os ha parecido, y que cambiarias que no os haya gustado.**

 **Chao chao.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: El poder de dos

Calcifer abrió los ojos despacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Recordaba el duelo de Guiche claramente, y también como se había desmayado después de ganar el combate. Recordaba sentir las manos de Louise recogiéndolo y llevándoselo a algún sitio, antes de que su mente se cerrara dentro de sí misma para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse un poco.

Observando a su alrededor, Calcifer descubrió que volvía a encontrarse en su brasero, en la habitación de Louise, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y sus brazos a modo de cojín. A juzgar por su posición, Calcifer imaginó que se había quedado dormida mientras cuidaba de él. Sonriendo, Calcifer cogió dos palos y, usándolos otra vez como zancos, volvió a coger la manta de la cama para tapar a Louise. Justo en ese momento, Louise abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, dormilona-dijo Calcifer a modo de broma. De golpe, Louise abrió mucho los ojos, desperezándose en un instante y agarrando a Calcifer.

-¡Calcifer! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás herido? ¿Cómo…?-preguntó preocupada la joven, sorprendiendo gratamente a la pequeña llama con aquel ataque de preocupación por parte de su ruda ama.

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien. Fuerte como un roble- aseguró Calcifer, fabricándose unos bíceps de fuego y mostrándoselos orgulloso a la joven. Más calmada, Louise lo depositó de vuelta en su puesto, arrastrando su silla junto al brasero y sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, porque ahora me vas a oír…-dijo, mirando con dureza de repente a Calcifer. Este, extrañado, vio como la joven se detenía un instante para coger aliento. Tras retener el aire unos segundos, lo soltó todo en forma de un poderoso grito que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de la llama-. ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, ESTUPIDO FAMILIAR!?

Agarrándose desesperadamente al brasero para no salir volando por el fuerte grito de su ama, Calcifer trató de escudarse de su ira escondiéndose tras uno de los palos del brasero, mientras asomaba tímidamente la cabeza por un lado. Estaba bien claro que Louise estaba muy (MUY) cabreada con él.

-¡Eh, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos?!- preguntó desde detrás de su cobertura.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Tienes siquiera la más remota idea de lo mal que lo pase viéndote pelear el otro día contra Guiche?- Calcifer se sorprendió al oír hablar así a su ama. ¿Era posible que Louise, a pesar de todo, si que estuviera preocupada por él?-. ¿¡Como se te ocurre arriesgarte de esa manera!? ¡Pude haber muerto, ¿sabes?!-… ¿eh?

-Espera… ¿es que acaso solo te preocupaba lo que te pudiera pasar a ti, por eso de que compartimos corazón?- preguntó algo molesto Calcifer, aunque no sabía porque se sorprendía.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! Vale que me preocupaba lo que me pudiera pasar, obviamente, pero lo que me hace enfurecer ¡es que estuvieras dispuesto a jugarte nuestras vidas por que si!

-¡No era "porque si"!- exclamó Calcifer, saliendo de detrás del palo-. ¡Lo que hice lo hice para defenderos a ti y a aquella criada! Como mínimo, me podrías dar las gracias, o al menos reconocer el merito de mi victoria.

-¡Hmpf! ¿Y porque iba a hacerlo? Después de todo, es normal que un familiar salga en defensa de su amo. No sé porque deberías recibir un trato diferente por hacer lo que debería ser tu única tarea, y la más importante.- Calcifer, de haber tenido, habría apretado los puños. ¡Esa niñata…!-…aunque…- Calcifer miró extrañado como Louise miraba algo dubitativa a un lado, como si le diera vergüenza mirarle a la cara-…la verdad es que estuviste bastante impresionante en aquel momento. Realmente le ganaste, a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra. ¡Por ello…!- dijo, librándose de repente de sus dudas y adoptando de nuevo aquel aire tan forzado de arrogancia que tanto la caracterizaba-¡…, yo, tu generosa ama, considero que te mereces una recompensa!- Louise miró de reojo a su familiar, tratando de juzgar por su reacción si estaba contento o no-. A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Calcifer lo meditó durante unos instantes, sin tener del todo claro que le podía pedir a la maga. Posesiones materiales…No le interesaban demasiado. Tal vez le pidiera algo rico para quemar, o mejor aun…

-Creo que me lo reservaré de momento- dijo Calcifer-. Ahora mismo estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo, de manera que si no hubiera problemas, me gustaría posponer lo de la recompensa de momento.

-Hmmm…como quieras.- Cogiendo un farol nuevo de encima de la mesa, Louise metió en él a Calcifer, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Louise llevó a Calcifer consigo a la primera clase de la mañana, decidida a no dejarlo solo y a vigilarlo para evitar que se metiera en más líos o que agraviara a todavía más nobles. Mientras que el resto de alumnos fue entrando en clase en grupos y charlando animadamente entre ellos, Louise entró en solitario, sentándose en uno de los asientos libres sin decir nada a nadie, detalle que no se le escapó a Calcifer.

-¿Es que no tienes amigos?-preguntó directamente, provocando que Louise lo depositará con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo con voz calmada y severa, zanjando el asunto. Calcifer, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente, decidió que en cuanto pudiera retomaría aquel tema con ella. Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando, a medida que los alumnos iban ocupando los espacios libres situados en las diferentes gradas del aula, hasta que la profesora a cargo hizo acto de presencia.

Nada más verla, Calcifer se preguntó si no sería una bruja infiltrada. Con su túnica y sombrero picudo, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarle una maldición a alguien, a pesar de su rostro afable que denotaba que en realidad se trataba de una buena persona.

La clase prosiguió durante varios minutos más, haciendo que Calcifer perdiera rápidamente el interés. Al parecer, la magia en aquel lugar estaba dividida por elementos, Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra, junto con un quinto elemento, el Vacio, que hacía siglos que se encontraba desaparecido. A petición de la profesora, una de las estudiantes, la misma que el otro día había golpeado al rubito mujeriego, explicó a grandes rasgos el sistema de clasificación por el que se regían los magos: Nudo, Línea, Triangulo y Cuadrado. "Vaya tontería…", pensó Calcifer, aburrido como una ostra en su farol. "Si en Ignari los magos también se hubieran clasificado así, Howl hubiera sido alguna clase extraña de polígono. ¡Y no hablemos ya de Sullivan…!".

-Bueno, como magos de segundo año, imagino que todos serán Nudo en estos momentos, pero estoy segura que…

-Miss Cheverouse-dijo Kirche, poniéndose repentinamente de pie-, no quisiera tener que corregirla, pero da la casualidad que aquí hay presente una maga que aun tiene que demostrar poseer alguna afinidad conocida.- Y acto siguiente, las silenciosas miradas de todos los presentes fueron a clavarse en Louise, para sorpresa de Calcifer.

-¡Ah, ahora entiendo eso de Louise la Cero…!- exclamó Calcifer, golpeándose la palma con el puño como quien llega a la respuesta de un complicado enigma, ganándose las poco discretas risas de algunos de los alumnos presentes. Visiblemente molesta, Louise se limitó a darle un toquecito con la mano al farol de su familiar, mandándolo a rodar escaleras abajo entre gritos de "Ay", "Auch", y "Aaaah" en cada escalón.

-Ah, entiendo…-comentó Cheverouse, mientras una gruesa (y algo exagerada) gota de sudor le caía por el lado de la cara-. Bien, sigamos con la clase…

El resto de la clase prosiguió con relativa normalidad, mientras Cheverouse comentaba con especial interés diferentes aplicaciones prácticas básicas de la magia de tierra, tales como la simple manipulación de la tierra para crear objetos cuotidianos o esculturas. Louise, tomando notas diligentemente, trató de ignorar en la medida de lo posible a su familiar, el cual había tenido que arrastrarse escaleras arriba cargando con el farol en vista de que Louise se había negado a subirlo. Este, algo molesto, decidió seguirle la corriente y ambos se ignoraron mutuamente en todo momento, esperando que el otro se disculpara por su comportamiento. Claro estaba, ninguno de los dos deseaba ceder, creyendo que tenían ellos más razón que el otro.

-Bien, ahora vamos a practicar el conjuro en cuestión-dijo Cheverouse, haciendo un gesto con su varita en dirección a una puerta lateral. Abriéndose por sí sola, una vasija llena de tierra hizo su aparición en la clase, flotando silenciosamente hasta que aterrizó suavemente encima de la mesa de la profesora-. Antes de que todos practiquéis individualmente, me gustaría que algún voluntario o voluntaria que haya entendido la teoría y memorizado el encantamiento se ofreciera para hacer una demostración al resto de la clase. ¿Alguien se atreve?

Calcifer vio de reojo que, bromas y comentarios en voz baja a parte, nadie parecía dispuesto a salir al escenario para realizar el hechizo. Mirando finalmente a su ama, Calcifer se acercó para susurrarle algo en privado.

-Louise, ¿por qué no sales tú?

-Metete en tus asuntos- dijo ella secamente, sin dignarse ni a mirarlo. Calcifer no estaba dispuesto a dejarse menospreciar.

-¡Pero si eres perfecta para ello! Está claro que has entendido de qué va el conjuro…-insistió, señalando los elaborados folios llenos de apuntes que la joven maga había rellenado a una velocidad impresionante-..., y por tus murmullos de antes deduzco que ya te sabes el conjuro de memoria. No entiendo porque no quieres salir. Seguro que…

-¡He dicho que no voy a salir, y punto!- respondió ella, con firmeza, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz. La pequeña llama miró extrañado a su joven compañera, y luego cambió su cara a otra de determinación. Estaba claro, pensó Calcifer, que si quería que su ama empezara a mejorar como maga y como persona, tendría que ser él el que le diera un…empujoncito.

-¿No hay nadie que quiera salir a hacer una demostración? No ocurre nada porque no salga a la primera, después de todo hemos venido a aquí a aprender- dijo de nuevo Cheverouse, animando con la mirada a participar a sus alumnos, que o bien parecían avergonzados de salir, o bien directamente no les interesaba salir y arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo delante de sus compañeros.

Calcifer, sin que Louise lo notara, estiró una de sus lenguas de fuego hacia la mano de la joven maga. "Lo siento, Louise" pensó la llama, no demasiado arrepentido en realidad ", pero es por tu propio bien…". Y dicho (o más bien, pensado) lo cual, Calcifer le tocó la mano a la joven maga, deliberadamente permitiendo a su fuego que la quemara un poco.

Abriendo los ojos por la impresión de sentir aquel repentino dolor punzante en la mano, Louise la levantó por puro instinto, soltando un grito que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Louise, todavía con la mano levantada, se dio cuenta de repente que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

-¡Ah, miss Vallière!- comentó Cheverouse, su rostro reflejando una mezcla entre el alivio de que hubiera salido un voluntario, y la incertidumbre al recordar lo que pasó durante la primera clase-. Qué bien que se ofrezca voluntaria. Por favor, baje al estrado.

-¡Ah, no…yo…no…!- En vista de que su boca no iba a dejar de balbucear, Louise optó por fulminar rápidamente con la mirada a su sonriente familiar, que se limitó ignorarla y a levantar sus dos flamígeros pulgares en señal de apoyo, y a bajar con la cabeza bien alta hacia el estrado, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muerta de miedo y extremadamente nerviosa. Al ver que la explosiva Cero se dirigía al estrado con la intención de hacer magia...bueno, digamos que a los de las primeras filas les faltó tiempo para correr hasta las últimas, mientras el resto de estudiantes se apresuraban a ponerse a cubierto bajo los pupitres. Calcifer contempló todo aquello sin entender que pasaba. ¿Acaso se había perdido algo?

-Oye, tú- dijo, dirigiéndose a la maga con tirabuzones que había hablado antes, en esos momentos cubriéndose bajo la mesa situada una grada por encima de él-. ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?

-¿Es que no lo sabes?-respondió Montmorency, obviamente molesta por haber sido llamada de tu-. Todo el mundo sabe que los conjuros de de la Vallière siempre acaban en explosión.- Al enterarse de aquel pequeño detallito que Louise se había olvidado de comentarle, Calcifer miró rápidamente al estrado, donde Louise se encontraba preparándose y mentalizándose para realizar el conjuro, y Cheverouse, que parecía dudar si entre permanecer en su sitio, o imitar a sus alumnos y ponerse a cubierto.

-Oh-oh…

-Venga, te haré un favor…- dijo la noble, agarrando el farol de Calcifer-. Te pondré a cubierto bajo la mesa para que no salgas volando.

-¡No, espera!-dijo Calcifer con urgencia-. En las escaleras. ¡Déjame en las escaleras!

Montmorency miró al pequeño familiar con extrañeza, sorprendida por aquella decisión tan estúpida:- Esto… ¿estás seguro?

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Date prisa, que Louise parece que vaya a empezar!

-En fin, es tu funeral…

Montmorency dejó a Calcifer en el escalón más cercano, y rápidamente volvió a su refugio improvisado. Calcifer, mentalizándose, tumbó el farol, y empezó a bajar por las escaleras rodando una vez más. "¡Cuantos!". Rebote contra el escalón numero 1. "¡Problemas!". Escalón numero 2. "¡Que me da!". Escalón numero 3. "¡Esta!". Escalón numero 4. "¡Niña!".

De esta manera, Calcifer consiguió llegar hasta la base de las escaleras otra vez, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los estudiantes que lo contemplaron bajar rebotando cómicamente por las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón, el ruido de su caída llamó la atención de Louise, que había alzado la varita para empezar a entonar el conjuro.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-preguntó, visiblemente enfadada con el flamígero familiar, mientras este hacia rodar el farol para acercase a ella-. ¿Es que no me has metido ya en bastantes problemas?

-¿Y tú, porque no me dijiste la razón por la que no querías salir?- respondió Calcifer, esforzándose por hacer rodar el pesado farol-. Si me lo hubieras dicho, no te hubiera forzado a hacerlo.- Louise miró entre enfadada e indignada a Calcifer, mientras este se acercaba. Poco a poco, su cara fue cambiando a otra de vergüenza e impotencia.

-¡Es que…es que yo…!- Louise sentía como se le atragantaban las palabras, con solo la Regla de Acero impidiendo que se echara a llorar de puro nervio y miedo allí delante, mientras se esforzaba por convertir aquella desagradable amargura en ira, como le había enseñado su madre-. ¡…me daba vergüenza, ¿vale?! No…no quería que pensaras que era una inútil, solo porque mis conjuros acaben en explosiones, yo…

-Eh, tranquila-dijo Calcifer, llegando hasta ella-. Vamos, ayúdame a subir.- Louise recogió a Calcifer, depositándolo sobre la mesa-. Louise, tú no eres una inútil. Eres una maga tan capaz como cualquiera de estos chavales que se esconden bajo sus pupitres… o como esa de ahí, la de la barrera- dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Tabitha, que en vez de esconderse había optado por levantar un escudo mágico, mientras seguía leyendo su libro con interés-. Lo único que te hace falta es un poquito de ayuda, y no hay nada de malo o vergonzoso en admitir que necesitas ayuda. ¿Tengo razón, o no?- Louise, algo sorprendida por las palabras de su familiar, simplemente asintió-. Bien, ahora, agarra el farol, y concéntrate en realizar el conjuro.

-¿Pero no te acabo de decir que…?

-Tú confía en mí, Louise- dijo Calcifer-. ¿Confías en mí?- Louise miró dubitativa a su familiar. ¿Realmente confiaba tanto en ella? Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto realizar magia y fallar, o de lo contrario no estaría diciendo aquello. Seguro que en cuanto lo mandara todo a volar por el aire como siempre hacía el se reiría de ella como todos los demás, o simplemente se sentiría decepcionado por haber confiado tontamente en aquel fracaso de maga. Después de todo, ella era Louise la Cero. ¿Por qué se molestaba siquiera en creer que podía hacerlo?

Sin embargo, la llama de su corazón (bromas aparte) no se había extinguido. Dentro de ella, en lo más recóndito de su ser, aun había esperanza. Esperanza de hacer magia correctamente y que sus compañeros la aceptaran. Esperanza de que su familia reconociera su valor y dejaran de sentirse decepcionados con ella. Esperanza de que, por fin, pudiera ser feliz sin que tener que endurecer su corazón y mostrar una dureza e indiferencia que en realidad no sentía, dejar de fingir que las bromas e insultos de los demás no le dolían, dejar de hacer ver que no lloraba en su cuarto algunas noches que se había sentido especialmente miserable, dejar de sentirse tan sola.

¿Confiaba en él? Sabía bien poco de aquella pequeña llama, y esta apenas sabía algo de ella. Sin embargo, Calcifer estaba dispuesto a jugársela y a creer en ella. ¿Cómo podía ella, siendo una noble, y una de la Vallière nada menos, no corresponder aquella confianza?

-…está bien-dijo Louise, agarrando el farol de Calcifer mientras los demás estudiantes contemplaban la escena con interés. Fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera a continuación, sería digno de verse.

Con el farol de Calcifer en una mano, y su varita en la otra, Louise cerró los ojos, concentrándose en llamar a la magia que dormía en su interior. Esa parte era la sencilla. Convocar el poder mágico de uno era, literalmente, lo primero que se le enseñaba a los nobles en las clases de magia privadas, mucho antes de mandarlos a sitios como la Academia para pulir sus habilidades. Conectándose con su fuente interna de poder, Louise se dispuso a pasar a la parte que nunca le funcionaba: el conjuro. Siempre que intentaba lanzar el conjuro correctamente, era como si su poder se descontrolara y provocara una explosión en vez de funcionar como ella esperaba. Por suerte para ella, justo cuando se disponía a recitar las palabras del conjuro, sintió una presencia extraña en su mente. Dicha presencia le era extrañamente conocida, a pesar de no haberla sentido nunca antes en su vida.

- _Tranquila, Louise_ -dijo la voz en su cabeza, llamando de repente la atención de Louise. Esa voz… ¿Calcifer?-. _Haremos esto juntos. Deja que una mi poder al tuyo…_

De repente, un nuevo torrente de poder atravesó a Louise. Si bien no era precisamente pequeño tampoco, a diferencia del de Louise este presentaba una forma definida y estable. La diferencia entre el control que presentaban era bastante obvio, como comparar una roca con un diamante. El nuevo torrente de poder se entrelazó y enredó con el de Louise, uniéndose a él y formando un nuevo cauce de energía más grande y estable, algo tan grande que la joven maga no podía ni creerse la potencia que tenía. Sin dudar ni un instante, Louise empezó a entonar el conjuro, mientras el resto de la clase contemplaba expectantes el resultado final. Mientras Louise entonaba las palabras del hechizo en cuestión, Tabitha y Kirche se fijaron en que el familiar de la joven pelirosa había cambiado de color ligeramente. EN vez de ser completamente rojo y anaranjado, ahora tenía como pequeñas partes de su cuerpo ardiendo de color azul, con sus llamas ardiendo tan intensamente que algunas se desbordaban por entre los agujeros del farol. La mirada del cambiado familiar era una de concentración y esfuerzo.

-Tabitha… ¿qué crees que están haciendo?

-…desconocido…

Finalmente, Louise abrió los ojos, pronunciando la última palabra y agitando su varita en dirección a la vasija de tierra. "Que sea lo que el fundador quiera…" pensó Louise, nerviosa por como resultaría todo aquello, sin atreverse del todo a mirar, pero obligándose a no apartar la mirada. La punta de su varita brilló, y de repente la tierra contenida en la vasija empezó a ondularse y cambiar de forma. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de toda la clase, y la todavía más sorprendida mirada de Louise, la tierra que la joven había hechizado empezó a alzarse y a adoptar formas cada vez más extrañas y complejas, sin que hubiera ni el más mínimo atisbo de explosión. En menos de un segundo, la escultura estaba terminada.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos miraban boquiabiertos a la escultura y a Louise alternativamente, demasiado asombrados como para comentar nada. Louise era, precisamente, la más sorprendida y la más boquiabierta de todos. Calcifer, por su parte, contempló el resultado final bastante satisfecho.

-…Me…me ha salido…-empezó a decir Louise, sin atreverse a despegar los ojos de su escultura por miedo a que desapareciera o (no lo quisiera Brimir) explotara.

-Sí. Buen trabajo, Louise- dijo Calcifer, sonriente.-A medida que los estudiantes se iban recuperando de la impresión de no haber salido volando por otra de las explosiones de la Cero, y de haberla visto realizar magia correctamente, empezaron a oírse murmullos y no tan murmullos por toda la clase. La profesora Cheverouse, al verse a salvo, soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio, y se acercó a su estudiante.

-Si, muy bien hecho, señorita Vallière. Un trabajo excelente, de verdad. Tengo que admitir que…

-…Me ha salido…-continuó diciendo, sin acabar de creérselo. Calcifer miró algo extrañado a Louise, quien seguía absorta en la pequeña escultura de tierra.

-Ehmm…Louise… ¿Estas bienAAAAaaagh?-exclamó Calcifer, cuando de golpe y porrazo Louise lo lanzó hacia arriba, sonriendo de pura felicidad.

-¡Me ha salido!-aclamó, riendo inocentemente mientras atrapaba a Calcifer en el aire con un fuerte abrazo, dando vueltas sobre sí misma entre risas de gozo y alegría. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Calcifer se unió a la celebración, riendo del mismo modo mientras trataba de ignorar las nauseas que tantas vueltas le estaban causando.

Mientras, el resto de alumnos siguieron comentando lo ocurrido entre ellos, incapaces de creer el milagro que acababan de presenciar.

-¿Habéis visto? ¡La Cero ha hecho magia!

-¿Estás segura de eso? Es posible que se trate de un truco.

-Imposible. Todos estábamos mirando, y está claro que fue ella quien hizo el conjuro.

-Ese familiar hizo algo, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo si no iba ella a hacer magia por si sola?

A su vez, solo una de las estudiantes no se encontraba murmurando. En vez de eso, se puso de pie, y aplaudió con genuina alegría a la joven pelirosa. Se trataba de Kirche, quien a pesar de considerarse la rival de la de la Vallière, en el fondo le caía bastante bien, y verla tan contenta la ponía feliz a ella también. Tabitha, por su parte, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Kirche notó que, para variar, su mirada no estaba posada en el libro abierto que sostenía entre sus manos, sino en la singular pareja formada por la maga que no dejaba de agitar a su familiar, y este, que no dejaba de implorarle entre risas que se estuviera quieta. Kirche sonrió.

-¿Ves algo que te interese, Tabitha?- Tabitha no dijo nada, volviendo a centrar su atención en el libro como si nada, pero no consiguió engañar a Kirche.

-Por cierto, familiar-dijo Louise, abrazando el farol como si de un peluche se tratara-, ¿qué se supone que es eso?-preguntó, señalando con la mirada la escultura que habían creado juntos. De dos palmos de altura, parecía un cruce entre una montaña de basura, una especie de rana extraña, y… ¿un castillo? La base tenia forma de bestia, con cuatro patas similares a las de un saltamontes, mientras que la parte de delante parecía más propia de una rana de ojos saltones. Por encima, numerosas formas inconexas se apilaban las unas sobre las otras, todas con la vaga impresión de ser habitaciones, pasillos y demás estancias. Múltiples chimeneas y tejados brotaban aquí y allá, como si mil fuegos ardieran en sus entrañas.

En resumen, era algo que Louise no había visto nunca. Calcifer, por su parte, sonrió nostálgico.

-Nada. Solo un recuerdo…

* * *

Más tarde, en las cocinas:

-¡Venga, come sin miedo, Nuestra Llama!- exclamó en voz alta Marteur, el cocinero jefe de la Academia. El siempre sonriente chef había enviado una solicitud a Louise para que le permitiera a Calcifer visitar las cocinas a la hora de cenar, puesto que todo el servicio deseaba agradecerle que hubiera salido en defensa de su compañera Siesta. Ante la insistencia de Marteur y del propio Calcifer ("¡Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto hace que nadie me invita a una fiesta?", había sido el argumento del lloroso familiar), Louise había acabado aceptando, con la condición de que Calcifer le fuera devuelto antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, es decir, antes de medianoche.

Así pues, la misma Siesta había llevado a Calcifer a la cocina, donde los cocineros y el barbudo chef habían organizado un improvisado banquete a base de las sobras de aquel día, pero que no por ello estaba menos delicioso.

-¿Nuestra Llama?-preguntó extrañado Calcifer, mientras "mordisqueaba" un muslo de pollo, arrancando pedazos de carne que se convertían rápidamente en cenizas en su interior.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú, que saliste en defensa de una plebeya al enfrentarte en duelo con aquel pomposo noble, eres el símbolo del ardiente espíritu inquebrantable de nosotros, el proletariado. Por ello, ¡esta fiesta es para ti! ¡Salud!-dijo, levantando un vaso, gesto que fue imitado por el resto de los criados y criadas que habían podido asistir a la celebración. Calcifer, que no podía beber, levantó un vaso de serrín. Según él, era lo más parecido a un líquido que él podía beber.

La fiesta prosiguió durante unas cuantas horas más, con Marteu tan animado que incluso intentó besar a Calcifer. Para poder sacárselo de encima, el pequeño familiar se vio obligado a chamuscarle un poco la barba, lo cual en vez de enfurecerle o asustarle solo le sirvió como excusa para reírse con más fuerza, provocando que tanto a Calcifer como al resto del servicio les cayera una cómica gota de sudor por la cabeza.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de volver. Siesta se ofreció a transportarlo, ya que si bien Calcifer había aprendido a hacer rodar su farol, no podía subir escaleras ni abrir puertas.

-Le agradezco que decidiera aceptar la invitación, señor Calcifer- comentó sonriente Siesta, llevando con cuidado en ambas manos el farol de la pequeña llama, que se daba palmaditas de satisfacción en su abultado vientre-. Realmente todos nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-Si, ha sido sensacional-comentó satisfecho Calcifer, soltando un breve eructo de humo que arrancó una risita a Siesta-, pero no hace falta que me llames señor, ni que me trates de usted. Llámame solo Calcifer.

-Muy bien…Calcifer. En ese caso, siéntete libre de llamarme solo Siesta.

-Un placer, Siesta.

La pareja prosiguió su camino por los jardines de la Academia, charlando animadamente sobre temas intrascendentes, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y de la charla banal. Eventualmente, la conversación pasó a temas más personales, como la familia o el lugar de origen. Mientras que Calcifer se mostró algo esquivo al respecto, Siesta no tuvo problemas en charlar cuanto rato hiciera sobre su vida, describiéndole a Calcifer las maravillas de Tarbes, su pueblo natal, y contándole divertidos anécdotas y vivencias que había vivido allí con sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños, y con sus padres. Era precisamente por ellos que Siesta había ido a trabajar a la Academia, donde gracias a su sueldo como criada su familia podía vivir y comer incluso aunque sufrieran una mala cosecha.

Al escucharla, Calcifer se compadeció de ella. A pesar de lo sonriente e inocente que parecía, Siesta era muy madura para su edad. Si fuera posible, le gustaría echarle una mano, pero poco era lo que podía hacer. Aunque…

-Dime, Siesta… ¿qué te parecería convertirte en la criada personal de Louise?-propuso Calcifer de repente-. De esta forma, ella tendría a alguien que pusiera orden en esa leonera a la que llama habitación, y tú tendrías un segundo sueldo y algo de protección contra indeseables como el rubito de otro día, ya que quedarías bajo la protección de la pelirosa.

Lo repentino de la oferta sorprendió a Siesta. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto, o tan fácil.

-Ah, bueno… Admito que estaría bien ganarse un dinerillo extra, pero…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que…, no sé si me aceptará. Quiero decir, no tengo referencias ni nadie que hable en mi nombre, así que no se si…

-¡Tonterías!-dijo Calcifer-. Tu dime si sí o si no, y yo me encargaré del resto. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Siesta lo meditó durante unos instantes. A pesar de lo bien que le vendría aquel trabajo, por dentro no podía evitar sentir dudas. Después de todo, Calcifer era solo un familiar. ¿Cómo iba él a convencer a una noble de hacer lo que él quisiera? Aun así, no perdía nada por decir que sí. Después de todo, Calcifer le había propuesto la oferta de buena fe, de manera que no pasaba nada por agradecérselo y aceptar.

-Muy bien, Calcifer. Acepto-dijo Siesta, sonriendo.

-¡Estupendo! Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con Louise. Con un poco de suerte, mañana mismo recibirás el aviso-dijo Calcifer con total seguridad. Aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas de que dicha oferta se cumpliera, Siesta se sintió conmovida por la amabilidad del familiar. Sonriendo, abrazó fuertemente el farol de Calcifer, enterrándolo contra su abultado pecho.

-¡S-s-Siesta! ¿¡Q-qué haces…!?-preguntó avergonzado Calcifer, al verse enterrado entre aquellos dos magníficos bultos de carne femenina.

-Ji ji, nada. Es solo que hacia algo de frio, y tú eres tan cálido…-comentó ella con dulzura. Calcifer no podía sangrar por la nariz porque, bueno, ni tenía sangre, ni tenía nariz. Pero definitivamente este sintió como un reguero de llamas rojas le goteaba donde él tendría la nariz, mientras sentía como sus llamas se hundían en aquel paraíso blando y que olía tan bien. "¿Por qué Louise no podía tener este par de regalos divinos ella también?", pensó el lujurioso familiar.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, habitación de Louise:

Mientras Louise se cepillaba diligentemente su larga melena, de repente sintió un escalofrío, y unas ganas tremendas de hacerle mucho daño a alguien.

Extrañada, miró a su alrededor, para después proseguir con su tarea, algo mas malhumorada que antes. Qué extraño…

* * *

Más tarde:

Finalmente, Siesta y Calcifer llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Louise. De pronto, fueron conscientes de que no estaban tan solos como se esperaban, puesto que algo les estaba esperando enfrente mismo de la puerta de la habitación. Allí, con casi dos metros y medio de largo y una flamígera cola, se encontraba una enorme salamandra de color rojo fuego, que se quedó mirando fijamente a la perpleja pareja.

-…Siesta-susurró Calcifer, sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

-… ¿sí?- preguntó algo asustada Siesta, quien tampoco podía dejar de mirar a la salamandra.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?

-Creo…creo que es el familiar de la señorita Zerbest.

-Ah… ¿y-y qué demonios hace ahí parado?

-N-n-no lo sé, pero viene hacia aquí…

Efectivamente, la salamandra había empezado a dirigirse hacia ellos. Petrificados por la impresión, Siesta y Calcifer solo pudieron contemplar temblorosos como el enorme reptil se posicionaba junto a ellos, y como se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras, usando su cola a modo de apoyo. Puesto de pie, sacaba casi una cabeza a Siesta, quien se quedó mirando al animal sin atreverse a gritar siquiera.

Sin previo aviso, la salamandra se inclinó, agarrando entre sus fauces el farol de Calcifer.

-… ¿eh?-preguntaron al unísono Siesta y Calcifer.

De un tirón, la salamandra le arrebató a la criada el farol, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la otra de las habitaciones del pasillo, con el sorprendido familiar aun en la boca.

-¿¡Eeeeeeh!?-exclamó, mientras era arrastrado sin remedio al interior de la habitación. Después de meter la totalidad de su cuerpo dentro, la salamandra cerró de un portazo.

Siesta se quedó perpleja en el centro del pasillo, mirándose las manos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasó un segundo…Luego dos…Y finalmente, tres segundos.

-¿¡EEEEEEEeeeeeee!?

* * *

Habitación de Kirche:

La salamandra escupió el farol en el centro de la habitación, iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas repartidas estratégicamente para darle al ambiente un toque sensual. Calcifer acabó dando vueltas en su farol, mientras no dejaba de preguntarse alarmado qué diantres se proponía aquel lagarto gigante.

-Bienvenido a mi cuarto, mi pequeña llama-dijo una voz cargada de sensualidad y deseo, llamando de golpe la atención de Calcifer y haciéndole olvidar por completo cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la salamandra-. Si no recuerdo mal, tu nombre era…Calcifer, ¿verdad?

Ante él se encontraba Kirche, la misma chica que el otro día había intentado compartir su desayuno con él, solo que vestida de una forma un tanto más…era difícil de describir. "Vestía" (por decir algo. Aquellos cuatro trozos de tela apenas llegarían a ser considerados ropa) un conjunto bastante provocativo de color purpura que dejaba a la vista la gran mayoría de sus curvas y exhibía sus largas y torneadas piernas, mientras que su roja melena le cubría elegantemente los desnudos hombros. La brillante mirada de la joven, la cual contrastaba con las oscuras sombras de su cuerpo contra la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, se encontraba clavada en la de Calcifer, que se sentía como un pequeño ratón en el punto de mira de un gigantesco halcón. Un halcón semidesnudo, provocativo y que poseía tanto pecho que Calcifer se preguntó cómo demonios podía tener la misma edad, si no una muy parecida, a la de su pequeña y poco desarrollada ama.

Si no hubiera visto como se solía vestir la joven, Calcifer habría sospechado que Kirche se había vestido así para tentarle. Pero habiendo visto lo que ella solía llevar a diario, Calcifer decidió no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Por lo que sabía de ella, aquello bien podía ser su pijama de cada día.

-Si, así es. Diría que "bienhallado", pero como que el recibimiento a base de salamandra gigante ha roto un poco el ambiente-comentó Calcifer, procurando no perder de vista ni a la sonriente maga, ni a su gigantesco familiar, que lo contemplaba con lo que Calcifer juraría que eran ojos hambrientos desde una esquina.

-Oh, ¿hablas de mi Flame? Puedo asegurarte que no te hará ningún daño-dijo ella, moviéndose hacia su salamandra y acariciándola suavemente-. Él únicamente ha seguido mis instrucciones de esperarte para poder traerte aquí. No le guardes rencor.

-¿Traerme aquí? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Calcifer, desconfiado. A modo de respuesta, Kirche se limitó a sonreír, recogiendo a Calcifer del suelo y enterrándolo entre sus pechos de un abrazo, justo como Siesta había hecho momentos antes. La sensación, sin embargo, era totalmente diferente.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Estoy enamorada, por supuesto!-exclamó ella, contemplando con deseo a la pequeña llama, que hacia cuanto podía por evitar asfixiarse entre tanta carne blanda (¿podía llegar realmente a asfixiarse? Mejor no jugársela)-. Nosotros, los Zerbest, somos conocidos por nuestra ardiente pasión, y yo soy conocida como Kirche la Ardiente. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-preguntó entre inocente y seductora, acercándose a Calcifer a la cara con la aparente intención de besarlo. Rojo como un tomate, Calcifer trató de poner sus lenguas de fuego en su camino, procurando no quemarla por accidente.

-¡E-e-e-esp…espera un segundo! ¿Enamorada? ¿¡De mi!?-preguntó alarmado, mientras pugnaba por evitar los carnosos labios de la joven-. ¡Pe-pe-pero si ni siquiera soy humano!-Finalmente, Kirche consiguió darle un beso al avergonzado familiar, para después sonreírle con picardía y dejarlo en su mesita de noche. Mientras Calcifer trataba de reponerse de la impresión, Kirche se estiró a su lado en la cama, obviamente luciéndose para él.

-No hablo de esa clase de amor, pequeñín. Hablo de otra cosa…-dijo, pasando el dedo juguetona por los barrotes del farol-. Estoy enamorada de tu fuerza, de tu llama, de tu ser… Flame es mi familiar, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero…-Kirche rozó con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Louise, provocando que Calcifer pegara un bote de la impresión. Kirche se limitó a reír al sonrojado familiar-… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Querrías dejar a esa Cero, y venirte conmigo? Te trataría mucho, MUCHO mejor de lo que lo hace ella…-propuso, ronroneando como una gatita y tirando ligeramente de su sujetador, exponiendo un centímetro más de su pecho.

Todas las alarmas de la mente de Calcifer se dispararon casi a la vez, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo de pura vergüenza y nervios. Estaba claro que le iba a decir que no, porque si bien Louise no era la maga con más paciencia del mundo, Calcifer siempre era fiel y nunca rompía un contrato para irse con otro. ¡Si, muy bien! Iba a inspirar, mirarla a los ojos…esos preciosos y brillantes ojos color ámb-¡Aaaah, céntrate!... y le iba a decir bien clarito lo que pensaba.

-Mira, Kirche. Yo…

-¡Kirche!-exclamó alguien desde la ventana, interrumpiendo a Calcifer. Se trataba de un estudiante de tercer año, a juzgar por el color purpura de su capa. Por la cara que ponía, estaba bastante cabreado.

-¡Oh, Styx!-dijo Kirche, ligeramente sorprendida.

-Vine porque no te encontré en nuestro punto acordado, y aun no te has ni vestido.

-Si, es que me ha salido otra cosa. ¿Crees que podríamos cambiarlo para dentro de dos horas?

-¡Ese no era el plan!-respondió el joven noble. A modo de respuesta, Kirche agitó la varita, conjurando una flamígera serpiente desde una vela que se abalanzó sobre Styx, derribándolo entre gritos contra el suelo.

-Disculpa por la interrupción. ¿Qué me decías…?-dijo Kirche, volviéndose hacia Calcifer. Este carraspeó un poco, tratando de recuperar un poco el ambiente anterior.

-Verás, lo que intento decir es…

-¡Kirche!–dijo otro noble, volviendo a interrumpir a Calcifer, que empezaba a mosquearse seriamente por tanta interrupción-. ¿Quién era ese que ha caído de tu ventana? ¿No se suponía que estabas calentando la noche para…?- De nuevo, Kirche lo derribó como al otro, haciendo uso una vez mas de su magia.

-Parece que tienes la agenda bastante apretada esta noche- comentó mordaz Calcifer, algo irritado por no poder hablar con libertad.

-¡Oh, es solo un amigo! De todas formas, ¿por dónde ibas…?

-Bien. Lo que intento decir…

-¡KIRCHE!-dijeron ya no uno, sino tres jóvenes a la vez, luchando a codazos entre ellos por hacerse un hueco en la ventana. Calcifer estaba rojo de ira-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dijiste que no tenias otro-…AAAAAaaaah!- Antes de que pudieran seguir, Calcifer se giró hacia ellos, abrió la puertecita de su farol, y exhaló una gigantesca bocanada de fuego contra ellos, lanzándolos de vuelta por donde habían venido. Kirche lo observó todo con no menos asombro y fascinación. Cada vez le gustaba más, aquel pequeñín.

-¡Bien! ¡Vale! ¡Genial! ¿Tienes por ahí algún otro "amigo" del que encargarte, o voy a poder hablar claro de una vez?- comentó Calcifer, oscilando de puro enfado. A pesar de su rabia, Kirche no pudo evitar pensar que estaba bastante mono de aquella manera.

-No, esos eran todos. Muy impresionante, esa llamarada.

-Gracias. La verdad, no sé ni cómo lo he hecho…-Mientras hablaba, Calcifer no se dio cuenta de que Kirche lo había agarrado, y lo había vuelto a agarrar entre sus brazos, estirada de lado en la cama.

-Te adoro, Calcifer. Quiero que seas mío-dijo dulcemente Kirche.

Para entonces, los ojos de Calcifer ya daban vueltas, varios hilillos de vapor saliéndole de varios puntos de la cabeza, mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de salir de esa situación. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer…?

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Girándose, Kirche y Calcifer se encontraron en su umbral a una bastante mosqueada Louise, vestida con su camisón de dormir, y detrás a una medio escondida Siesta, que no sabía si entrar o salir. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su enfado, Louise parecía… ¿ruborizada?

-¡Kirche!-exclamó Louise, entrando decidida en la sala-. ¿De quién te crees que es el familiar que estas tratando de robar?- Kirche se sentó en la cama, dejando a un lado a Calcifer.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?-preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros-. El amor y el fuego son el destino de los Zerbest. Es el instinto el que me lleva a enamorarme, sobre todo si mi amorcito esta hecho de fuego-comentó, sonriendo a Calcifer mientras acariciaba su farol con la mano. Louise contempló con creciente enfado la escena, poniéndose por alguna razón más roja todavía.

-Nos vamos-dijo rápidamente, agarrando el farol y saliendo con paso firme y apresurado de la estancia. Kirche suspiró al ver alejarse a la joven Vallière, mientras la criada que la seguía se apresuraba a inclinar la cabeza en su dirección, y a cerrar la puerta. Flame apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Kirche, permitiendo que esta se la acariciara pensativa.

El primer intento no había funcionado. Bueno, daba igual.

Mañana lo volvería a intentar, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Habitación de Louise, mas tarde:

-Vale, antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que considero que eres una gran persona, una mujer de firmes principios y con un corazón compasivo, y que todo lo que ha pasado en esa habitación ha sido, en todo momento, en contra de mis deseos y voluntad-se apresuró a decir Calcifer cuando Louise lo dejó apoyado en la mesa. Las sombras ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, lo cual preocupaba bastante a Calcifer, ya que no le permitía saber como de enfadada estaría Louise con él. Sentándose en la silla, Louise se quedó contemplando a su familiar durante unos segundos sin decir nada, aumentando la tensión en la sala. Calcifer solo podía quedarse callado en su farol, a la espera de que su ama empezara a chillarle con fuego en la mirada. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Louise únicamente suspiró.

-Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada contigo. La criada me lo ha contado todo-dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Siesta, que se había mantenido en silencio junto a la puerta, tan inquieta o más que Calcifer.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Mmm-hmm. Vino a buscarme tan pronto te metió en su alcoba. Quiero pensar que no, pero… ¿hiciste algo de lo que deba estar al corriente?-preguntó Louise, mirando de repente con ferocidad y suspicacia a Calcifer, que se quedó rígido de la impresión.

-¡P-p-por supuesto que no! Quiero decir, ¡mírame! No tengo brazos ni manos. Poca cosa podría haberle hecho-exclamó Calcifer-. Además, aunque os encuentro monos y entrañables, los humanos no me interesáis en ese aspecto.

-Mmmm…está bien, te creo-dijo Louise-. Aun así, explícame una cosa.

-¿El qué?- Por alguna razón, Louise volvía a estar roja, mirando a un lado como si sintiera vergüenza por algo.

-¿P-p-p-por qué…Q-q-qué es lo que me pasa? Estaba bien hasta hacia un instante, y-y-y de pronto empecé a sentirme r-rara…-preguntó ella, incapaz de seguir ocultando su rubor. Nada más verla, Calcifer entendió lo que pasaba.

-Ish…ya sé lo que pasa…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es un efecto secundario de compartir el corazón. Las emociones extremas pasan de uno al otro, de manera que si uno de los dos se enfada en exceso, se excita o se pone triste, el otro también lo sentirá.

-¡¿Q-q-qué?! Pero eso…un momento…-dijo, dándose cuenta de algo. Enfadada, volvió a centrar su atención en Calcifer, con sus mofletes aun enrojecidos-. ¡Eso significa que si que estabas excitado cuando estuviste con Kirche!- Calcifer se llevó la mano a la boca. ¡Esa maldita bocaza suya…!- ¡Maldito familiar rastrero, traidor y lujurioso! ¿Qué es eso de "los humanos no me interesan"? Si es verdad, ¿¡porque siento que te excitaste tanto con Kirche!?- le increpó Louise, agarrando el farol de Calcifer y pegándoselo a la cara. Por su parte, Calcifer procuró mirar hacia otro lado, sonriendo inocentemente.

-N-n-no sé de qué me hablas…-dijo, tratando de disimular.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Por tu culpa, cuando he entrado ahí…- Louise apretó el puño, verdaderamente cabreada por la vergüenza que había pasado al entrar en el cuarto de esa maldita Zerbest. Por culpa de su familiar, había entrado ahí más excitada que un animal en celo, y al ver a Kirche con su erótico conjunto había sentido como la cabeza se le iba por unos instantes. De no ser por su autocontrol, se le habría tirado al cuello allí mismo, y solo el santo fundador sabe qué clase de abyectas perversiones podrían haber acabado haciendo. Solo de pensarlo…se ponía roja… ¡Eso no está ayudando!-…Grrrrrr…Ten por seguro que tendrás tu castigo por esto.

-Ya…entiendo…-dijo Calcifer, algo desanimado-. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide- se apresuró a añadir, tratando de cambiar de tema para hacerle olvidar a Louise todo lo ocurrido-. He estado pensando, y ya sé que es lo que quiero de recompensa.

Louise se sintió muy tentada de decirle que no, y negarle lo prometido a juzgar por su comportamiento de antes, pero en vista de que él no lo había buscado, decidió ser un poco benevolente al respecto, y seguirle el juego.

-A ver, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, como si en realidad no le interesara.

-Pues verás, me preguntaba si podrías convertir a Siesta, aquí presente, en tu criada personal.- Siesta, al oír su nombre, se apresuró a cuadrarse ante Louise, que la observó de reojo sin mucho interés.

-Ah…Yo…yo soy Siesta. Un placer conocerla, señorita-dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-¿Una criada personal? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Louise.

-¿No es obvio? Para que alguien recoja este desastre-explicó Calcifer, señalando toda la habitación con sus brazos. Realmente, la habitación dejaba un poco que desear. Ropa por el suelo, apuntes y papeles por todas partes,… Estaba claro que eso de recoger no despertaba el interés de la joven Vallière-. Además, no podrás seguir metiendo la ropa sucia bajo la cama mucho más tiempo. Por lo que he podido ver, ese sitio está a punto de colapsar.- Louise se puso roja de vergüenza una vez más.

-¿C-c-como te has enterado? Mira, da igual, ¡solo cállate!- Louise valoró la situación, observando mas atentamente aquel desorden y a la criada, que trató de mostrarse alegre y servicial en todo momento. La verdad era que una criada no le vendría mal. Por suerte, la paga de sus padres serviría para pagarle el salario, y así no tendría que preocuparse más por la colada, por ordenar su cuarto,…

-…está bien. Mañana hablaré con el viejo Osmond para hacer el contrato-dijo Louise, para alegría de Calcifer y Siesta. Antes de que Calcifer pudiera darle las gracias a Louise, Siesta se abalanzó sobre él, estrechándolo en otro de sus abrazos mientras sonreía de pura alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias, Calcifer! ¡Mantuviste tu promesa por mí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Calcifer, a pesar de saber bien que Louise estaba mirando, no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobalicón al encontrarse enterrado de nuevo entre aquellos dos magníficos monumentos a la suavidad.

-No, si no ha sido nada…jejeje…je…- Una creciente aura asesina le sacó de aquel trance. Girándose hacia su origen, se encontró con Louise, que parecía a medio camino de convertirse en un furioso demonio de pelo rosado. Calcifer y Siesta se echaron a temblar.

-T-t-tu… ¡Tu…! ¡MALDITO FAMILIAR LUJURIOSO!-exclamó Louise, abalanzándose furiosa sobre la aterrada pareja.

Los gritos de los tres pronto poblaron la noche, su eco perdiéndose en la distancia.

* * *

 **Yyyyy, lo dejamos aquí por ahora. En un principio, este capítulo iba a seguir hasta la Exhibición, pero he decidido cortarlo aquí para que no sea demasiado largo.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Llama demoníaca

Al día siguiente:

-¡He dicho que más fuerte!-exclamó Louise por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de mañana.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo más fuerte!-respondió Calcifer, también por quinta vez.

Desde el momento en que Louise se había levantado de un bote de la cama, gritando y con cara de estar en un buen lio, Calcifer supo que se avecinaban problemas. Y no se equivocó.

Al parecer, los estudiantes de la Academia tenían que asistir a una especie de exhibición de familiares en la que mostrarían al resto lo que fuera que hubieran invocado. Además, se esperaba que prepararan alguna clase de truco o puesta en escena para lucir sus habilidades, ya que el familiar más espectacular recibiría un premio. Y, por si fuera poco, aquel año parecía ser que iba a asistir la mismísima princesa de aquel país, algo que Louise no dejaba de decir una y otra vez a Calcifer como si eso fuera a conseguir que hiciera exactamente lo que se proponía.

Tras un breve desayuno, Louise y Calcifer habían bajado al patio, donde numerosas parejas de magos y familiares ya se encontraban enfrascados en la práctica de sus propios números, algunos más apurados que otros en función de si se les había olvidado o no. Louise, obviamente, era la que estaba más apurada.

-¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado…?-mascullaba una y otra vez. Furiosa, centró su rabia en Calcifer, que la miraba algo molesto desde el suelo-. ¡A ver, otra vez!

Suspirando, Calcifer volvió a prepararse. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, abrió la boca un montón, y exhaló una gran bola de fuego que media casi cuatro veces lo que él, sosteniéndola en el aire todo lo que pudo. Si bien Calcifer creía que era bastante impresionante, Louise parecía no opinar lo mismo.

-¡Ha de ser más grande! El familiar de Kirche puede hacer formas con el fuego, de manera que nosotros tenemos que superar eso.- Calcifer detuvo la llamarada.

-¿Y cómo planeas que lo hagamos? Ya te he dicho que lo de lanzar fuego no se me da bien. ¡No lo había hecho nunca con Howl!

-¡Me da igual lo que hubieras hecho con el Howl ese! A ver, si no es la bola de fuego, ¿qué otros talentos posees?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, puedo cantar…LALALALAAAAAA…-Decir que desafinaba era como decir que el fuego era caliente. Louise y más de la mitad de los presentes en el patio se vieron obligados a cubrirse los oídos para no sucumbir al espantoso sonido que salía de la boca de aquella bola de fuego.

-¡Basta, basta, basta!-exclamó Louise, deteniendo a Calcifer-. No vuelvas a hacer eso. En serio… Nunca. Más-dijo, muy firmemente. Detrás de ella, los otros nobles y familiares asintieron casi al unísono.

-Psh…críticos…-se limitó a decir Calcifer. Louise se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo mientras suspiraba abatida.

-Aah, ¿qué voy a hacer?-se lamentó-. ¿Por qué el santo fundador tuvo que concederme un familiar tan vasto y falto de talento como tú?

-¡Oye, que tu tampoco eres una joya, precisamente!- Louise parecía que no le oía.

-Ahora haré el ridículo delante de todos y de su majestad la princesa…-Calcifer miró a la abatida maga. Aquello no era normal. No era solamente por la humillación, lo presentía. Después de todo, a eso ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Entonces, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

Si no era por los otros, seria por la princesa. Bueno, era obvio…Nadie quería hacer el primo delante de una princesa. Y puestos a querer, él tampoco quería hacer el ridículo, ni delante de la princesa, ni de nadie. Estaba claro que solo con lo de la llamarada no iban a solucionar nada. Había que buscar algo,… ¿pero el que? Una vez más, Calcifer se lamentó de no tener brazos ni piernas. Parecía que no, pero realmente le limitaban mucho en situaciones como aquella.

-Mira, es igual…-dijo Louise, suspirando-. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a clase.- Louise metió a Calcifer en su farol, y echó a andar con aire tristón y abatido hacia el salón de clases. Verla tan apagada no le gustó nada a Calcifer. Si bien Louise no era la maga más amable y paciente del mundo, en el fondo era buena chica. Solo necesitaba que la gente fuera un poco más amable con ella para que vieran quien era Louise de verdad.

Calcifer tomó una decisión. Ganaría ese concurso, exhibición o lo que fuera, y le demostraría a Louise de lo que era capaz. Tal vez así la hiciera sonreír un poco. Aunque bueno, con que dejara de gritarle también le bastaba.

* * *

Más tarde, en clase:

-Hoy os traigo algo muy interesante, estimados alumnos-anunció con orgullo Colbert, poniendo un extraño bulto sobre la mesa. Por la forma…bueno, podía ser cualquier cosa. Y tratándose de aquel profesor, lo de "cualquier cosa" alcanzaba otro nivel-. Es algo nunca visto antes en este país, algo que estoy seguro que va a revolucionar la manera que tenemos de trabajar con la magia. Ya veréis, ¡seguro que os encantara!

Sonriente, el emocionado docente retiró el manto que cubría lo que fuera que había traído. Fiel a sus palabras, era algo nunca visto en aquel país, o por lo menos algo nunca visto por aquellos alumnos. A primera vista parecía una extraña caja cuadrada de metal, con varios tubos, muelles y demás partes que parecían capaces de moverse.

-Vaya…es…-empezó a decir un alumno-…vale, me rindo, ¿qué es?- Colbert rio un poco para sí, tratando de contener su emoción. Estaba claro que había estado esperando que le preguntaran justo eso.

-Jujuju, me alegro que me hagan esa pregunta. Lo que están viendo es mi primer prototipo del…

-Vaya, un motor-dijo Calcifer, algo sorprendido. Colbert, a mitad de su proclama, miró sorprendido al flamígero familiar.

-Ehm…si, justo eso. Lo que están viendo, damas y caballeros, es un aparato que puede generar una gran cantidad de fuerza y de potencia motriz sin necesidad de que intervenga ninguna fuerza externa, ya sea humana, animal o mágica. Véanlo ustedes mismo…- Colbert cogió una jarra de agua, y vertió su contenido en el interior de la maquina. Después, con la ayuda de una cerilla, encendió un pequeño horno del lateral. Al cabo de unos instantes, la maquina empezó a crepitar y a moverse. Sus hélices giraron, los fuelles empezaron a soplar, y en definitiva empezó a generar un ruido bastante desagradable. Si bien muchos alumnos pusieron mala cara por el ruido, Colbert parecía que no cabía en sí de gozo. De pronto, una pequeña serpiente de juguete empezó a entrar y salir de la maquina a través de una portezuela.

Los alumnos no acabaron de entender que estaba pasando, pero Calcifer sí. Después de todo, él mismo había formado parte del "motor" del castillo de Howl. Qué demonios,… ¡si prácticamente lo había construido él!

-¿Ven? ¿Acaso no es increíble?-preguntó emocionado Colbert. Estaba claro, por las caras que ponían, que sus alumnos no compartían el entusiasmo del docente. Kirche levantó una mano-. ¿Si, señorita Zerbst?

-¿Y eso para qué sirve?- Varios alumnos asintieron, compartiendo la pregunta de la joven pelirroja. Algo incomodo, Colbert se rascó la mejilla.

-Bueno, servir, servir…de momento, solo sirve para esto… ¡Pero en el futuro, estoy seguro de que esta máquina podrá servir para cosas asombrosas!- A pesar de las palabras de Colbert, los alumnos no parecían muy convencidos.

-¿Y para que íbamos a usar semejante artilugio cuando disponemos de la magia?-preguntó divertido Giche.

-Bueno, sí, pero…- Antes de que pudiera responder, la maquina soltó un silbido, disparando vapor a presión y sorprendiendo a Colbert, que se tropezó y cayó de culo tras su mesa, provocando algunas risas entre los alumnos. Sin embargo, Calcifer no se rió. Aquel pitido le había dado una idea.

-En fin…se acabó la clase. Son libres de marcharse ya-dijo Colbert, algo avergonzado. Antes de que Louise pudiera llevárselo, Calcifer se giró hacia ella.

-Espera. Llévame con él-dijo, señalando a Colbert, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba apagando su máquina con aire algo abatido.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú confía en mí. Llévame con él.- Aunque seguía sin saber para qué, Louise no se encontraba especialmente interesada en ponerse a discutir, de manera que llevó a Calcifer junto a Colbert, que al verlos acercarse trató de sonreírles.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudaros?-Louise dejó a Calcifer sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Louise. Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera hablar con el profesor a solas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo indignada Louise. ¿Pero que se había creído ese?- ¿Me haces bajarte hasta aquí, y luego me pides que me vaya?

-Hazme caso. Tu confía en…

-Como vuelvas a decirme eso de "confía en mí", te mando a la otra punta de la clase de un puntapié…- Calcifer y Colbert miraron algo intimidados a la mas que obviamente molesta Louise. Estaba claro que aquel día no estaba para tonterías.

-Bueno, es que es una sorpresa-dijo Calcifer, tratando de explicarse-. Además, tiene que ver con el motor del profesor, y me da que no acabarías de entender nuestra jerga técnica, ¿comprendes?- Colbert miró extrañado a Calcifer, sin acabar de entender a que se refería.

-Señorita Vallière, no se preocupe. En cuanto acabemos de hablar, le devolveré personalmente a su familiar, así que no se apure.- Si bien Louise no quería separarse de Calcifer, se fiaba del profesor Colbert. No solo había sido bueno con ella, sino que era de los pocos que no la trataban como un fracaso, ni frente a ella ni a sus espaldas. Suspirando, Louise dio media vuelta, y se fue-. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirle, señor Calcifer?

-No me llames señor, que no soy tan viejo-bromeó. Mentira, seguramente era más viejo que aquel país, pero mejor no decir nada. Con gesto curioso, hizo rodar su farol hasta el motor de Colbert-. Tiene un motor bastante bueno aquí, profesor. La estructura está bien, aunque es más que obvio que no puede sostener la presión del todo. Le recomiendo cambiar la válvula de escape por otra regulada, o algún día le acabará explotando en la cara…-comentó, examinando la maquina con ojo técnico. Colbert escuchaba asombrado.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabe todo eso, se-…Calcifer?

-Bueno, tú dices que en este mundo no hay motores de estos, ¿no?- Colbert asintió-. Pues de donde vengo, aunque también tenemos magia, también tenemos motores como estos, y muchas otras cosas más. Máquinas voladoras, barcos propulsados con otros medios diferentes al viento, trenes, vehículos automatizados… El progreso, amigo mío, el progreso…- Colbert escuchaba muy atentamente las palabras del familiar. Las cosas de las que hablaba…sonaban fascinantes-. Yo mismo se bastante de motores. He hecho mis pinitos en ingeniería, y estaría más que dispuesto a enseñarle un par de cositas…-Calcifer miró al profesor levantado las cejas, su gesto indicándole que, evidentemente, quería algo a cambio. Colbert decidió seguirle la corriente, frotándose la barbilla y mirando con una sonrisa de interés a Calcifer.

-¿Oh-ho? Y dime… ¿qué ganarías tú de todo esto?

-Muy sencillo: materiales y mano de obra, nunca mejor dicho. Como habrás podido notar, no tengo manos ni piernas, de manera que no puedo ir a buscar los materiales al mercado, ni poseo el capital para comprarlos. Y aunque los tuviera, hay un límite para lo que estas…-refiriéndose a las dos lenguas de fuego que solía usar a modo de manos-…pueden hacer. Ahí, mi querido y nuevo mejor amigo, es donde entras tu.

-Entiendo. Tú pones el conocimiento y la experiencia, y yo el capital y mis manos. Suena aceptable.

-¿Verdad? ¡Venga esa mano!-Calcifer y Colbert fueron a estrecharse la mano, pero al ver el flamígero apéndice de Calcifer, concluyeron en que no sería muy buena idea.

-Y dime, ¿por dónde tenias pensado comenzar?-preguntó Colbert, haciendo levitar su máquina con una mano y cargando el farol de Calcifer con la otra, mientras se dirigían al despacho del profesor.

-Por ahora, tengo en mente un proyecto rápido que seguro que encantará a los alumnos-dijo Calcifer, sonriendo ampliamente-. Dime… ¿no tendrás por ahí piezas de repuesto que no vayas a usar?

-¿Qué si tengo?-dijo Colbert, riendo un poco-. Amigo mío, tengo bastante chatarra en mi almacén como para construir otra Academia solo de desperdicios.- Los ojos de los dos parecían brillar de puro interés, a medida que se adentraban en las sombras del pasillo.

-Colbert, compañero, creo que este es el inicio de una nueva y fructífera amistad…-comentó Calcifer. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

Dos días después, día antes de la Exhibición:

-… ¡Aaaaah! ¿Dónde demonios se han metido ese par?-preguntó una muy frustrada Louise al aire, dando vueltas nerviosa por su habitación.

Después de dejar a Calcifer a cargo de Colbert hacía ya dos días, parecía que esos dos se habían encerrado en el taller del profesor y se habían negado a salir, ni siquiera para comer. Aprovechando que no había clases con motivo de la inminente Exhibición de Familiares, Colbert había mandado que les trajeran la comida directamente a su taller, y eso había sido todo. En más de una ocasión Louise mandó a Siesta a recuperar a su familiar, pero sin excepción fue rechazada tanto por uno como por el otro, arguyendo que "estaban haciendo algo importante, así que por favor que dejara de molestarles". Louise había pensado en bajar ella misma a hablar con ese par de cabezas huecas, pero la noticia de la llegada de la princesa a la Academia le había hecho olvidar por completo el tema.

Toda la Academia había asistido (incluso Colbert se había visto obligado a salir para poder reunirse con los demás profesores y darle la bienvenida a la princesa. Calcifer se había quedado para proseguir con el proyecto, y porque dijo que realmente no le interesaba tanto ver a la princesa). Los estudiantes y los criados se mezclaron en una masa de espectadores ansiosos de poder ver de cerca a la legítima gobernanta de aquellas tierras, cuya belleza era conocida en todo el país, e incluso fuera de él. Abriendo un largo pasillo por donde pudiera pasar el carro de la princesa, la gente estalló en aplausos y exclamaciones cuando la joven princesa Henrietta finalmente salió de su carro. Los rumores no hacían justicia a su gracia y belleza. Su cabello color lavanda, sus brillantes ojos azules, sus agradables y gentiles facciones,… No había hombre o mujer presentes que no coincidieran en que la princesa era verdaderamente hermosa (a pesar de los esfuerzos de cierta pelirroja por dejar claro que ella lo era más).

A pesar de que no la había visto entre la multitud, Louise se alegraba mucho de haber podido ver de nuevo a su amiga de la infancia. Habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde la última vez que habían podido verse en persona, y si bien aun intercambiaban correspondencia, apenas aliviaba la pena de no poder volver a estar juntas como amigas de verdad.

Había sido un buen día, pensó vestida con su largo camisón mientras paseaba por su cuarto al anochecer, aunque aun había algo que no la dejaba ser feliz del todo… ¡QUE SU MALDITO FAMILIAR NO SE HABIA PRESENTADO EN DOS DIAS, Y QUE EL DIA DE LA EXHIBICION, PARA LA CUAL NO ESTABAN NI DE LEJOS PREPARADOS, ERA MAÑANA! Solo de pensar en el ridículo que iba a hacer enfrente de Henrietta cuando llegara su turno… Louise se sentía con ganas de acurrucarse en un rincón y pretender que no estaba cuando la fueran a buscar por la mañana.

Alguien picó a la puerta, sacándola de pronto de sus pensamientos y reflexiones. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hor-…? ¡Calcifer! Tenía que ser Colbert trayéndole por fin a su familiar. ¡A buenas horas!

Completamente cabreada, Louise fue a abrir la puerta, decidida a dejar bien claro lo que pensaba, tanto del maleducado de su familiar como del profesor, por mucho respeto que le pudiera tener.

-¡POR FIN LLEGAIS! ¿¡TENEIS IDEA DE LO QUE…!?-exclamó Louise, abriendo la puerta de par en par. En vez de encontrarse con aquellos quienes creía que habían picado a la puerta, fue recibida por una misteriosa figura cubierta con una larga capa y una capucha que ocultaba sus facciones. Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, la figura se le echó al cuello, abrazándola.

-¡Louise! Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte…-dijo aquella persona, revelando por la voz que se trataba de una chica. Y no cualquier chica. Era…

-¿¡Su…su majestad!?-exclamó Louise, sin acabar de creérselo. Henrietta no respondió, demasiado feliz con su reencuentro.

...

-…y de eso hace ya dos días-dijo Louise, concluyendo así el relato de sus penas más recientes. Sentadas una junto a la otra en la cama de la joven maga, Henrietta escuchó pacientemente el lamento de su amiga.

-Vaya, esa sí que es una desgracia-Louise suspiró-. Bueno, estoy seguro de que ambos tienen buenas razones para hacer lo que han hecho. Ya verás como al final te sorprenden.

-No lo sé…

-Confía en él-dijo Henrietta. Louise se tensó un poco. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto "confía en mí, confía en él…", sin que le dijeran nunca nada. De habérselo dicho otro, tal vez se hubiera enfadado. Pero como había sido la princesa quien se lo dijo, se limitó a forzar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si su alteza lo dice, será cierto- Henrietta también le sonrió, sin percatarse de la verdad escondida tras aquella sonrisa.

-Bueno, he de irme. Me gustaría poder quedarme y seguir charlando, pero mi escolta sospechara si no aparezco pronto-dijo Henrietta, levantándose y volviendo a cubrirse con su manto. Louise la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Ha sido maravilloso poder volver a veros, princesa.

-Lo mismo digo, amiga mía.- Ambas jóvenes se dieron un abrazo de despedida-. Te veré mañana durante la exhibición. Ya verás, seguro que tu familiar nos tiene preparado algo sorprendente-dicho lo cual, Henrietta se alejó de allí.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…-suspiró Louise, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:

-Muy bien. Última comprobación-dijo Calcifer, contemplando decidido el extraño aparato en el que él y Colbert habían estado trabajando los últimos días casi sin descanso, prueba de lo cual eran las ojeras casi idénticas que presentaban los dos. Colbert asintió, tirando con decisión de una palanca.

El oscuro taller en el que se encontraban, alumbrado solo por las velas a punto de fundirse que pugnaba por arrojar algo de luz en aquel lugar, se vio iluminado de repente cuando múltiples torres de fuego emergieron enfrente de los dos constructores, acompañadas por un profundo bramido similar al de un cuerno de batalla, solo que decenas de veces más fuerte.

-Esta vivo… ¡ESTA VIVO, VIVO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!-exclamó Calcifer, carcajeándose como un loco mientras las llamas del aparato ensombrecían sus rasgos. Colbert se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

-Esto… ¿eso era necesario?- Calcifer le devolvió la mirada, su cuerpo aun en posición de seguir riéndose.

-¡Oh, venga, vamos! Estoy segurísimo que tú también querías hacerlo- Colbert no negó nada-. Venga, una vez más desde el principio, y vayámonos a dormir, ¿te parece?

Colbert se lo pensó durante unos instantes, y volvió a bajar la palanca, invocando de nuevo las columnas de fuego.

- **¡VIVO!** \- exclamaron al unísono Colbert y Calcifer, sus risas mezclándose y reverberando por toda la estancia.

Inadvertido para los dos, una misteriosa figura se alejó de la zona a grandes pasos, habiéndolo visto todo. Sonrió.

Si, mañana sería muy interesante.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Louise no podía estar más nerviosa.

Las actuaciones habían ido sucediéndose una por una, dejando a la audiencia cada vez más asombrada. Familiares que bailaban, manipulaban los elementos, volaban… ¡si hasta Guiche había posado junto a su familiar! Y Calcifer seguía sin aparecer. En aquellos momentos era el turno de Tabitha, que se había decantado por realizar complejas acrobacias aéreas junto a su dragón Sylphid. El siguiente turno era el suyo.

Desde detrás del escenario Louise contempló como la princesa contemplaba asombrada la actuación de la joven maga peliazul, siguiendo con la mirada los espectaculares giros aéreos y las complicadas piruetas. En su fuero interno, Louise se sintió bastante frustrada. "Dudo que yo vaya a poder impresionar así a la princesa…"

-Vaya, ese dragón si que sabe volar-comentó una voz socarrona a sus espaldas, una voz que Louise no tardó en identificar. Girándose, se encontró con Colbert, que sostenía el farol de Calcifer en una mano, y en la otra arrastraba un pequeño carro con una tela tapando su contenido. Calcifer, en esos momentos, se encontraba mirando interesado la exhibición. Tal vez fuera por eso que, aunque se alegraba de que al final hubiera aparecido, Louise estuviera tan cabreada con él.

-Desapareces dos días…me dejas con la incertidumbre de qué va a suceder… ¡¿Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES IGNORARME?!- Calcifer y Colbert retrocedieron un paso, atemorizados por la oscura aura asesina de la joven.

-L-Louise…por favor, cálmate…

-Miss Vallière, siento mucho el retraso. Supongo que podría decirse que perdimos la noción del tiempo, jejeje-se excusó el profesor, rascándose la mejilla avergonzado. Louise apretó los dientes, y se obligó a soltar un suspiro, dejándolo correr.

-Bueno, da igual. Ya estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa.- Louise cogió el farol-. ¿Has tenido éxito en…lo que fuera que se te hubiera ocurrido?

-Oh, "tener éxito" es poco…-comentó Calcifer, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se frotaba las "manos"-. Créeme cuando te digo que estos mocosos nunca habrán visto nada igual, ku ku ku…

Louise miró a su familiar sin tenerlo del todo claro, pero en vista de su seguridad y de que incluso Colbert parecía emocionado con la idea, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Vale, ¿y de que se trata?

-¿Y estropearte la sorpresa?-preguntó Calcifer, divertido-. Tú solo anúnciame, y disfruta del espectáculo.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe, miss Vallière-le dijo Colbert-. Puedo asegurarle que realmente es algo que ningún otro familiar ha hecho antes. Yo lo he visto, y es realmente impresionante.- Louise miró algo temerosa a la pareja de emocionados cabezas huecas que tenía ante sí. Los dos la miraban muy emocionados, sus ojos brillando de puro interés y expectación. Estaba claro que realmente creían lo que decían.

-Ugh…vaaaale, está bien. Pero por vuestro bien, más vale que sea algo realmente bueno-dijo, dándose la vuelta y provocando que tanto Colbert como Calcifer hicieran un gesto de victoria a sus espaldas.

-Y ahora, pasamos a la siguiente exhibición-dijo la anunciadora, una de las profesoras de la Academia, que vestía con una larga túnica blanca con marcas de color azul en las mangas y en la cintura, su larga melena negra oculta por una capucha-. Los participantes serán Louise de la Vallière y su familiar.

Louise miró indecisa hacia atrás, viendo como el profesor y la pequeña llama se apresuraban a descargar lo que fuera que hubieran traído (bueno, Colbert se esforzó. Calcifer simplemente le metía prisa). Cogiendo aire, Louise empezó a subir las escaleras del escenario.

Plantándose firme ante las miradas de los cientos de estudiantes que habían ido a ver el espectáculo y de la princesa, que la observaba sonriente desde su tienda sentada junto a Osmond, Louise levantó la cabeza decidida, y habló con voz alta y clara.

-Permítanme presentarlo…-Murmullos entre el público. ¿Presentar el que, si no había nada?- La clasificación de mi familiar es…es...-"No digas demonio, no digas demonio, no digas demonio…", se dijo a si misma varias veces-…elemental menor.-"Vale, eso servirá"-. Su nombre es…-entonces, se quedó de piedra. Subiendo por las escaleras había la cosa más rara que ella hubiera visto jamás, soltando una gran cantidad de humo al aire mientras el metálico sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por todo el escenario. Numerosas exclamaciones de sorpresa se oyeron entre el público cuando lo vieron aparecer. Era…era… ¿qué demonios era?

Calcifer apareció montado encima de un artefacto con un aspecto…francamente peculiar. A primera vista, parecía que alguien le hubiera puesto patas a un brasero, y que luego se hubiera dedicado a pegarle engranajes, chimeneas y demás accesorios, porque aquella cosa parecía un vertedero ambulante. El extraño aparato avanzaba sobre cuatro largas patas articuladas, semejantes a las de una araña, que elevaban aquel extraño aparato hasta poco más del metro de altura. En la parte de delante y de los laterales del brasero en el que viajaba Calcifer, se podían verse varias placas de hierro que cubrían los múltiples engranajes de su interior. Detrás de él, una larga estructura rectangular crecía hacia arriba, de la cual surgían numerosos tubos y válvulas de formas y tamaños diferentes, algunos rectos y otros retorcidos, de manera que sus orificios apuntaban en todas direcciones. A medida que avanzaba, alguna que otra bocanada de humo brotaba de ellas, mientras que de las chimeneas principales, las más grandes y que se encontraban orientadas hacia arriba, soltaban una voluta continua de humo blanco. En un lateral presentaba un orificio rectangular del cual colgaban varios troncos.

Louise contempló boquiabierta como el traqueteante aparato avanzaba hacia ella. Tal era la sorpresa de todos que ni siquiera pudieron burlarse de ella, demasiado ocupados como estaban tratando de entender qué demonios era esa cosa. Soltando vapor por varias juntas, Calcifer detuvo su…extraño aparato.

-¿Ves? Te dije que se iban a sorprender-le susurró a Louise con tono confidencial, pero Louise no reaccionó. No sabía si estar contenta, triste, enfadada, o simplemente desmayarse ahí mismo y desentenderse del asunto. Al final, optó por lanzarse de cabeza a la boca del lobo, y continuar como si nada. "Regla de Acero…no me falles ahora…". Total, ¿qué tenía que perder?

-El nombre de mi familiar es Calcifer. Y ahora, nos va a presentar…esto…

-Algo que ningún otro familiar había hecho antes -dijo, cogiendo el testigo. Henrietta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Si bien Louise ya la había avisado, verlo en primera persona la sorprendió. Realmente tenía un familiar que hablaba.

Louise se apartó a un lado, y Calcifer se situó en el centro de la plataforma. Cerrando los ojos, pareció que el cuerpo de Calcifer se encogía un poco, mientras la estructura en la que se encontraba flexionaba las patas hasta que el brasero acabó apoyado en el suelo. Numerosas volutas de humo escaparon de la maquinaria, que parecía traquetear cada vez más alto, hasta que…

¡MOOOOC! De una de las chimeneas salió una bocanada de fuego, acompañada por un sonido grave que recordaba vagamente al de una tuba. Varias bocanadas de fuego más salieron de otras dos chimeneas, cada una provocando un sonido diferente. Una de las válvulas empezó a sonar, solo que en vez de vapor soltó más fuego, provocando un sonido que, en vez de ser el típico pitido agudo, recordaba más al sonido de un órgano. Luego, se volvió a hacer el silencio.

De pronto, las múltiples chimeneas y válvulas del aparato empezaron a soltar fuego por sus orificios de forma ordenada, creando con sus múltiples sonidos una peculiar melodía bastante alegre y rimbombante. Las chimeneas soltaban grandes volutas de fuego al aire, creando un acompañamiento grave para el sonido más claro y controlado de las válvulas, que soltaban llamas más discretas, creando así la melodía. Mientras tanto, el rostro de Calcifer era uno de concentración máxima, con los mofletes hinchados como si estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo. Su cuerpo, ahora la mitad de su tamaño normal, ardía con una extraña llama dorada y azul, el cual se iluminaba cada vez que el familiar abría la boca rápidamente y cogía aire.

Louise no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Ninguno de los que lo estaban viendo podía creerlo. Un familiar…estaba haciendo música. Habían visto a familiares fingir que podían cantar, seguir el ritmo, e incluso bailar. Pero el poder hacer música, música de verdad…algo con sentido, ritmo y harmonía… Eso era algo nunca visto antes. Y encima, lo que aquel familiar estaba tocando era algo nuevo, algo que ninguno pudo reconocer. Algunos creyeron que se trataba de una canción religiosa, por las notas agudas y melodiosas de lo que parecía ser un órgano. Otros creyeron que era una canción más circense, a juzgar por el ritmo desenfadado de la canción.

La canción de Calcifer prosiguió con ritmo creciente. Si bien al principio había empezado con notas sueltas, poco a poco cada vez más sonidos nuevos se fueron uniendo, creando acordes y trozos que parecían ser tocados a dos manos, aumentando el ritmo. Más de uno se quedó embobado escuchando aquella extraña música. Si bien carecía de la gracia necesaria para ser presentada en un banquete o en un concierto de alto nivel, había que reconocer que tampoco sonaba del todo mal.

Finalmente, Calcifer llegó al punto álgido de la canción, que a su vez era el final. Tocando casi todas las chimeneas y válvulas a la vez, el familiar soltó una enorme mezcla de humo y fuego al aire, completando con su impresionante forma el acorde final de la canción. Mientras el eco de aquella última nota se desvanecía en el aire, Calcifer empezó a volver a su estado normal. Satisfecho consigo mismo, miró de reojo a Louise, que se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados, y a su público, que lo observaban sin saber bien que decir.

Plas, plas, plas… El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo sacó a todo el mundo de su estado de estupor. Girándose, comprobaron que la princesa se encontraba de pie, aplaudiendo la actuación del familiar. Poco a poco, cada vez más personas se fueron uniendo, hasta que finalmente todo el mundo acabó aplaudiendo la actuación. Louise no sabía que decir. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera esperado aquello, ni tampoco que hubiera podido tener tanto éxito. Sonriendo de pura alegría, hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al público y a Calcifer, que inclinó su extraño vehículo para inclinarse él también. "Si, si, ¡SI!", pensó Louise, emocionada. "¡Por fin las cosas van…!".

Una explosión interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, sacudiendo la tierra y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Mientras intentaban descubrir que había pasado, un segundo temblor provocó que todo el mundo chillara de puro espanto.

-¡Mirad allí!- exclamó alguien.

Más grande que cualquier otro ser que hubieran visto antes, un gigantesco golem de piedra se alzaba amenazador junto a la Academia, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos. En su cabeza se encontraba una misteriosa figura encapuchada, con el cuerpo cubierto por un largo mantón marrón. La criatura descargó un poderoso golpe contra la pared de la Academia, que a pesar de sus defensas se resquebrajó un poco, provocando un tercer temblor que tiró a más de uno al suelo.

-¡Es Fouquet!

-¡Que alguien llame a la guardia!

-¡Corred por vuestras vidas!

El pánico se extendió entre los alumnos, que empezaron a correr descontroladamente en un intento de ponerse a salvo. Mientras los guardias procuraban poner a salvo a la princesa, la mitad de los profesores corrieron a evacuar a los aterrados alumnos, mientras otros tantos…bueno, se unían a los alumnos en lo de correr espantados.

-¡Calmaos! ¡No os dejéis llevar por el pánico!-exclamó Colbert, tratando de controlar a la aterrada avalancha de estudiantes. Si bien al principio parecía que no servía de nada, poco a poco el terreno se fue despejando de estudiantes, a medida que eran puestos a salvo.

Calcifer examinó algo sorprendido al enorme golem. Si bien no era el primero que veía, si que era el más grande con el que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse.

-Louise, deberíamos… ¡Louise!-gritó, al ver que la joven había echado a correr hacia aquel enorme ser de piedra. "¿Pero que tiene esta niña en la cabeza…?".

Fouquet ordenó a su golem golpear una vez más. A pesar del enorme poder de la criatura, los daños a la pared eran mínimos, prueba de las múltiples protecciones con las que contaba la Academia. Louise avanzó con decisión, plantándose a los pies del golem, y apuntó su varita a la figura sobre él.

-¡Fouquet, quedas arrestada en nombre de Louise de la Vallière! ¡Ríndete!-Fouquet se limitó a reírse, e hizo un gesto a su golem para que atacara a la joven. Al ver lo que se le venía encima, Calcifer se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero su aparato mecánico no era lo que se dice rápido. "Nota para el futuro (si sobrevivimos): el próximo modelo ha de ser mas rápido". Como si no se diera cuenta del peligro que la amenazaba, Louise empezó a entonar un conjuro, recitando las palabras de poder sin vacilar y sin equivocarse. Finalmente, exclamó: -¡Bola de Fuego!

Lo que suponía que tenía que haber sido una bola de fuego acabó siendo una simple explosión, la cual apenas consiguió agrietar el brazo del golem.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Y eso se supone que era una "bola de fuego"? Deja que te enseñe como se hace magia de verdad-. Con un chasquido de dedos, Fouquet hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies se convirtiera en arena, entorpeciendo los pasos de la gente y casi sepultando a más de uno. Con un gesto de la mano, la arena empezó a girar y a girar, aumentando de velocidad a medida que se formaba un tornado de arena cada vez mayor, dificultando la visibilidad. En el centro del mismo, el único lugar sin arena, se encontraban encerrados Louise, el golem y Fouquet.

-Y ahora, joven Vallière, va siendo hora de que te despidas-dijo amenazadora Fouquet, haciendo avanzar su golem hacia Louise. Demasiado aterrada para poder lanzar otro conjuro, a duras penas consiguió saltar en el último momento y escapar del fatal pisotón del golem. Aun así, la fuerza del impacto hizo temblar el suelo, mandando a volar a la joven maga.

Calcifer, que se encontraba en el exterior del tornado, trataba de encontrar una brecha por la que pasar, pero era inútil. La fuerza del viento era demasiado poderosa, y no alcanzaba a ver nada, ni siquiera el enorme cuerpo del golem. Si no se daba prisa…

De repente, una fuerte explosión despejó una zona del tornado, en la parte superior, frente a la cual dos jóvenes magas de pelos vistosos lanzaban sus conjuros a la tormenta, montadas a lomos de un dragón azul. Una de ellas, Tabitha, utilizaba su magia aérea para potenciar los conjuros de fuego de Kirche, con lo que conseguían generar un conjuro más potente que desestabilizó levemente el tornado. Sin embargo, en seguida este se recuperaba, sin importar cuantas veces lo lanzaran. Aun así, esto le dio a Calcifer una idea.

-¡Eh, chicas!-gritó, llamando la atención de las jóvenes magas-. ¡Necesito que disparéis eso aquí delante, enfrente de mí!

-Pero…

-¡Se lo que me digo! ¡Solo hacedlo!- Rápidamente, Tabitha hizo descender a Sylphid, aterrizando junto al aparato mecánico de Calcifer. Este, rápidamente, hizo inclinar dicho aparato, de manera que las chimeneas más altas quedaran apuntando hacia el tornado.

-¡Vale, a mi señal, disparad vuestra ráfaga mas fuerte! ¡Necesito una brecha para poder ver donde esta Louise!-dijo Calcifer, adentrándose en las profundidades de la maquina y metiéndose en la chimenea de mayor tamaño. Entendiendo lo que se proponía el familiar, las dos jóvenes magas se concentraron cada una en su propio hechizo, recitando las palabras de poder que aumentarían el efecto del conjuro-. ¿Listas?...¡AHORA!

-¡Gran Llamarada!-gritó Kirche.

-"Aeros Máxima"-dijo Tabitha, decidida.

Los zarcillos de aire que salieron del báculo de Tabitha se unieron a las llamas de Kirche, aumentando su tamaño hasta alcanzar casi cuatro veces su tamaño original. Cual lanza ígnea, el conjuro impactó con fuerza contra el tornado, explotando y permitiendo que se viera el interior del mismo durante unos instantes, antes de que la tormenta empezara a regenerarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, Calcifer no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Louise estaba en problemas, y él iba en camino.

-"Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que creí que mi vida no tenía suficiente acción…"- pensó Calcifer, apretándose en el interior de la chimenea, apuntando a través de su orificio hacia su asustada maestra. Generando una gran cantidad de llamas, Calcifer hizo explotar la caldera de la maquina, propulsándole como una bala de cañón a través del largo tubo, disparándolo por el aire a gran velocidad.

Louise corría por el tornado, procurando esquivar los pisotones de este. Si bien su gran tamaño le confería una cierta ventaja, también lo hacía lento, permitiéndole a la joven maga escapar a tiempo de lo peor del impacto, si bien los temblores posteriores siempre amenazaban con tirarla al suelo. El tornado le impedía huir, y estaba claro que nadie iba a poder ir en su ayuda. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago…?". De repente, una sección del tornado estalló, despejando el camino. Al otro lado, Louise vio a Kirche y Tabitha, quienes a juzgar por sus levantadas varita y báculo habían sido quienes habían causado esa explosión.

-¡Sí! ¡Una salida!-exclamó, corriendo esperanzada hacia el boquete. Se estaba cerrando, pero si conseguía alcanzarlo podría…

Junto a las dos magas, la máquina de Calcifer explotó, liberando un ígneo proyectil que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, al grito de "¡LOUIIIIIIIIIIISE!".

-¿Calcifer?-preguntó extrañada, antes de que el pequeño cometa le impactara en el estomago y la tirara de espaldas al suelo. Frente a ella, el boquete se volvió a cerrar, frustrando su intento de fuga.

Calcifer se incorporó un poco sobre el pecho de Louise, quien yacía con los ojos en blanco en el suelo, casi inconsciente por el golpe. Al verla sana y salva, Calcifer sintió un gran alivio, aunque…

-¡Maldita sea, Louise! ¿Por qué tuviste que lanzarte a por el golem así? ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer para alcanzarte! Además, no veas que pecho más duro que tienes, hija-dijo, frotándose la cara-. Cualquiera diría que eres un chico…-Suspiró-. Qué pena que no hubiera sido la pechugona pelirroja de afuera. Con esa delantera…jejeje…¡Esos sí que es caer en blando!-bromeó Calcifer, quien entonces se dio cuenta de que Louise ya no tenía los ojos en blanco por el golpe, sino que los tenia rojos de pura rabia, mirando furiosa a la pequeña bola de fuego insolente que le había tocado por familiar.

-¡TUUUUUUU!-gruñó-. ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TIRARTE ENCIMA MIO DE ESA MANERA!? ¡De no ser por ti, ahora estaría fuera de aquí, a salvo! ¿¡Y QUE ES ESO DE "TENER PECHO DE HOMBRE!?-preguntó furiosa, tan furiosa que se olvidó por un momento del dolor del choque.

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Y aun no me has respuesta a mi pregunta, pecho de tabla!-respondió Calcifer, quien se vio obligado a saltar a la hierba para no apagarse-. ¡Si no puedes ni hacer un conjuro bien, ¿cómo vas a doblegar tu sola a algo como eso?!

-¿¡PECHO DE TABLA?! ¡YA ESTAS RETIRANDO ESO, BRASA DE TERCERA!

-¡¿QUE YO QUÉEE?! ¡RETIRA TÚ ESO, TIRANA!

-¡FAMILIAR LUJURIOSO!

-¡NOBLE DE PACOTILLA!

-¡ENANO!

-¡MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR, SUBDESARROLLADA!

-¡BOCAZAS!

-¡BRAVUCONA!

-Ehm…chicos…-dijo Fouquet, quien muy a su pesar se sentía un tanto ignorada, a pesar de contar con un más que obvio golem tamaño gigante.

- **¡TU NO TE METAS!...¿eh?** -exclamaron los dos a la vez, solo para ver que el golem había levantado de nuevo el pie, y se disponía a pisarlos a los dos- **… ¿¡EEEHH!?**

Cogiendo a Calcifer, Louise consiguió esquivar el ataque una vez más, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos y el gigante.

-Grrrr…Mira, tú y yo resolveremos esto más tarde. Por ahora, planeemos como nos lo vamos a cargar.

-¿Ah? ¿Es que no tienes un plan?-preguntó Louise, mirándolo mientras corría.

-Pues no, mira tú por dónde. Me corría mas prisa ir al encuentro de cierta maga ¡QUE NO CONOCE SUS PROPIOS LIMITES Y SE METE EN LIOS QUE ME TOCA RESOLVER A MI!

Louise quiso replicar, pero no pudo. Era cierto. Se había lanzado sin pensar al ataque, y ahora los dos estaban en aquel lio por su culpa. Pero es que…

-Yo…no podía…-empezó a decir Louise, con dolor y frustración en su tono. Calcifer volvió a gruñir.

-¡Louise, céntrate! Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Si tienes tiempo de lamentarte, lo tienes de buscar una solución.

-…está bien-dijo, girándose para encarar el golem, que avanzaba hacia ellos-. Vale, ¿Cómo nos lo cargamos?

-Probaremos a hacerlo a la antigua: le lanzamos lo más fuerte que tengamos, y a ver si con eso basta.

-Ya… ¿y si no?

-Bueno…en ese caso somos tortilla-respondió bromeando Calcifer, aunque su sonrisa no escondía sus nervios internos. SI no lo conseguían, realmente acabarían hechos papilla.

-Calcifer, no va a funcionar. Mis conjuros no son lo bastante potentes, y dudo que siquiera una bola de fuego pudiera derribar al golem de un golpe.

-No hablo de ninguna bola de fuego. Lo que necesitamos ahora es…-Calcifer miró decidido a Louise a los ojos-…una de tus explosiones.

Louise devolvió la mirada a su familiar, convencida de que este se había vuelto loco.

-¿Estás loco?-y así se lo preguntó-. ¡Mis explosiones no son lo bastante fuertes para tumbar esa cosa!

-¿Ni siquiera si…lo hacemos juntos?-preguntó Calcifer, y entonces Louise lo entendió. Sí, eso podía funcionar, aunque…

-Si eso fuera posible…seria una explosión tremenda. ¿No crees que nos alcanzará?-Calcifer se rió un poco, claramente nervioso.

-¿Y qué otra opción tenemos? Si lo hacemos, PUEDE SER que muramos. Si no lo hacemos, fijo que morimos-dijo, sopesando sus opciones-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? "Pocas posibilidades" es siempre mejor que "ninguna en absoluto".

Louise miró algo temerosa a su familiar, pero se vio obligada a asentir. Si, no le gustaba la idea, pero era lo que había. "Hacer, o perecer", como decía su madre. Louise miró decidida al golem, que se les acercaba por momentos.

-Calcifer-dijo, sin un ápice de miedo en su voz-, hagámoslo. Dámelo todo esta vez.- Louise empezó a canalizar poder en su varita, haciendo uso de sus reservas de energía.

-¡Acabemos con él, compañera!-exclamó Calcifer, una ancha sonrisa de decisión plasmada en su rostro, mientras unas runas azules ardían de pronto en su frente. Contrayéndose un poco sobre si, Calcifer unió su vasto poder al de Louise. Si bien antes había encauzado su fuerza para que se adaptara al conjuro que Louise había intentado lanzar, esta vez no estaba para miramientos. Agarrando el poder de ambos con sus manos (metafóricamente todo, claro), Calcifer lo mezcló todo en una masa uniforme de poder crudo, el combustible perfecto para un conjuro simple y poderoso: una explosión.

Louise sintió el descomunal poder de su interior crecer y aumentar por momentos. Esa sí que iba a ser una explosión para recordar. Mientras pensaba en que conjuro utilizar (después de todo, todos acababan igual), algo dentro de ella…cambió. De repente, fue consciente de algo, algo que se le antojaba familiar, aunque a la vez era algo ajeno a ella. Su mente se llenó con extrañas palabras que no entendía, aunque su intención era claro para ella. Su boca las pronunció sin que ella pudiera controlarlo y sin acabar de entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo. En su otra mano, Calcifer estalló en llamas azules, cambiando su aspecto inocente a otro más aterrador, con largos ojos rasgados y una boca llena de colmillos, mientras que sus apacibles llamas habituales crecían hasta convertirse en violentas llamaradas azules. En su frente, las runas habían empezado a brillar con más intensidad que nunca.

La varita de Louise empezó a brillar de azul. El misterioso conjuro fue pronunciado. Decidida, Louise miró desafiante a la gigantesca mole que se les venía encima. Fouquet solo podía contemplar con algo de recelo como sus objetivos empezaban a brillar, mientras que un enorme poder parecía provenir de sus cuerpos, tan brillantes como un faro. En el exterior, todos los magos que no habían huido contemplaron anonadados como el interior del tornado empezaba a brillar, su luz atravesando los fuertes vientos arenosos y permitiendo ver a contraluz el enorme cuerpo del golem. Tabitha y Kirche fueron las primeras en sentirlo.

-¡Tabitha! ¿Eso es…?

Tabitha asintió:- Huyamos- Y cogiendo a su amiga, ambas se subieron a lomos de Sylphid y emprendieron la retirada. Fuera lo que fuera, iba a ser algo gordo. "Louise…ten cuidado…", pensó Kirche, preocupada por la joven Vallière.

-Calcifer, ¿estás preparado?-preguntó Louise, con calma, pero con decisión.

-¡Hagámoslo!-exclamó Calcifer, evidentemente emocionado y ebrio de poder.

Louise cerró los ojos…Inspiró…Expiró…Abrió los ojos.

- **¡EXPLOSIÓN!**

* * *

Puertas de la Academia, en esos momentos:

-¡Majestad, no! ¡Debemos ponerla a salvo!-exclamó uno de los caballeros, agarrando a la princesa mientras esta pugnaba por volver a entrar en la Academia.

-¡No, dejadme! ¡Aun queda gente dentro!-exclamó, aunque solo una persona vino a su mente en esos instantes, la misma que había visto quedarse encerrada en el tornado con el golem.

-¡Ya es tarde, majestad! ¡Debemos irnos!

-¡LOUISE!-exclamó Henrietta, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y, de repente, algo explotó. Con mucha, mucha fuerza.

Si bien para los que no se encontraban cerca (y con eso queremos decir los del pueblo de al lado) lo único que sintieron fue una tremenda explosión que parecía provenir de la Academia, los que allí se encontraban lo vivieron de una forma un tanto menos clara.

Primero, fue una brillante luz. Luego, una onda expansiva que tiró a todo el mundo al suelo, deshaciendo el tornado en un instante y partiendo en mil pedazos todas y cada una de las ventanas del castillo, del cual la pared más cercana a la explosión acabó hecha casi añicos. Y, finalmente, vino el tan esperado ¡BUM! Solo que este BUM fue tan fuerte, que más que oírlo la gente lo sintió reverberando por todo su cuerpo, con una intensidad tal que era casi doloroso.

Una vez Sylphid hubo recuperado el control tras la onda expansiva, Kirche y Tabitha contemplaron sorprendidas la gigantesca nube de polvo que había levantado la explosión, tan grande que casi superaba la altura de la propia Academia.

-"Louise…"-pensó Kirche, demasiado sorprendida como para pensar algo más coherente-"…esta vez te has pasado".

* * *

Terrenos de la Academia, en el recién formado cráter:

Tierra cayendo a su cara. Miembros adormecidos. Zumbido de oídos. Polvo en sus ojos y nariz. La espalda contra el suelo. Luego, dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

Si para los de fuera había sido una explosión tremenda, Louise estaba segura de que los de dentro no tenían nada que envidiarles.

Louise yacía estirada en el suelo, su cuerpo hecho polvo tras la explosión, mientras cascotes y trozos de tierra atravesaban la nube de polvo y caían al suelo. La parte racional de su cerebro le informó de que, si le dolía el cuerpo, al menos eso significaba que había conseguido no quedarse paralitica en el intento. "Bien hecho, Louise", se dijo a sí mismo ", te has ganado una palmadita en la espalda". Levantando la cabeza del suelo, comprobó que Calcifer se encontraba junto a ella, también estirado en el suelo. A diferencia de ella, parecía estar inconsciente, su cuerpo algo más pequeño de lo normal y apagado.

"Así que así acaba todo…con una explosión final, como decían todos", pensó Louise, resignándose a su destino. "Al menos, me voy a lo grande. Seguro que a Calcifer también le hubiera encantado". Louise se esforzó por sonreír una última vez, mientras se preguntaba que había sido de Fouquet.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Saliendo de entre el polvo frente a ella, Fouquet avanzó con paso algo tambaleante. Su ropa había sufrido daños en varias zonas, si bien su rostro permanecía oculto por la capucha. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba inerte a su lado, sujeto por el hombro con la otra mano, mientras un reguero de sangre discurría por el hasta el suelo. Cojeaba ligeramente.

-¿Cómo…como has…sobrevivido…?-dijo Louise, esforzándose inútilmente por ponerse en pie.

-Nunca subestimes… a una maga triangular de tierra, niña-dijo, el dolor más que evidente en su voz-. Reconozco que ha sido un esfuerzo valeroso, pero inútil. Gano yo.

-¿Vas…a matarme…?-preguntó, provocando la risa de Fouquet, quien tuvo que parar de reír para agarrarse el lateral con cara de dolor.

-Ah…jaja…no me hagas reír, que creo que me has roto un par de costillas-bromeó la ladrona. Sacándose una botellita de cristal de dentro de la túnica, bebió un poco de su contenido. Luego, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Louise, caminando mejor que antes-. Si realmente te quisiera muerta, no haría esto…- Arrodillándose junto a ella, levantó con cuidado la cabeza de Louise, metiéndole el resto de la poción en la boca y forzándola a tragar para no ahogarse. Si bien inmediatamente el dolor remitió un poco, aun estaba muy débil para ponerse en pie. Fouquet se dirigió hacia Calcifer-. Entonces, con permiso, me voy…con tu familiar. Espero que no te importe.

Fouquet hizo levitar la tierra bajo Calcifer, y lo metió en un farol que se sacó de bajo la capa. Luego, empezó a alejarse de allí, mientras Louise miraba con impotencia como se llevaba a Calcifer.

-No…no…Cal…cifer…-Finalmente, el cansancio acabó por hacer mella en Louise, mientras su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que la oscuridad cubriera sus ojos era la figura de la ladrona, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz del farol, desapareciendo entre la nube de polvo.

* * *

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CALCIFEEEEEER!**

 **¡Fouquet ha secuestrado a Calcifer! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su propósito?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo…esperemos.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
